Cookies & Ice Cream
by Hope Grace
Summary: It's time for Last Blast 2002, but is anyone going to go? Chloe & Phillip are splitsville, and so are Shawn & Belle. Will Belle and Chloe find romance in other places before graduation day? Contains lots o' Broe & Belle/??
1. Study Session

(Notes: Starts in the last week before final exams and the Last Blast 2002. I'm going to deal with current storylines, and future spoilers. However, Chloe is no longer sick, since I don't want this to be too depressing. Jan's lies to Shawn, and Shawn's lies to everyone have been revealed two days before this story begins. Brady has moved into his loft. Chloe has not spoken to or seen Phillip since the video incident. And, I think that's all you need to know.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
(The Wesley House... Evening)  
  
Belle returned from the bathroom and found Chloe exactly where she had left her. In the middle of her bed, surrounded by notes and text books.   
  
Chloe looked up from her notes with a smile. "Hey..."  
  
Belle smiled back and joined her on the edge of the bed. "Hey... So, do you think we're ready for the impending doom of final exams?"  
  
Chloe nodded confidently and smiled. "Absolutely... Piece of cake, really. It's what comes after that worries me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah... Think about it. We've been waiting our entire lives to graduate high school, and in a very short time, that day will be here. We've got our exams, then the Last Blast, then graduation... And it's all over."  
  
Belle paused thoughtfully then shook her head. "No, it's just beginning."  
  
Chloe raised one eyebrow curiously. "Just beginning?"  
  
"Well, yeah. In a few short months, you and I will be taking the Big Apple by storm. Your dream of going to Juilliard is finally coming true, and I'll be at Columbia, right across town. We'll be away from Salem, away from all the problems we've had this year, and you and I can finally make a fresh start for ourselves."  
  
Chloe smiled and nodded in agreement. "I see what you mean... I'll be so glad to get away from all of this."  
  
Belle looked downward sadly. "I know... I mean, getting an A on all of my exams wasn't my only motivation for coming over here tonight."  
  
"You wanted to keep your mind off of what happened with Jan and Shawn?"  
  
Belle nodded and looked back at Chloe. "Yeah, but it's not exactly working, because here I am bringing it all up again."  
  
Chloe scooted closer to her and threw an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Belle. What Jan did... It's totally inexcusable. I guess it's just a lucky break that she's not always smart enough to get away with her little schemes. She always gets caught eventually."  
  
Belle shrugged slightly and frowned. "But, what does it matter? The damage is done."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in confusion. "The damage is done? It doesn't matter? You know the truth now, everyone does, that would matter to me."  
  
"It does... A little. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the truth is finally out and Jan is out of Shawn's life for good. That's the most important thing. But, it's not going to magically fix things either."  
  
"Hey... I'm not looking for a miracle... I know that he hurt you, but..."  
  
Belle nodded and interrupted Chloe. "Yes, he did. He also lied to me and he didn't trust me when I tried to tell him the truth about my little fight with Jan. I don't think I can look past that. I can't forgive him, not now... maybe never."  
  
Chloe bit her lip and looked at Belle sadly. "Belle, you're the most forgiving person I have ever known."  
  
Belle shook her head and sighed. "I know... But, maybe I shouldn't be in this case. I don't know if he deserves my forgiveness after the way that he made me feel. I can't trust that he's not going to break my heart again."  
  
Chloe sighed and put her arm around BElle's shoulder. "I understand... I really do. I tried so hard to forgive Phillip after what happened at the dance, the things he said to me... And, just when I thought things could get back on track... He went and fooled around with Cynthia. Part of me wishes I had never given him a second chance, because then maybe this would all hurt a lot less."  
  
Belle fought back her tears and smiled at Chloe. "That's why I can't forgive him right now. Maybe someday... But, I'm just not prepared to be hurt again. Not by Shawn. But, I will always love him. As much as I try to stop, I never will be able to."  
  
"It's kind of sad, isn't it? I finally know someone who can completely sympathize with my situation, and it has to be with you. I'm so sorry that you had to be hurt like this, but I totally understand what you're going through. Part of me still loves Phillip, but the rest of me never wants to speak to him again. I've got to move on, because there's no chance for us to repair what we had... I know that. I just hope he does too..."  
  
Belle shrugged slightly. "I think he does... He knows that you two have come to the end of the road. Some relationships, no matter how hard you try to fix them, just aren't meant to be. Phillip screwed up big time, and I think he realizes that."  
  
Chloe dropped the arm around Belle's shoulder and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Has he... Has he told you that?"  
  
"Well, not exactly... Not in those words... But, he did say that he knows that the two of you have no future together. I think he knows it's time that both of you move on with your lives."  
  
Chloe stood from the bed and went to her dresser. She kept her back turned away from Belle and sighed deeply. "That's good... I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Chloe... It doesn't bother you that I'm friends with Phillip, does it?"  
  
Chloe turned to face Belle and shook her head. "No... No, it doesn't."  
  
Belle smiled thankfully at her. "Okay... I just... I didn't even want to talk to Phillip again after I saw that video. But he's been my friend for a long time, and he really needed me. I just wanted to help him, because I know that deep down Phillip is a good person... He just does stupid things. And he does them ALL the time."  
  
"I know, Belle... And I'm glad that you're hanging out with him. He's not my favorite person in the world right now, but I want him to be happy, and I want him to get better. I want him to be the kind of man that I know he could be. He needs a friend right now... And, I'm really glad it's you. If anyone can keep him from acting like an idiot, it's probably you."  
  
Belle grinned widely. "Well, thank you, Chloe... I'll take that as a vote of confidence in my abilities as a friend."  
  
Chloe smiled back at her and winked. "Hey... I have first hand experience with those abilities, I should know."  
  
Belle stopped grinning and sighed again. "Can you believe how much our lives have changed in just one year? Almost one year exactly..."  
  
Chloe nodded and sat back down on her bed. "A year ago, Phillip and I were in love and happy together."  
  
"Shawn and I were just getting ready to go on our first date..."  
  
"Then we all became roadkill on the Jan Spears highway of life..."  
  
Belle chuckled softly. "I guess so... It's amazing how one person can hurt so many people, on purpose. She almost contributed to me losing a lifelong friendship with Mimi."  
  
"She destroyed me and Phillip... We always bounced back when bad things happened before, but after that website and those pictures... It was never the same again."  
  
Belle nodded slowly. "And after she destroyed you two, she moved on so she could ruin Shawn's life, and mine."  
  
Chloe grinned at Belle. "True... But as far as I know, she is not moving to New York City, so we will no longer have to worry about Jan screwing our lives up."  
  
Belle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, we'll only have to worry about us screwing our own lives up."  
  
"No, we won't. We're going to have wonderful lives from here on out. We have each other, and that's all we need. Right?"  
  
Belle smiled and gave Chloe a quick hug. "Right... I'm so glad that I have you as a friend, Chloe. Without you and Mimi, I probably would have lost my mind by now."  
  
Chloe smiled back at her and agreed. "Same here... You and Brady are the only two people who keep me sane at this point..."  
  
Belle grinned wickedly at her. "It must be something in the Black family DNA, I guess..."  
  
"Well, it means a lot to me... More than I can even begin to tell you."  
  
"You don't have to, I already know." Belle paused and then shifted subjects. "So, you're not planning on going to the dance, are you?"  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently. "Oh, no way. I've had bad luck with that dance, and I'm not going to tempt fate a third time. What about you?"  
  
Belle wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Definitely not. I might go if there was some other single person without a date to go with me, but not by myself. Mimi's got Kevin, and you're not going... So, it's way too depressing for me to go alone."  
  
"I'm sorry, Belle... I'd go, but I just don't want to face whatever horrors another Last Blast might have in store with me."  
  
"I totally understand, it's no big deal... I'd probably have a terrible time anyway." Belle sighed softly and glanced at the clock on Chloe's nightstand. "Oh geez... I better go... Time really flies when you're muddling through study guides."  
  
Belle stood and began quickly gathering her things into her backpack. Chloe stood as well and went to the door. "Come on, I'll walk you to the car."  
  
Belle smiled and threw her backpack over her shoulder and followed Chloe down the stairs. She went to the front door first and threw it wide open, where Phillip was standing on the other side with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
Belle's eyes widened in shock. "Phillip... What are you doing here?"  
  
"I uhhh... I came to talk to Chloe."  
  
Belle paused and looked back at Chloe who was standing on the bottom step, completely dumbfounded. She turned back to Phillip and shook her head. "Phillip... I thought we talked about this. I told you that trying to see Chloe would not be a good idea."  
  
Phillip nodded and sighed. "I know, Belle... But, I didn't come here to try my usual crap with her. I'm not going to try and win her back or convince her that I'm not as bad as she thinks I am. I just want to talk. That's all. No fighting, or yelling, or anything. I promise."  
  
Belle turned back to get Chloe's reaction. Chloe closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them she nodded ever so slightly. "You can come in, Phillip."  
  
Belle sighed and raised her eyebrows at Chloe. "Chloe... Call me later."  
  
"I will... I promise."  
  
Belle turned back to Phillip and gently, but firmly, squeezed his arm. "Behave yourself."  
  
Phillip smiled reassuringly at her. "I will."  
  
Belle let herself out and headed towards her car, leaving Phillip and Chloe alone. She kept her fingers crossed until she pulled her mother's car out of the driveway, hoping that Phillip and Chloe's conversation wouldn't end the way the usually do.  
  
*** 


	2. The Truth Came Out

Chapter Two  
  
(A few minutes later.)  
  
Belle took a last glance at Chloe's house and sighed. She knew that Phillip and Chloe hadn't spoken since she had seen the video of him and Cynthia. Belle could only hope that Phillip had listened to her advice, and was not going to let the old, angry, possessive Phillip come out tonight.  
  
She sighed as she gripped the wheel to her mother's sedan tightly, and turned off of Chloe's street. Belle quietly wondered why all of these arguments and confrontations usually ended up happening in a public place. She cringed a little as she remembered the revelations of just two days ago.  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
(Two days earlier... Dot.Com)  
  
Belle paid for her purchases and found Chloe flipping through a thick book on the sale rack.   
  
"Hey... Whatcha looking at?"  
  
"It's a book about New York... I thought it wouldn't hurt to learn a little more about the city before we get there."  
  
Belle grinned at her. "You're right, it never hurts to be prepared. If I didn't know better, I'd think you used to be a girl scout."  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no way... Not me."  
  
Mimi joined them, her frozen coffee resting in her left hand. "I didn't even see you two here. What's up?"  
  
Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "Not much really... Have you gotten your dress for the dance yet?"  
  
Mimi cringed slightly. "Nope... You want to help me pick it out?"  
  
"Of course. We can go after school tomorrow if you're not busy."  
  
Mimi was about to answer when the door to Dot.Com burst open. Shawn came rushing in, one hand locked on Jan's arm, dragging her behind him. He walked up to the three girls and kept his hold on Jan.  
  
Shawn addressed them one by one, and Belle could see the anger in his eyes. "Belle, Mimi, Chloe... I'm glad you're all here. Jan... I think you have something to say to them."  
  
Jan struggled to get away from Shawn's grip and whimpered slightly. "Shawn... You're hurting me."  
  
Shawn fixed his steely gaze on Jan and loosened his grip. "Jan... Tell them the truth right now."  
  
Belle stared at both of them in confusion and addressed Shawn. "What is going on here? What are you two doing?"  
  
Shawn let go of Jan's arms completely and motioned towards her. "I overheard a little conversation that Jan had with Cynthia this morning. Boy, I am sure glad that I did so I could finally see that I've been played for a fool."  
  
Jan shook her head and begged Shawn. "Shawn, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."  
  
"Stop it. Stop apologizing to me. I'm sick of hearing it. Tell them now."  
  
Jan's face fell and her crocodile tears began falling down her cheeks. "Shawn, please... not here, not in front of everyone."  
  
"I'm not falling for your pathetic little act anymore. You tell the truth right now, so I can see if you have any dignity left at all."  
  
Jan nodded and brushed her tears away. She turned to Belle with fear in her eyes. "Belle... I lied to Shawn. I told him that you attacked me and that my baby died because of you. I wanted to keep him away from you, because I wanted him for myself."  
  
Belle nodded and angrily crossed her arms in front of her. "Well, it worked. Congratulations, Jan."  
  
Shawn shook his head and nudged Jan further. "There's more, Belle... Go on, Jan."  
  
Jan looked downward, but continued. "Shawn wasn't the father of my baby either. We never slept together or anything. He couldn't have been the father. Someone raped me, and he got me pregnant. That one was Shawn's lie and mine."  
  
Belle's face contorted in various expressions of shock. "You lied to me, Shawn? You broke my heart and told me that you cheated on me... And it was all a lie? Why would you do that?"  
  
Belle could feel the tears rolling down her face as Shawn tried to explain himself. "I'm so sorry, Belle. Jan was going to have an abortion, and the only way I could save the baby's life was to pretend that I was the father. I had to give her baby a chance."  
  
"And you had to lie to me? I don't understand... You could have told me what was going on."  
  
Shawn shook his head and sighed. "I couldn't. I made a promise to Jan that I would never tell anyone that she was raped. I couldn't tell you, even though I wanted to."  
  
"You made a promise to Jan?" Belle laughed through her tears at Shawn's statements. "What a joke. An absolute joke. What about the promises you made to me, Shawn? They obviously meant nothing to you, so why would a promise you made to Jan mean anything at all?"  
  
Jan tried to plead with her. "Belle... This is all my fault. Don't blame Shawn."  
  
"You're right, Jan. This is your fault. I'm just filled with joy that you can admit that you are to blame for something. But, Shawn is to blame just as much as you are. If he had taken a moment and used his brain, it wouldn't have had to turn out like this."  
  
Jan pouted in her usual way that she did when she was trying to get someone's pity. "He was just being a good friend to me, Belle. He's the only person who has ever wanted to help me."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Please, Jan... No matter what you say, I'm not going to feel sorry for you. There was a time when I might have pitied you, and if I had known what happened to you, I would have helped you too. But, you can forget it. You can pout and cry all you want, but all you've done since I've known you is the wreck the lives of other people so YOU can get some attention. I'm sorry that you were raped, and I'm sorry that you lost your baby... But, other than that... I hope you end up even more miserable than you've made all of us."  
  
Shawn tried to reach out to her but Belle pushed his hand away. "I tried to think of another way. All I wanted to do was give Jan's baby a chance."  
  
"Well, you didn't think hard enough, did you? Lying to people that you are supposed to care about is never the right thing to do. You lied to me, your friends and your own parents, Shawn. You completely disgust me." Belle paused and made sure to angrily emphasize every syllable in her last sentence. "I never want to see you again."  
  
Shawn bowed his head in shame and tried to mutter an apology. "Belle, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Belle glanced at Mimi and Chloe who were in silent shock, and then pushed her way past Shawn and Jan. She ran out of Dot.Com without a word and practically ran all the way home, tears streaming down her face.  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
Belle sighed and pulled her mother's car into it's space in front of their building. As far as she was concerned, if she never saw Shawn Brady's face again, it would be too soon.  
  
Belle turned the car off and grabbed her backpack off of the seat. She quickly locked the car doors and headed towards her building. Belle had been trying as hard as she could to not let thoughts of Shawn seep into her brain, but what he had put her through was hard to forget.  
  
She got into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor, and leaned against the wall and waited. Belle knew that moving to New York was the best idea for her right now. New York wouldn't remind of her of Shawn everywhere she went, like every place in Salem would.  
  
The doors to the elevator slid open and Belle stepped out. She nearly fell over in shock when she saw Shawn sitting on the floor next to her door. He looked up when he heard the elevator and stood.  
  
Belle dropped her backpack to the floor and glared icily at him. "Get out."  
  
*** 


	3. Phillip & Chloe

Chapter Three  
  
(Back to Chloe's House)  
  
Chloe and Phillip silently watched Belle walk out and close the front door behind her. Chloe stepped off her stairs and walked into the living room, motioning for Phillip to follow. Phillip sat on one side of the couch, and Chloe sat in the chair opposite him.  
  
Phillip looked around the house shiftily. "Your mom isn't home, is she?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Oh no, if she were, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. My mother would never let you past that front door. But, you're in luck, her and Craig are going to be gone for a few hours."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
Chloe leaned forward in her chair and glared at him. "What do you want, Phillip?"  
  
"I just... I wanted to see how you've been doing."  
  
Chloe crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "And you couldn't just ask Belle?"  
  
Phillip shook his head. "No, I couldn't. I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to make sure that you're okay."  
  
"Gee, thanks... I'm fine." She answered with a touch of bitterness in her voice.  
  
Phillip sighed and continued. "Chloe, I know that I've hurt you over and over again. But, I'm not going to hurt you ever again. That's a promise."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh wow, what a relief. I almost believed you the first hundred times you said you'd never hurt me. And look what happened..."  
  
"Chloe, I'm serious. This isn't me promising not to hurt you and begging for forgiveness and asking you to take me back. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I know that you're never going to take me back."  
  
"You're right... It is beyond over for you and me, Phillip. You've broken my heart so many times, I almost forgot that I still have one."  
  
Phillip groaned and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "God, Chloe... I've been such an idiot."  
  
Chloe nodded firmly. "You're not wrong about that."  
  
"I love you, Chloe. I have for a long time, and I always will. That's never going to change. But... I also hurt you. And, the worst part... I did it more than once, and I kept doing it."  
  
"Geez, Phillip... Are we going to have to rehash all of this in detail? It was painful enough the first time I went through it."  
  
Phillip shook his head and continued. "No, we don't. I just wanted to apologize for everything. I know that I've apologized for my actions over and over again, but when I said it before... I only said it so you would take me back. This time, I know that's not possible. I'm saying sorry, because I honestly and truthfully am. Chloe, you are an amazing person and you deserve far better than what I gave you. That's why I'm finally going to let you go, for good. I have to move on, and find an identity other than just being your boyfriend."  
  
"I know what you mean, and that's what I'm trying to do. I'm finally moving on with my life, a life that doesn't have room for you anymore."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement. "I know, and you're right. I've spent so much time struggling to keep you or get you back, that I completely lost sight of myself."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. "You never wanted to go to Columbia, did you?"  
  
"No, I only applied so I could be close to you."  
  
"Phillip... That's so wrong. You should never have let what I'm doing dictate your decisions in life. You really do need to find yourself. You are so much more than what you think you are. You could be anything, you just have to give yourself a chance."  
  
"I know, and that's what I'm trying to do. I spent so much time thinking about you, thinking about US, that I forgot who I was. I didn't have any goals or plans other than being with you. Now, I'm starting over... And, I know I have to do it alone."  
  
Chloe nodded and sighed. "So, that's what you came here to say..."  
  
Phillip nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, that's it... I wanted you to know that you don't ever have to worry about me bothering you again. I know I've been possessive and controlling in the past, but that's all over. I'm moving on, and I know you are too. I just wanted to make sure that you're doing good, and that you're happy..."  
  
Chloe smiled back at him. "I am happy. I'm fine. Everything is going to be just fine."  
  
"Good... good. That's all I want for you, Chloe. You may be surprised to hear me say that, because I have been so selfish. I wanted so badly to have you back and to be happy, that I never considered what might make you happy. And, I'm sorry... I can't apologize enough, and I can't make it go away. I just thought you should know."  
  
Chloe gently patted his hand with hers. "Thank you, that really means a lot to me. A lot more than all the times that you apologized before, because now I can tell that you really do mean it. And you know... No matter what, I want you to be happy too. I know that you're a good person, Phillip, and you're going to have an extraordinary life. You just have to promise me one thing..."  
  
Phillip's eyes widened in curiosity. "Anything... What do you want?"  
  
"That you will try, every day, to be the kind of man that I know you can be. Be the Phillip that I love, not the one that hurt me."  
  
Phillip smiled and nodded in understand. "I will... Thank. So, do you think there will ever come a day when we can be friends?"  
  
Chloe shrugged slightly. "I don't know... Maybe someday. But, not right now, and not soon. Sometimes I look at you and I see the Phillip that I care about, but other times, I only see that video, or the Phillip who said all those hurtful things to me in the past. It's going to take a while."  
  
"I understand completely. Besides, you and Belle are going to be in New York, so you'll have plenty of time to not see my face."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly and nodded. "That's true. What about you? I guess you're not going to Columbia now."  
  
"No, not now. My dad wants me to go to Yale, but I'm not sure what I want to do with the rest of my life. Maybe I'll just kick around Salem for a while, or maybe I'll travel... As much of a cliché as it is, I guess I need to go out and 'find myself.'"  
  
"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. I really do. And what you did tonight... it's a huge step in the right direction. This is the first time in the almost 3 years that I've known you, that I've ever seen you be this honest and sincere about something."  
  
Phillip shrugged nonchalantly. "It's about time, isn't it? After 18 years of acting like a spoiled, immature, selfish rich kid and losing the one person that I cared about the most... I made a conscious decision to give up the attitude, and attempt to behave like an adult."  
  
Chloe grinned slyly at him. "You mean, Belle made you make that decision."  
  
Phillip chuckled and nodded. "Something like that. I didn't think she'd ever speak to me again after she saw the video, but she's the one that made me wake up and take a good hard look in the mirror."  
  
"Well, she's pretty special that way. I knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at you for too long. She's the most forgiving person I've ever known."  
  
"Except for in Shawn's case."  
  
"Well, that's entirely different. He broke her heart, he lied to her, and he destroyed her... That's not easy to forgive. I can't say that I blame her."  
  
Phillip stood from the couch and Chloe stood with him. "Me either... I always thought Shawn was the least likely to hurt someone he loved."  
  
Chloe shrugged slightly. "I guess you never can tell. People can surprise you."  
  
"Speaking of... I'm surprised you even let me in here. Why did you?"  
  
"Honestly... I have no idea. But, I'm glad I did."  
  
Phillip smiled at her and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Me too... But, I better go... Best not to let a civilized conversation go on too long."  
  
Chloe laughed and ushered him towards the door. "Good point... Wouldn't want it to lead into an argument or tears or something..."  
  
Chloe opened the door and Phillip walked out on to her porch. He paused and then turned around to look at her. "Chloe... There's one more thing..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"  
  
Phillip gave her a half smile and continued. "For all the good things that we had. The things that I'd rather remember over the bad things."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding. "Thank you too... Good night, Phillip."  
  
"Good night, Chloe."  
  
Chloe smiled as she watched him walk away. She closed the door and locked it, then put her head against the door and sighed softly. "Thank you, Phillip... Thank you for letting me go."  
  
***  
  
(This conversation is much more civil than the next one... I think that's because Phillip has been a brat for a long time, so it's time for him to clean up his act. Shawn has just recently turned into a jerk, so his redemption is much farther in the future. Hmph. Men.) 


	4. Shawn & Belle

Chapter Four  
  
(Back to Belle and Shawn)  
  
"Get out."  
  
Shawn crossed his arms but did not move. "I just wanted to explain a few things."  
  
Belle shook her head and pointed towards the elevator. "There's nothing to explain, except the meaning of the phrase 'Get Out.' I told you I never wanted to see you again, and I don't."  
  
Belle grabbed her backpack and pushed past Shawn to stick her key in the door.  
  
"Belle... Please... If you ever really loved me, you'll listen to what I have to say."  
  
She paused for a moment and took her key out of the lock. Belle slowly turned to Shawn and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you. Using the way I feel about you to keep me from walking through this door. I guess you still know what buttons to push."  
  
"I'm sorry... I just... Please hear me out."  
  
Belle nodded and motioned for him to continue. Shawn took a moment to gather his thoughts and then lifted his head to look into her eyes.  
  
"I came here to tell you how sorry I am. I know that I could tell you that a million times and it would never make up for what I did to you. But, I am sorry. If I could go back and change things, I would, but I can't. I wasn't thinking when I made these decisions, and my intentions were good, but I guess I didn't realize what kind of impact they would make on everyone else. When I think about what you must be going through, I feel like I'm dying inside."  
  
Shawn paused and wiped his steadily flowing tears away with the back of his hand. "I love you, Belle... And, I know that you love me. But, I took that love and I threw it away. And that makes me the biggest idiot on the face of the earth."  
  
Belle nodded slowly, her lips pursed together in anger. "Well, you're right. You're right about all of that, but you left a few things out."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Belle shook her head and interrupted him angrily. "No, you don't know. You haven't even paused for a moment and thought about what I have been going through, so don't say that you have. If you had stopped to think about how your actions would affect the people you love, then maybe this would be different right now."  
  
"I didn't know what else to do. Jan was going to have an abortion, and I couldn't let that baby die."  
  
"She manipulated you, Shawn. She used you, and your friendship, to get attention. Don't you ever tell me again that this was the only way, because I know better. I've known your family my entire life, and I know that if you told your parents that your friend was in need, they would have helped Jan no matter what. No questions asked. You didn't have to claim to be the baby's father. You didn't have to lie to me and everyone else."  
  
Shawn looked downward and his tears kept falling. "I'm so sorry... I tried so hard to do the right thing, and it ended up being for nothing. The baby died anyway, and I lost everything... My parents are so angry with me, you hate me, I have no friends, and J.T. is gone... Nothing, I have nothing."  
  
"Shut up, Shawn... Just shut up for a minute." Shawn looked back up at her in surprise and Belle continued, her voice rising with anger. "Don't say anything else, because nothing you can say can fix this. You keep trying to justify your actions to me, but I don't care. You're right, you have lost everything... and maybe that's for the best. Maybe you'll learn a little bit about yourself with all this new alone time you have. I'm trying to feel something for you, pity or sympathy, but I can't feel anything. I love you, Shawn; I can't stop that from being true... But, I hate you too."  
  
"I know you do. And I feel so awful for what I've done."  
  
Belle shook her head and put a hand out to stop him. "Why don't you take a second and think about how awful I feel. Because, all I've heard since this started is how sorry YOU are, and how bad YOU feel. Let me explain a few things to you, Shawn. Let me finally have MY say."  
  
Shawn nodded and motioned for her to continue. Belle took a moment to gather her thoughts; she was not going to let Shawn bring her to tears again. She spoke slowly, chose her words carefully, and made sure to emphasize her anger.  
  
"Let's see, where do I begin? You tell me that you had sex with Jan, and she's having your baby. Do you know how that made me feel? Completely worthless. Like... I'm not good enough for you, I wasn't enough for you. I felt like everything we had was a lie, Shawn, and I thought this happened because of ME. I thought that Jan gave you something that I couldn't, and I blamed myself."  
  
Shawn frowned; her words were clearly getting to him. "But, none of that was true... If anything, I'm one that wasn't good enough for you."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and huffed in anger. "Whatever... The point is, what you did to me, made me feel like the lowest person on earth. And, then, when I was finally starting to convince myself that it wasn't my fault, and it was safe to believe in love again... You stood in this very same hallway and accused me of killing Jan's baby."  
  
"I'm sorry about that too... I was so confused, I didn't know what to believe."  
  
"Why? Why was this so confusing for you? Why did you even have to make a decision? You have known me my entire life, Shawn... I have never ever hurt someone the way that you accused me of. I've never even hit another person or pushed them. I would have never put Jan or her baby in danger, and if I had thought that they were I would have gotten them help."  
  
Shawn nodded in understanding. "I know... I know that now."  
  
Belle threw her hands up in frustration. "What does it matter NOW? You should have known it then. I have never lied to you, not even a tiny white lie, in all the years that we have known each other. But, you believed and you trusted in Jan. The same Jan who dropped pig's blood on Phillip and Chloe, the same Jan who put a hidden camera in the showers so that she could make money off of Chloe's naked body on the internet. The same Jan who has never done anything but lie for her entire life. This is the person you choose to trust? This is a person you suddenly expect honesty from? Do you even understand how that might make ME feel?"  
  
"I... I don't know what to say to make this better. I don't know what to do. You have to tell me what I can do to fix things."  
  
Belle sighed and her voice grew even louder. "Nothing... You. Can't. Do. Anything. It's not going to go away, and I'm not going to feel better."  
  
The door to Belle's house opened and her father stood in the doorway with one eyebrow raised. "What's going on out here? Your mother and I heard yelling."  
  
Belle pointed towards Shawn and answered. "Nothing, dad. He was just leaving as a matter of fact."  
  
John nodded and looked towards Shawn. "Good, because you're not welcome in my home or anywhere near my daughter. Do you understand?"  
  
Shawn nodded and looked John in the eyes. "Yes, yes sir."  
  
Shawn didn't look towards Belle, he just turned and pressed the button on the elevator. Belle stopped him with the sound of her voice.  
  
"Shawn... Wait a second..."  
  
Shawn turned and looked at her expectantly, and she continued. "I forgot... There are two things I forgot to tell you."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Belle sighed quietly, her expression softening for just a second. "I'm sorry about J.T. I really really am. I'm going to miss him too."  
  
Shawn wiped a tear away and nodded. "Thank you... What's the other thing?"  
  
Belle's body shifted, her posture stiffened and she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a steely gaze. "Stay away from me. I want to remember the Shawn Brady I used to know. The one that I loved, and trusted. The one that would never lie to me. Or at least I thought so. What you've become... isn't the same person at all. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you again. As far as I'm concerned, you no longer exist to me. I need to move on with my life, and the only way I can do it is to completely forget about you. So, please forget about me too, live your life, be happy and pretend that you never knew me."  
  
Shawn nodded in understanding, and tried to keep himself from crying again. He had done this to himself, and could no longer blame anyone else for his problems. The elevator opened in front of him, and he stepped inside without saying a word to Belle. The doors closed and Belle watched his face disappear behind them.  
  
She managed to smile slightly as he disappeared and quietly whispered to herself. "Goodbye, Shawn..."  
  
Belle turned to look at her father, who had a clear expression of concern on his face. "Belle... Are you alright?"  
  
Belle nodded and hugged her father tightly. "Yeah, daddy... I'm fine. I just did what I had to do. I was so sick of crying all the time over what happened... I had to find a way to end it, so I could try to move on with my life."  
  
John smiled proudly at her. "You're a very strong girl, Izzy B. You make me proud."  
  
Belle smiled back at him in appreciation. "Thank you..."  
  
"Now, come on inside... If I'm not mistaken, it's almost past your bedtime."  
  
Belle grinned and followed her father inside. "Awww... Dad... I'm a little too old to have a bedtime."  
  
Belle headed for the stairs and her father frowned at her. "Please, humor your father for at least a few more months. Pretend like you're still a kid until you go off to college."  
  
Belle nodded and jokingly saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir... I'm off to bed then. Good night, dad."  
  
John laughed softly and bid her good night. "Sleep tight, kiddo."  
  
Belle turned and headed up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her. She sighed sadly and stood frozen with the doorknob in her hand. Her insides felt cold, and she knew that no matter how many times she said it out loud, she would never be able to forget Shawn. But, she couldn't spend the rest of her life pining for him either.  
  
***  
  
(I started this last week, then went out of town... I'm glad I didn't post it, because I did a bunch of editing when I got back. These are the more angsty chapters; the fun & happy ones are coming soon. Can you tell that I'm just really ticked at Shawn's character right now? Grrrrrrr.) 


	5. A Call to Brady

Chapter Five  
  
(Back at Chloe's)  
  
After Phillip left, Chloe quickly did her nightly routine and got ready for bed. She threw herself on the bed with a sigh. Chloe rolled on to her side and grabbed her phone, dialing the numbers to Belle's house quickly. She waited through several rings, until the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, this is Belle. Leave me a message."  
  
Chloe sighed and waited for the beep. "Hey Belle, it's Chloe. You said to call you, so I am. Everything is okay... I guess I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Good night."  
  
Chloe tapped the off button and frowned at the phone. "Hmm... She must not be home yet. Weird..."  
  
She reached over to put the phone back on the charger but suddenly changed her mind. Her fingers tapped out the seven numbers that she had only recently memorized, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Brady..."  
  
"Chloe... What's up?"  
  
Chloe sat up and leaned against her headboard. "I'm not calling too late, am I?"  
  
Brady chuckled softly through the phone. "It's only eleven, so definitely not. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, why does something have to be going on for me to call you? We're friends, friends sometimes just call each other to say hey."  
  
"Yes, but you don't usually call at eleven o'clock on a Wednesday to just say 'hey'. Especially when I've already talked to you twice today."  
  
Chloe paused and bit her lip nervously. "It's Phillip."  
  
Brady groaned softly, and Chloe could almost imagine the expression on his face. "What did he do to you now?"  
  
"He let me go."  
  
There was a long pause on Brady's end, until he asked in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I almost can't believe it, Brady. He came over, he didn't pull any of his old crap with me... and he let me go. He told me he was moving on, and that he knew it was over for us for good."  
  
"So, it's officially over?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled. "Yeah... It has been for awhile, I was just waiting for him to realize that."  
  
"I have a feeling he had a little help with that, don't you?"  
  
"A LITTLE help? More like a LOT of help. Your sister... Whatever she has been telling him, it's worked. He's like a totally different person... He's finally being honest with me, and more importantly, with himself."  
  
"That's my sister... She always brings out the best in people, and she's always the first one to tell you what an idiot you are."  
  
Chloe laughed softly. "Well, that's what she did for Phillip, apparently. He finally realizes what he's done, and he sincerely feels sorry about it. That's a big change from how he usually acts."  
  
"So, is that really it?" Brady paused, his tone of voice changed somewhat, but Chloe couldn't figure out why. "You're not going to like fall in love with the new and improved Phillip, are you?"  
  
Chloe laughed again and shook her head. "No, definitely not. I'm always going to care about Phillip, but it's just not meant to be for the two of us. No matter how much he's changed, it would never work out for us. We're way too different."  
  
"I was just checking... I know you've said 'it's over' before, and then you two would try to work things out again."  
  
"It's completely over. And, that's a promise. Belle and I had a long talk earlier about moving on with our lives, and I think we both agree that moving to New York is going to help us both move on."  
  
Brady sighed softly at the mention of it. "I'm going to miss the both of you. I won't have anyone left to pick on."  
  
"Well, you can always pick on us through e-mails, phone calls and weekend visits. But... I am worried about Belle. I know she said she never wants to see SHawn again, and she wants to forget about all of it... But..."  
  
Brady interrupted and finished Chloe's thought for her. "But, that's a chapter in her life that will never be closed, no matter how much she says it is. Those two... it's a lifelong story... I just didn't think it would turn out like this."  
  
"Nobody did, Brady. I didn't think Shawn was capable of causing that much pain to anyone, much less Belle. I still can't believe it. I always thought that they would be the ones who would always be together. I never believed in soulmates until I got to know them. If there is such a thing, it's those two. I only wish there was something I could do."  
  
Brady took a breath in, then exhaled slowly. "She's pretty adamant about there being no chance for them to reconcile. If they're meant to be together, they'll find their way back to each other. The only thing we can do is stand by her and support her."  
  
  
Chloe sighed and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I just hope that Shawn will come to his senses some day, and when he does, maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive him."  
  
"So do I. As much as I can't stand the guy for what he's done... My sister has been in love with him her entire life. I can't imagine the two of them apart."  
  
"Me either... Anyway, I better go. I have to get up early. Thanks for talking to me."  
  
"Anytime... Thanks for calling me. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Brady." Chloe smiled as she hung up the phone. She turned the light off and slipped under her covers with a yawn. Things may be over for her and Phillip, but she hoped that Brady was right. If two people were really meant to be, they would always find their way to each other. She prayed that Belle and Shawn could someday rediscover what they had once shared. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if she would ever find that kind of love herself or if she had already passed it by without even noticing it. A soul that would fit perfectly with her own.  
  
***  
  
(Back at Belle's)  
  
Belle turned away from her closed bedroom door and sat down on her bed. The light on her answering machine was flashing red, so she leaned over and tapped the play button.  
  
"Hey Belle, it's Chloe. You said to call you, so I am. Everything is okay... I guess I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Good night."  
  
Belle sighed and hit the speed dial button that would dial Chloe's house. There was a brief pause and a busy signal. Belle frowned and put the phone back on it's base.  
  
"I wonder who you're on the phone with, Chloe."  
  
She shrugged slightly and opened the drawer on the table next to her bed. There was a photo lying inside of her and Shawn together. It was the only one she hadn't packed away. They were smiling and hugging, and she realized it was taken only a year ago when he came to pick her up for the Last Blast.  
  
Belle held back her tears and shook her head. "Things can really change in a year..."  
  
Belle grabbed the photo from the drawer and placed her fingers on it as if to rip it in two. She paused for only a moment, but it felt like an eternity. One single tear slowly made it's way down her right cheek and Belle moved one hand to wipe it away.  
  
"I can't do it..." She threw the picture back in the drawer and slammed it shut. "I don't know why I can't just get rid of it."  
  
Belle lied down and put her head on the pillow. She knew why she couldn't do it; she just couldn't say it out loud. Part of her would always belong to Shawn, and part of him would always belong to her. She knew that she could move on and live her life without him, but part of her kept wondering why she should.  
  
*** 


	6. Dresses

Chapter Six  
  
(The Next Day... Salem Place)  
  
Chloe plopped herself down in the chair next to Belle. They were still waiting for Mimi to emerge from the dressing room in one of her many choices for Last Blast attire. Chloe sighed softly and Belle looked at her uneasily.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be here, Chloe? I know sitting around watching Mimi do a formal wear fashion show is probably not your first choice of after school activities."  
  
Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine, Belle. It certainly beats going home and staring at my ceiling. And, since I'm definitely not going to the dance, I can live vicariously through Mimi's fashion choices."  
  
Belle frowned slightly. "Are you sure there's no way I can convince you to go?"  
  
"Oh yeah, one hundred percent sure. I'm just going to stay home, watch some videos and pig out on junk food. I want my last year in high school to end without incident, if that's possible."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding, and both girls turned as the door to Mimi's dressing room opened. Mimi stepped out wearing a long, strapless, purple gown. Chloe and Belle were silent until Mimi waved her hands in frustration.  
  
"Wellllll... What do you think?"  
  
Chloe nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "Beautiful, Mimi... I love it."  
  
Belle chimed in with her opinion. "It's perfect. It was perfect two days ago when you tried it on, and it was perfect yesterday, and it's still perfect today."  
  
Mimi pouted slightly and moved to look at herself in the full length mirror. "Are you sure? Cause... I just... I want to look, you know, hot."  
  
Belle laughed and stood next to Mimi in the mirror, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Meems, you ARE hot. You've tried on every dress in this store, and this is definitely the one. Kevin won't even be able to form a coherent sentence when he sees you in this."  
  
"But... You're my best friend, you're supposed to tell me I look good even if I don't."  
  
"Then ask Chloe... She has no best friend loyalties to you. You can trust her unbiased opinion."  
  
"That's true..." Mimi turned away from the mirror to face Chloe, and looked at her expectantly. "So... Chloe... What do you think?"  
  
Chloe smiled widely at her. "I said it was beautiful, and it is. Belle was right, this dress is perfect. You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you... Thank you both."  
  
Belle grinned proudly and patted Mimi on the back. "Good... Now, go get changed and buy this dress. If you drag me down here again tomorrow, I will kill you."  
  
Mimi laughed and headed back to her dressing room. "Okay... This is the one, I promise..."  
  
Belle took her seat next to Chloe again and was about to speak when she heard a ringing coming from her purse. She quickly grabbed it and answered it.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Hey, Belle..."  
  
Belle sat back in surprise. "Phillip? What's going on?"  
  
"Not much... What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm out shopping... with Mimi... She's getting her dress for the dance."  
  
Phillip paused and then asked. "What about you? Aren't you going?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. Maybe if there was another single, dateless person I could hang out with, I'd consider it."  
  
"Then we should go. You and me."  
  
Belle nearly choked in surprise. "What? Like a date? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in curiosity and Belle shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Phillip laughed on the other end and vehemently denied the implications of his question. "No, not like a date... You want to go, I want to go... Neither of us have dates or anything. So, it's not an actual date. It's just two very good friends who are arriving together."  
  
Belle put a hand on her chest and breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Oh good... You freaked me out for a minute there. I guess that sounds alright."  
  
"Good... I can pick you up at your house at like seven, we can get some dinner and then go make an appearance at the dance. I think we both need a night of fun, something to make us forget about all of our problems... That's why I'm asking."  
  
Belle smiled to herself and nodded. "I think you're right... Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Alright then, it's a plan. I'll let you get back to your shopping now. Have fun..."  
  
"I will... Thanks, Phillip..."  
  
Belle and Phillip exchanged quick goodbyes and she put her phone back in her purse and looked at Chloe strangely. Chloe's mouth was wide open in shock.  
  
"You're going to the dance with Phillip?"  
  
Belle cringed and sunk down in her chair. "Yes, but it's not what you think, Chloe. I swear."  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"It's a friend thing, that's all. I want to go, and so does he... So we're just hang out together so we don't look like complete losers. You're not mad, are you?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, I'm not mad. Just surprised... that's all."  
  
Belle furrowed her brow and looked at Chloe uneasily. "Are you sure? It's not too weird, is it?"  
  
Chloe smiled and patted Belle on the arm reassuringly. "No, it's not weird. Like you said, it's just a friend thing. And, even if it wasn't, it's no big deal... I am over Phillip, and completely past that now."  
  
"That's a very healthy response. I am impressed."  
  
"Yeah, well... It's about time that Phillip and I started acting like mature adults about our former relationship."  
  
Mimi emerged from the dressing room with her purple dress over her arm, and her hair in disarray. She went to the mirror and combed her fingers through her hair, attempting to smooth it down enough to look presentable. Mimi grinned and turned to face Belle.  
  
"I guess it's your turn to try on dresses then."  
  
"You must have overheard our conversation." Mimi nodded and Belle continued. "But, I don't need to buy a dress. I already have one."  
  
Mimi looked at her in surprise. "You do? You have a party dress just lying around the house?"  
  
Belle nodded. "Yup. I actually bought it a few months ago when I thought that there might still be a chance for me to go to the dance with... Well, you know. It would be stupid to waste it, right?"  
  
"Right... Of course."   
  
Mimi smiled and headed off to the counter to pay for her new dress. Belle and Chloe stood and followed behind her, but Chloe stopped suddenly when something caught her eye. Chloe moved about six different dresses out of the way so she could get a better look at one special dress. It was floor length and a very unique shade of blue, it was covered in some sort of glitter from top to bottom and when the lights overhead caught it, it shimmered brightly.   
  
Chloe sighed softly and whispered to herself. "Wow... It's beautiful."  
  
Belle stopped in her tracks and turned to see what Chloe was talking about. "What?"  
  
Chloe took the dress off the rack and showed it to Belle. "This dress... I love it. It's amazing."  
  
Belle smiled and admired the dress for herself. "It is gorgeous. You should definitely get it."  
  
Chloe broke her reverie to laugh out loud. "Yeah right... I should buy a new dress so I can sit around my house alone wearing it."  
  
"Now now... You never know when a formal dress might come in handy."  
  
"Right... In case I have a FORMAL emergency, I'll have a spare dress hanging in my closet."  
  
Belle grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh... Besides, it looks like it's the only one here. And, I'm just going to guess that it happens to be your size."  
  
Chloe checked the tag and nodded. "It is my size... But, I can't. I already waste enough of my parents' money on clothes as it is. If I came home with a dress that I might never wear, Nancy would kill me."  
  
Chloe hung the dress back up and Belle shrugged in defeat. "Alright then... But don't complain later on when you regret it. Because you will regret it. Trust me. I've been there."  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "You are certifiably insane, Belle. You know that, right?"  
  
"Only when it comes to shopping, Chloe." Belle winked at her and pulled her by the arm towards the front of the store.  
  
Chloe took one last glance at the dress before she walked away. Part of her wanted to listen to Belle and get it anyway, but she didn't know when she'd have the opportunity to wear it again.  
  
***  
  
(A little while later...)  
  
Belle turned her key in the door and walked into her house. Her mother was standing nearby sifting through a stack of mail.  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
Marlena laid the mail on the table and smiled at her youngest daughter. "Hi sweetheart... Did Mimi get her dress yet?"  
  
Belle nodded thankfully. "Yes, and it just so happened to be the first one she tried on two days ago."  
  
"That's good. What about you? Have you changed your mind yet?"  
  
Belle paused for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, actually. I didn't want to be the only single person without a date there, but Phillip is going... So I guess we're sort of going together."  
  
Marlena raised her eyebrows in surprise. "On a date?"  
  
"Well, no... Not technically. Just two friends going together. That's all."  
  
"Good, I'm glad that dress that your father and I spent all that money on won't be going to waste."  
  
Belle grinned sheepishly at her mother. "I know, me too... In fact, I'm going to go upstairs and get it out. I want to make sure it's not wrinkled or anything."  
  
Marlena nodded as Belle headed for the stairs. "You had a few things in the mail today, so I laid them on your bed."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Belle hurried up the stairs and rushed into her bedroom. She threw her backpack on the floor and went to her closet. Belle pushed aside some of her other clothes until she found what she was looking for. It was still covered in plastic and hadn't been unwrapped since the day she had bought it.   
  
Belle sighed as she pulled the plastic away and inspected the dress closely. She had bought it just a few days before Shawn had told her about Jan, intending to save it for the Last Blast. Belle had considered returning it to the store, but something had kept her from doing it. Part of her had been holding out hope that the nightmare would end and she could magically fix things between her and Shawn, giving her the chance to wear it for their final high school dance.  
  
The dress was still in perfect condition and Belle gingerly put it back inside the closet. She walked to her bed and grabbed the small stack of mail that her mother had left for her. There were a couple of graduation cards from family and friends who were unable to make it to her graduation, one from her half brother Eric, and one from her Grandma and Grandpa Evans. Belle stared at the third envelope in her hand strangely though. It was blank except for her first name scrawled in neat block lettering.  
  
Belle sat on her bed and anxiously tore open the mystery envelope. Two pieces of white paper were inside, folded up together neatly. She pulled the papers out and unfolded them, her breath catching in her throat as she stared at what was before her. It was a drawing made by a child's hand, a drawing of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a large smile on her face. The name written in a childish scrawl in the corner said, "Shawn Douglas Brady".  
  
Belle stared at it curiously for a moment, wondering why he had given it to her. She moved the drawing aside and found the second sheet of the paper, suddenly remembering where this came from. Their fourth grade teacher had written the assignment on the second sheet of the paper. She had asked each child in the class to draw a picture of their best friend, and to write a paragraph about them.  
  
Belle smiled as she read Shawn's paragraph to herself: "This is Belle Black. She is my best friend. She is my best friend because she is pretty, smart and nice to all people, even people who are not nice to her. She always makes me smile even if I feel bad. I hope we are friends forever, because if we are ever not friends then I would be very sad. I love my friend Belle very much."  
  
Belle felt tears spilling down their face and she laid the two pages on the bed next to her so she could wipe her eyes.  
  
Belle shook her head and muttered to herself quietly. "Oh God, Shawn... Why did this have to happen?"  
  
Belle sighed and laid down, bringing Shawn's drawing with her. She must have stared at them for at least an hour, wondering if she could ever get back what she had lost. Even though she had told Shawn that she never wanted to see him again, her heart was telling her something else.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the slowness again... I've had visitors from out of town, and haven't had much time. Anyway... You can see pictures of the dresses that Chloe, Mimi and Belle pick out in this chapter at the following addresses:  
Chloe's Dress (which is about a 100 times more beautiful in person):  
http://www.geocities.com/hopegrace24/cdress.jpg  
Belle's Dress  
http://www.geocities.com/hopegrace24/bdress.jpg  
Mimi's Dress  
http://www.geocities.com/hopegrace24/mdress.jpg  
  
I was helping my cousin shop for her prom, and saved a few of these pictures from the web. Heck... I almost want the dress I picked for Chloe, because it is absolutely gorgeous... and sparkly. 


	7. Almost

Chapter Seven  
  
(Same Day...)  
  
Chloe knocked on Brady's door firmly with one hand and crossed her fingers with the other. She didn't usually come over uninvited, but she was in the area after her shopping trip with Mimi and Chloe and felt like stopping by. Her fingers were crossed in hopes that Brady was home, and that she wasn't interrupting him in the middle of something.  
  
Brady answered the door and stared at her in shock. "Chloe... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was kind of in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by and say hey."  
  
"Alright then... Come on in, make yourself at home." Brady moved out of the way and ushered her in.  
  
Chloe smiled nervously and made her way into Brady's loft. She sat on the end of his couch and rubbed her hands together anxiously. Brady closed the door behind her and sat on the opposite end of the couch. He glared at her curiously, but said nothing.  
  
  
Chloe looked up at him and attempted another smile. "Brady... You're looking at me like I'm growing an extra eyeball or something. Why?"  
  
"Because... You have never come over to visit me completely unannounced. So, between that, last night's out of the blue phone call and this weird fidgety thing you've got going on... Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Chloe looked away and paused to think. There was something eating away at her, but unfortunately, she couldn't quite put her finger on what it might be. She turned back to Brady and shrugged in confusion. "I... I don't know... I know that something is wrong, or different, but I don't know what it is. So, I just... I don't know."  
  
Brady shook his head in confusion. "Uhm... What?"  
  
"It's hard to explain..."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I feel like there is something I have to tell you, something that I NEED to tell you... But, I don't even know what it is."  
  
"Chloe... Do you have a really high fever? Have you been taking drugs or drinking? Or have you just gone mad?"  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "No, none of that. I'm sorry... My brain is just a little muddled right now."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding. "Well, when it gets a little more cleared out, please let me know whatever it is that you know that you don't know."  
  
Chloe grinned at him and nodded. "You'll be the first to hear it..."  
  
"So, Chloe Lane... What have you been up to today?"  
  
"Believe it or not... I went dress shopping with Mimi and Belle."  
  
"Dress shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, but not for me. Mimi needed a second opinion, so I got dragged along. And you'll never believe what I have to tell you next..."  
  
Brady looked at her skeptically. "What? A UFO landed in the middle of Salem Place?"  
  
Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "Nooooo... Not that unbelievable. Your sister is going to the Last Blast with Phillip. Just as friends, it's not a date or anything."  
  
"And what about us?"  
  
Chloe's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Huh? Us? What about us what?"  
  
"What are WE going to be doing on Saturday night when all the kiddies are dancing the night away to crappy prom music?"  
  
"Ohhh... Well... *I*, meaning me, was planning on sitting around the house, eating junk food and watching bad movies. If you want to join me, then you are more than welcome to."  
  
"Sounds like a pretty good idea..."  
  
Chloe stopped him before he could finish. "Brady... Don't tell me you have nothing better to do on a Saturday night besides hanging out with me..."  
  
Brady shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't. I mean, if you hadn't already noticed, I'm not exactly the most popular guy in town."  
  
"And why is that? You should really... I don't know... Try to make more friends. Because, once I'm gone, you'll be really bored."  
  
Brady smiled sweetly at her. "That's true... But, for now... I'd rather spend my Saturday evening with you."  
  
Chloe threw her hands up in defeat. "Alright then... But, remember, beggars can't be choosers. So, when my boring Saturday night gets too boring, I don't want to hear any complaints."  
  
"No complaining, I promise." Brady paused and then shifted subjects. "So, you're not bothered by the fact that my sister is going to the Last Blast with your ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Not even a little bit?"  
  
Chloe shook her head and smiled at him. "Nope, not even a little. I thought it might... But, it doesn't. First off, it's not even an actual date. And, even if it was... It wouldn't bother me. He has to move on with his life, and so do I. I don't care who he dates, as long as he's happy. And maybe, someday, if I ever meet a guy crazy enough to date me, then Phillip won't care either. I know he's been the jealous type in the past, but I think he's finally getting over that. Things are going to be okay."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and then stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute... If you ever meet a guy crazy enough to date you? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Crazy enough... or dumb enough, I suppose. Brady, you and I both know that I'm not exactly the type of girl that most guys go for. I never had anyone interested in me until I met Phillip."  
  
Brady's forehead wrinkled up and he frowned at her. "What are you talking about, Chloe? You are a very beautiful woman, and any guy who wouldn't be attracted you is an idiot."  
  
Chloe smiled shyly and waved her hand at him. "Thank you... But that's not what I meant. I'm not like other girls my age, and I never have been. Most guys want meek, girly-girls who will take their crap... I'm not like that. I took more crap from Phillip than I should have, and I'm not going to do that again. Not for anyone. Besides, I'm going to be way too busy with my music to let my social life interfere."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that your main focus is your music. You should never let anything interfere with that. But, I think you're selling yourself short."  
  
"I am?"  
  
Brady nodded firmly. "Absolutely... Yes, there are some guys who are only interested in girls who will do whatever they tell them. But, there are guys who are more interested in women like you. Someone who is strong, intelligent, opinionated and most of all, confident. In fact, I am completely sure that there is a guy out there who is looking for a woman exactly like you."  
  
Chloe grinned at him and laid her hand over his. "Well, if you ever run into him, please give him my number."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. What I'm trying to say is that I don't think you will ever have to worry about falling in love again. You are an amazing person, inside and out, and a lot more people realize that than you think."  
  
"Okay, okay... I see what you're saying, and thank you."  
  
Brady smiled and wrapped his fingers around hers, giving her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it. "Good... Now, what are we going to do about my sister?"  
  
Chloe sighed and bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "I don't know. I don't even know what we CAN do. She seems like she's doing pretty well, considering..."  
  
"But, she's not. I can tell."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "Well, she's not teetering on a ledge or anything, that's the good news. But, you're right. She's not doing as well as she's letting on, I can see it too. She's trying to completely erase Shawn from her life by pretending that he doesn't exist. She won't even say his name out loud. But, it's not working..."  
  
Brady groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "No, it's not. No matter how much you tell yourself to forget someone, you never will. Not when they mean that much to you. Shawn is a part of Belle forever, and she is a part of him, no matter what. I can see it in her eyes. He's still there and he always will be."  
  
"I know that things like this aren't supposed to be easy. And, I know that there is a lot of trust that needs to be rebuilt... But, I wish that Belle could just look at Shawn one more time and see him for what he means to her, and not for what he did. Maybe then she could give him a second chance."  
  
"Does he even deserve a second chance?"  
  
Chloe hesitated for a moment and then nodded assuredly. "Yes, he does. We all do, Brady. People sometimes make mistakes, horrible mistakes, the kind of mistakes that you regret for the rest of the life... That doesn't mean they can't ever be trusted again. Most people learn from their mistakes and don't keep repeating them in the future. I believe in second chances, Brady... Don't you?"  
  
Brady looked away from her and sighed softly. After a moment of silence, he turned back and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do. But, sometimes when a person has been hurt, they can never get over it... they can never forgive."  
  
"But, that's not Belle. And, I know it's not you, either. You and Marlena gave your relationship a second chance, and look at how well it worked out. Belle gave Mimi a second chance and that worked out too... I know she has the ability to forgive Shawn too, she just has to let the pain subside."  
  
"But, giving someone a second chance doesn't always work out. I hate to bring it up, but look at you and Phillip."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned. "Let's NOT look at me and Phillip."  
  
Brady grinned and pointed a finger at her. "Exactly my point."  
  
Chloe chuckled and playfully slapped his hand away. "Actually, it just goes to further the point I was trying to make."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Phillip and I... I gave him a second chance, a third, a fourth, and a fifth... I don't know, I lost count. But, the point is... I don't regret it. Yes, I got hurt again, we both got hurt, but... I know that if I had just given up the first time something went wrong, I would have regretted it the rest of my life. Far more than I regret trying to work things out. You have to take that chance or you'll never know what you could have lost."  
  
Brady shrugged in defeat and grinned at her. "Well, I'm always up for taking chances, so you may just be right."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and she waved her index finger at him in a scolding way. "You know, Brady... I think you just like to argue with me for argument's sake, even when you agree with me."  
  
"Well, that's because you're so much fun to argue with."  
  
"Gee thanks..." Chloe rolled her eyes and checked the watch on her wrist. "As much fun as this back and forth banter has been, I have to go. The closer I get to leaving for New York, the more insistent Nancy has been that I be home for dinner every night."  
  
Brady stood and walked towards the door with Chloe in front of him. "I can't say I blame her... It's going to be awfully lonely around here with you and Belle hundreds of miles away."  
  
Chloe turned around and leaned against the door, grinning at Brady as she did so. "Yeah, you might actually have to go out and make some friends your own age."  
  
"Ouch, Chloe... That hurts... That really hurts."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and winked. "It's the truth, that's all. But, seriously, Brady... I probably don't tell you this enough, not as much as I should anyway... But, thank you."  
  
Brady's eyebrows furrowed together. "For what?"  
  
"For everything..." Chloe looked downward for a second and fidgeted nervously. She looked back up at Brady and smiled again. "I know we had a rocky start, but this past year, you've been... You've been amazing. You've been there for me every time I needed you, and you've supported me through everything, bad or good. Your friendship is one of the most special things I've ever known... So, I have to make sure I thank you."  
  
Brady smiled at her and nodded. "You don't have to thank me, Chloe. That's what friends do for each other. And, I hope you know that I'm always going to be here for you, whether you need me or not."  
  
"I know... and ditto."   
  
Chloe impulsively wrapped her arms around Brady and hugged him tightly. Brady sighed and gently stroked her back as he held her close. Chloe leaned out of the embrace and stared into his blue eyes, their faces just centimeters away from each other. Brady smiled at her again, and Chloe felt a strange feeling in her stomach as his warm breath hit her face. He moved in closer to her and Chloe felt like her heart was going to suddenly stopped beating, but the feeling quickly left when he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Brady stepped away and let go of her, and Chloe felt completely dumbstruck. She couldn't explain what she had just been feeling, or why she had even showed up at his loft that night, but she knew it must be important. She knew that there was something she was forgetting to say to him.  
  
Chloe tried to shake it off and stammered nervously. "Brady... I..."  
  
Brady seemed to be oblivious to Chloe's strange behavior and interrupted. "Maybe you should talk to Shawn. See where he stands, how he feels about Belle, all of that... I don't think I'm the best person to do it; my temper might get the best of me. But, you... He would listen to you."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding and slid the door open. "Yeah, I think I will. I'll talk to him at school or something. Good idea."  
  
"Alright... I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then."  
  
Chloe forced a smile and pushed herself out into the hallway. "Yeah... Good night."  
  
Brady smiled widely at her and shut the door. Chloe pushed the button for the elevator, but took a moment to glance at Brady's now closed door. Something inside her had thought, for just a moment, that Brady was planning on kissing her. Not just on the forehead as he sometimes did when he was comforting her or taking care of her, but a real kiss. One that would be gentle, but passionate, and last for a very long time. And instead of being scared of it, she had wanted him too and had been disappointed when it was just a peck on the forehead.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Chloe stepped inside. She pushed the button for the ground floor and leaned against the back wall with a sigh.  
  
Chloe quietly muttered to herself as the doors slid closed in front of her. "Stop seeing things that aren't there, Chloe... You're going to drive yourself crazy."  
  
*** 


	8. Advice

Chapter Eight  
  
(The Next Day. End of the School Day.)  
  
Belle stared into the back of her locker, lost in it's darkness. She knew exactly what she had hiding back there, and she couldn't bear to look at it again. What was lying back there now used to be hanging on the inside of her locker door; pictures of Shawn and a couple of short notes he had written to her while bored in class. She had taken them down the day after she had found out about Jan being pregnant, and hadn't looked at them since. As with everything else in her life pertaining to Shawn, she had attempted to throw them in the trash, but found it completely impossible.  
  
Belle found the book she was looking for and threw it hastily into her backpack. She slammed the locker door shut with a sigh and nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned to walk away. Phillip was standing next to her with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
Belle gasped in shock and nearly dropped everything she was carrying. "Oh my God, Phillip... You scared me half to death."  
  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to. I've been watching you stare into your locker for at least 2 minutes... Is there something interesting in there?"  
  
Belle shook her head and averted her eyes. "No, not anymore anyway."  
  
"So, you all ready for the big dance tomorrow?"  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am. Chloe's going to come over tomorrow and help me figure out what to do with my hair, and assist me with the accessorizing."  
  
Phillip smiled and nodded. "Good... I'm really looking forward to it. More than I thought I would. I was kind of dreading another Last Blast, but I'm pretty sure this one will be alright."  
  
"I think you may be right. Besides, the odds of another Last Blast catastrophe are pretty slim. I'm looking forward to it too, actually. Everything has been so bad lately, and I REALLY need a night out to just completely forget about all my problems."  
  
"Well, that is my goal for the evening. There will be no talking about our personal problems tomorrow night... Only good things."  
  
Belle smiled widely and nodded in agreement. "Right... No moping."  
  
Phillip nodded and grinned slyly at her. "So, what's your dress look like?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, it's a surprise."  
  
"A surprise? We're not getting married, Belle... We're just going to a high school dance together. There is no bad luck involved."  
  
Belle pouted slightly and playfully hit Phillip on the arm. "I know... But, humor me, okay? I want to have a big entrance when you come pick me up, and I can't do that if I describe the dress in all it's glory to you now."  
  
Phillip laughed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright... Whatever will make you happy. I'm just glad that you decided to go."  
  
Belle smiled at him happily. "Well, I'm glad you asked."  
  
***  
  
(Across that same hallway, at the same time.)  
  
Chloe exited the bathroom and turned towards the lockers, but she froze in her tracks. She saw Belle and Phillip standing together at Belle's locker, completely oblivious to the world around them. Phillip was laughing at whatever Belle was telling him and Belle had a large smile on her face. But, that wasn't what froze Chloe. Shawn was standing at the other end of the hallway, his pain clearly written all over his face. He was staring at Belle and Phillip, and completely motionless.  
  
Chloe looked at him sadly, and for just a moment, he moved his eyes to catch her gaze. When he noticed her looking at him, he quickly turned away and hurried down the adjacent hallway, moving out of sight. Chloe sighed and moved down the hallway, pausing for a moment when Belle caught her by the arm.  
  
"Chloe... What's up? You look like you're in a hurry."  
  
Chloe nodded but didn't look at Belle when she replied, she kept her gaze fixed on the direction that Shawn had walked in. "I am. I can't explain right now. I'll talk to you later..."  
  
She walked away quickly, leaving Belle and Phillip in confusion. Chloe broke into a jog when she reached the corner that Shawn had turned moments before. She ran down the other hallway which ended in doors that led out to the parking lot behind the gym.  
  
Chloe pushed the doors open with force and saw Shawn leaning against the wall of the building, looking towards the ground. She took a brief moment to catch her breath and walked slowly towards him.  
  
"Shawn... Are you okay?"  
  
Shawn looked up at her and replied. "Do you care?"  
  
Chloe sighed sadly and walked closer to him. "Of course I do. God, Shawn... Things have been so screwed up, and I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. None of us have been, and that's wrong. I wish I had a good excuse, but there is no excuse for it. I still care about you, and so does everyone else... it's just been... awkward."  
  
Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. "No, it makes sense. Belle is your best friend, and I am the one at fault here, so I'm not surprised. You guys stood by her, and she needed that."  
  
"But we should have stood by you too. I'm not going to say that what you did can be excused, because it can't. Everybody is angry, Shawn. You hurt Belle, and when you hurt Belle, you hurt everyone who loves her too. But, still... You've been my friend since I moved to Salem, and I should have been able to put my anger aside long enough to see how you were doing. I'm really sorry..."  
  
"Thank you. You're the first person besides my parents to ask me I was okay."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Well... Are you?"  
  
Shawn shifted his eyes from her gaze and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"And you are also lying through your teeth. I can see what you're feeling all over your face... You don't need to lie to me. I'm here to listen."  
  
"It's not important how I feel. I just want Belle to be okay... I want her to be happy."  
  
Chloe shook her head and laid one hand against the wall next to him. "Belle's not okay, and she's never going to be okay. Not without you."  
  
Shawn gave her a skeptical glance. "She looks fine to me. She doesn't want me in her life anymore, so I'm not."  
  
"I know, I know. She looks happy, and for the most part, she's fine... But, she'll never be as happy as she could be... Not unless she has you. She won't talk about it anymore, but I can see it in her eyes, just like I see it in yours. You two belong with each other. It doesn't matter what's happened in the past, because you can overcome it."  
  
"I don't see how, Chloe. She doesn't want to speak to me or see me ever again. She wants to forget about me, and I'm going to let her. If I try to talk to her again, she's just going to hate me more. Nothing will ever be able to erase what I've done to her."  
  
Chloe sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're right... Nothing will ever erase all of this. It doesn't matter how much you apologize, she's never going to forget it, and you can't expect her to. But, you can't give up, Shawn. You love Belle. I know you do. And, you will never stop loving her. And, it's the same for her... She will always love you, no matter how much she tries to deny it. You can't just let that go so easily. You have to fight for it sometimes."  
  
Tears begin to well up in Shawn's eyes, and the way he looked towards Chloe nearly broke her heart. She knew Shawn was suffering more than words could describe, she saw it written all over his face and his every movement.   
  
Shawn spoke quietly, trying to push out the words and keep from losing his composure. "I want to, Chloe. I want to fight for our love... But, I don't know how. I don't even know where to start. I've already screwed everything up once, and I don't want to do it again."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding. "Then don't. You made some rash decisions about the whole Jan situation. You have to remember to look before you leap sometimes. Think about what you're doing, and think about how it might affect other people, before you do it. You made some mistakes, but you deserve a second chance. Everybody deserves that at some point."  
  
"I know that I screwed up. I have completely learned my lesson, and I swear that I'm never going to act like a selfish idiot every again... But, I don't think saying that is going to be enough for Belle. That is, if I can ever get her to listen to anything that comes out of my mouth, ever again."  
  
"You have to be persistent. If I've learned one thing from all of my problems with Phillip, it's to be persistent..."  
  
"Yes, because that worked so well for Phillip."  
  
Chloe waved her hand at him dismissingly. "Oh, no, no, no... Take one cue from Phillip, but not all of them. He may have been overly obsessive, but he never gave up, and because of that, we gave our relationship more than enough chances to work. It just so happened, that it didn't. But, it's different with you and Belle..."  
  
Shawn raised both of his eyebrows. "And how is that?"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but I know that I'm right about you two. What Phillip and I had, it was nice for awhile, but it never could match what you share with Belle. If you two don't give it another chance, you're going to regret it for the rest of your lives. You're always going to wonder what could have been, and you owe it to yourself and to Belle to try again."  
  
"After what I did... How can she ever trust me again?"  
  
"She can. It may take a lot of time, but you need to be patient and understanding. It's hard to trust someone again after they betray you, but it can be done."  
  
Shawn nodded slightly. "I just don't know where to begin, or what to do. I don't want push her away even further."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and frowned. "I know... And, I may not be the best person to be handing out advice about this. But, then again... I am right. Don't fade into the background. You have to let her know that you are always going to love her, and you're always going to be there for her. You have to remind her of what you used to have, what you still could have. I know it seems impossible, because all Belle can think about right now is what you did to her, but eventually, that will all fade away and she'll remember why you two were together in the first place."  
  
"You make it sound like it could be a long time from now before she does."  
  
"It might be. I don't know. Everybody heals at their own rate. It could be next month, or it could be next year... I just don't know. But, don't ever give up, because if you do... it will be the biggest mistake you could ever make. Not everybody is lucky enough to have that kind of love in their life, not even for a minute, you need to do everything you can to hold on to it."  
  
Shawn paused to think for a moment. Maybe Chloe was right, and maybe he was already unknowingly doing what she had told him. He had sent that drawing to Belle on a whim, not realizing that it could very well help to remind her of better times.   
  
Shawn shook his thoughts away and smiled at Chloe. "You're right... Now, tell me, how did you get to be so wise?"  
  
Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I wish... I may be able to stand here and dole the advice out to you, but I can't fix my own screwy love life. I must not be THAT wise, right?"  
  
"Sometimes even the smartest people can't see what's right in front of them."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Shawn grinned at her slyly. "It's Brady, isn't it?"  
  
Chloe felt her jaw drop in shock and her eyes widened in surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"I guess the same way that you seem to know everything about me and Belle. You love him, don't you?"  
  
Chloe shrugged slightly and looked towards the ground. "It's complicated, Shawn... I know that I have feelings for Brady, and I have for a long time, feelings that I've tried to deny... But, I can't deny them anymore. It's just... I don't think he feels the same way for me."  
  
Shawn raised his eyebrows skeptically, as if he knew something that she didn't. "And how can be so sure of that?"  
  
"It's Brady... He tells everybody exactly how he feels all the time, whether they want to hear it or not. If he felt the same that I do, I think he probably would have told me a while ago."  
  
"Sure, that may be true about Brady in most cases... But, like you said, it's complicated. He's probably afraid of the same things you are, that you may not feel the same way. Plus, with everything that happened between you and Phillip, he probably didn't want to interfere with all of that. Now's the time... You need to tell him how you feel."  
  
Chloe frowned at him and shrugged again. "I don't know. I have a hard enough time sharing those kind of feelings with people... But, not knowing what kind of response I'm going to get makes it even more frightening."  
  
Shawn nodded in understanding and continued. "I don't think you have anything to worry about... Even if Brady doesn't feel the same way, he's not the type of person to just end your friendship. I know that you mean a lot to him, no matter what."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you... Thank you for that."  
  
Shawn stood up straight and shook his head. "No... Thank YOU, Chloe. I really appreciate what you're trying to do."  
  
Chloe grinned and hugged Shawn tightly. "Shawn... I am going to do everything in my power to help you and Belle. The two of you were the only people that were nice to me when I first came to Salem, and the least I can do is try to make you both happy. I owe you that much."  
  
Chloe let go of him and Shawn smiled appreciatively. "You don't owe me anything, but thank you anyway."  
  
"Listen Shawn... I know that all of us have kind of ditched you, and I'm sorry. You've been through a lot lately, and it's not fair that none of us have stood by you. I just want you to know that I am here for you. If you ever need anything, you can call me. I'm still your friend, okay?"  
  
"That really means a lot to me... Thank you."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and motioned towards the doors. "You're welcome... I guess I'll talk to you later. Think about what I said, okay?"  
  
Shawn nodded and grinned at her. "You too."  
  
Chloe chuckled and turned to walk away. "You got it."  
  
Chloe sighed softly as she walked away, leaving Shawn alone. She quietly wondered if true love was worth all of the complications and heartache that people experienced to have it. And in the same instant, she answered her own question. Of course it was, she was just waiting to find that out from personal experience.  
  
***  
  
(Quick note about this week's shows... Why is it taking so long for Phillip to GET A CLUE? He's rich, he can certainly afford to buy a clue. How come in all my stories Phillip ends up being a somewhat nice character? Is it because I don't want to deal with the selfish, immature, bratty Phillip that the show's writers seem determined to keep writing? Helloooooo? That kid needs to have an epiphany really quick before Brady rips him into tiny tiny pieces. I have just three words for the TV version of Phillip: GET OVER IT. I am sooooo sick of his whining. I know he could be a good and likable character, if he would just put his brain cells to work.  
  
Sorry... Rant over, I promise.) 


	9. Denial

Chapter Nine  
  
(Much Later that evening, at Dot.Com)  
  
Belle sat in her usual booth at Dot.Com alone, while Chloe was at the counter buying drinks for both of the. She decided to take her few minutes alone to check e-mail on the computer in front of her. She had been out shopping for accessories to wear to the dance, and hadn't been home yet to check for new messages.  
  
She typed her password in and waited for her mailbox to load. There was only one new message and Belle stared at the line of text in front of her in surprise.  
  
"From: toughboy18@aol.com Subject: Please don't delete this."  
  
Belle hesitated to open it. She had begged Shawn not to speak to her or try to see her, but apparently she had not specified e-mails, letters and packages in the mail. Belle cringed slightly and took a deep breath in. She exhaled slowly and bit her bottom lip as she clicked on the e-mail to open it.  
  
"To: tinkerbelle86@aol.com  
From: toughboy18@aol.com  
Subject: Please don't delete this.  
  
Belle,  
  
If you have made it this far without automatically throwing this e-mail in the trash, thank you for giving me the chance.  
  
I know that no matter what I do or say, I can never erase the hurt that I have caused you. I could tell you how sorry I am every day for the rest of your life, and it would not change what happened. But please know, that I am sorry, and I know how selfish and immature and disrespectful that I have been. Nothing hurts me more than knowing how much pain you are in. I made some terrible mistakes, and it hurt the person that I love more than anything. I never meant for it to turn out like this, and I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you.  
  
Part of me wishes that I could go back in time and change everything that happened over the past few months. But, part of me knows that these things happen for a reason. Being apart from you has only made me realize that I don't want to live my life without you in it. Maybe you will be able to move on with your life, and I hope that you can be happy. But, I can't do that. There is only one thing that will make me happy, and that's you. Because of my lies, I am being punished by having the most amazing person I have ever known taken away from me.  
  
I don't expect you to forgive me, and I certainly don't expect you to forget what I have done. I don't know how I can ever prove to you that you can trust me again. I can only say that I would rather die than hurt you again. Your happiness is more important to me than my own life. I don't expect anything from you at all. I just want you to remember that I will always love you, and I will always be here for you. Even if you just need me as a friend and nothing more, I will be there.  
  
A good friend gave me some advice today. They told me that if I love you, and I need you, then I should never give up. And, I won't. If I have to live the rest of my life, without you ever saying another word to me, there will always be a place for you in my life. If you can ever find it inside you to trust me, love me and forgive me, I will be waiting for you.  
  
All my Love,  
Shawn"  
  
Belle felt like she had been glued to her seat. Her heart was beating strangely, and she felt a large lump traveling from her stomach to her throat. She knew her hands were shaking nervously and she tried to calm herself down. Deep down, she wanted to just abandon all of the pain she was feeling and run to Shawn's waiting arms. But her fear always kept her frozen in place. She was afraid of being hurt by him again, knowing that she could never recover if he broke her heart again.  
  
Chloe slid into the booth across from her and passed a cup of coffee across the table to her. Belle kept the e-mail on the screen in front of her, and didn't even notice Chloe's arrival until she spoke.  
  
"Belle... Are you all right? You kind of look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Belle shook her head and quickly closed her mailbox. "I'm fine, Chloe... Just fine."  
  
Chloe raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure? Whatever it is, you can tell me..."  
  
"I... I know, and it's nothing. It's no big deal."  
  
Chloe nodded and changed subjects, even though she certainly didn't believe that whatever Belle had been reading was no big deal. "So, did you get everything you need for the dance?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to get a new pair of earrings to match my dress, and a pair of shoes... All done. Thanks for meeting me here by the way."  
  
"No problem. Believe me, I had nothing else to do. I'm glad you called, I was craving an iced mocha anyway."  
  
Belle smiled happily and took a sip of her own coffee. "I know that it's not a good thing to be this addicted to caffeine, but oh well... We're young, we can handle it."  
  
Chloe laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hey... There are worse addictions you could have, that's for sure."  
  
"Chloe... I wanted you ask you something. About today... Earlier, when you went past Phillip and me in the hallway. You looked kind of... I don't know... weird. What was going on?"  
  
Chloe sunk down in her seat and stammered nervously. "I... I saw Shawn, and I wanted to see how he's doing, so I followed him outside... And, I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but..."  
  
Belle interrupted her before she could finish. "You're right. I don't. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay... I respect that. I do. I'm sorry."  
  
There was an awkward silence in the air between them that lasted for a few minutes. Each girl silently sipped her drink until Chloe spotted Brady coming through the front door. Brady caught Chloe's gaze and she happily waved him over to their table. He motioned for Chloe to scoot over and sat in the booth next to her.  
  
"Hey, if it isn't my two favorite girls..."  
  
Belle grinned at her brother and replied. "We would prefer to be called women, please."  
  
Brady jokingly gasped, as if he had been insulted. "Well, pardon me then. I can't help it if I don't want to face the fact that you two are going to be out of high school and several hundred miles away in just a few short months."  
  
Chloe nudged him with her elbow. "Yeah, Brady... You're going to have to get a life once we're gone."  
  
"I don't have time for a life, I'm always taking care of you two."  
  
"Come on... Get real. Belle and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."  
  
"Yeah right... That's why I'm always coming to your rescue."  
  
Belle pouted at her brother and gently kicked his foot under the table. "That's not true... I mean, sometimes it's true... But not always."  
  
"I know that. But, it makes me feel better if I'm useful to you."  
  
Chloe looked at him curiously and inquired. "So, what have you been up to tonight?"  
  
Brady hesitated in his reply for a moment. "I... I sort of had a date."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and she felt like the earth was going to open up and swallow her whole. "You... You... You had a WHAT?"  
  
"A date, Chloe. D-A-T-E. You know, two people mutually agree on a time and location, and sometimes there is dinner involved."  
  
"Yes, Brady... I know what a date is. I just didn't know that you ever went on them. You certainly haven't in the time that I've known you."  
  
Brady shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it's like you said... I have to get a life, so that's what I'm trying to do. I'm sorry that I didn't clear it with you first."  
  
"You don't have to ask my permission. I was just... I..." Chloe paused and then shook her head. She plastered on a fake smile and continued. "Never mind... I'm glad if you're glad."  
  
Belle checked her watch and looked at Brady suspiciously. "Must have been a real humdinger of a date too... You're here at Dot.Com with us by eight o'clock. Wow, the excitement, the thrills, the romance... That's my brother."  
  
Brady shifted in his seat nervously. "Well... I didn't actually GO on the date."  
  
Chloe's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You didn't go? You stood her up?"  
  
"No, she stood ME up."  
  
"She sounds like a real winner, Brady. Can't even be bothered to show up for a date."  
  
Brady shook his head. "It's no big deal, she had a family thing that she had to deal with... I'm kind of relieved, actually."  
  
Belle frowned at her brother slightly. "You are? Did you need your evening free to scrub your bathroom or something?"  
  
"No, I just... Dating has never been something I'm comfortable with. All of the pointless small talk, the phoniness of it all. I just hate watching women attempt to impress me, when they should just try and be themselves."  
  
Chloe's mood shifted and she grinned happily. "I guess that right there explains why you don't get many dates."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes and continued. "Well, yes, it probably does. But, it's true. The best relationships are the ones that are based on something else, something that exists beyond all of the superficiality and shallowness. Most relationships start based on physical attraction, and that's stupid. I'd rather get to know someone for who they are on the inside before I start to think about how good they look in their underwear."  
  
Belle laughed loudly at her brother and nodded. "That all sounds good... But, if you really feel that way... Why would you ask her out in the first place?"  
  
"I didn't. She asked me."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened a little. "Wow. Aggressive AND flaky. What a woman. Where ever did you find her?"  
  
"At work. Her name is Amanda and she works in the mailroom. She seems nice enough, I guess. But, I probably should have said no. I just didn't want to be rude."  
  
Belle nearly choked on her coffee and laughed at Brady again. "Oh Brady, stop that... My drink is going to come out of my nose if you continue."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Brady... When have you ever let being rude get in your way? You've never had a problem saying 'no' to someone."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "She's right. You've never worried about being rude to people before. Why start now?"  
  
Brady's face contorted to a glance of an insulted person. "Hey... I'm different now. I am a much kinder and gentler person than I used to be. I'm not nearly as mean to you as I used to be, Chloe."  
  
"Oh yes, well that's a relief... Thank you for that. I can't say that I miss my daily dose of ill will."  
  
Belle nodded and pointed at her brother. "That's true. Plus, you're getting along with my mom better than ever now. It's almost scary how nice you are. Are you sure you're not a pod person or something?"  
  
Brady chuckled and crossed his heart with one finger. "I swear, I'm still me. I just got the chip knocked off of my shoulder, that's all. So, anyway, she wants to reschedule for tomorrow night..."  
  
Before Brady could finish, Chloe playfully slapped him on the arm and gasped. "Brady... You can't. Not tomorrow."  
  
Brady rubbed his arm with one hand and pouted at Chloe. "Owwwwww... What's with all the physical violence all of a sudden?"  
  
"Don't be a wuss, I didn't hit you that hard. And anyway, you can't go out with your mailroom girl tomorrow... You have plans with me, remember?"  
  
"I thought you said tomorrow night wasn't a big deal. I figured you'd be grateful for the chance to have your 'alone' time back."  
  
"I..." Chloe paused before continuing. She took a breath in and frowned at him. Apparently her plans with Brady meant more to her than they did to him, and her disappointment was clearly visible on her face. "I guess... But... Go ahead and do whatever you want. You're right... It's no big deal. Have fun."  
  
Brady's forehead wrinkled up with concern. "You're not acting like it's no big deal, that's plainly obvious."  
  
Chloe tried to shrug it off and looked away. "Whatever, Brady. I don't care."  
  
Belle glared at her brother angrily and crossed her arms. "Don't be such a jerk. It doesn't matter what kind of plans you two have for tomorrow, there is no good reason that should cancel. Especially for some girl you hardly even know."  
  
Brady sighed deeply and nodded in agreement. He rested his hand gently on Chloe's arm and spoke to her. "Chloe... You should have let me finish before you hit me."  
  
Chloe looked back at him and her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Oh really? Why's that?"  
  
"Because, I was going to say that she asked to reschedule for tomorrow night... BUT, I told her that I was unavailable tomorrow because I had something more important to do."  
  
Chloe started to relax and a smile began to creep onto her lips. "You said that?"  
  
Brady nodded and smiled sweetly at her. "Of course I did. I told her that I had very important plans with my best friend, and that takes priority over everything else. I was kidding about not thinking that tomorrow was a big deal."  
  
Chloe's smile grew wider. "Thank you... I'm sorry I got all grumpy."  
  
"It's alright... You do hit pretty hard for a girl though."  
  
Chloe laughed softly. "I just don't know my own strength sometimes."  
  
Belle smiled at both of them and decided to change subjects. "Well... Now that you two are friends again, and that's all settled... I think they're playing that new Matt Damon movie over at Salem Place. You want to check it out?"  
  
Brady nodded affirmatively. "Sure... I'm up for it."  
  
Chloe smiled and stood from the booth. "Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to go grab a CD that I've been wanting before we go."  
  
Belle waved Chloe off and then immediately stared her brother down. "Nicely done, dear brother."  
  
Brady smiled innocently at his little sister. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Trying to throw Chloe off the path by pissing her off? Making her think that you were oh so close to canceling your plans with her tomorrow?"  
  
A sly grin crept across Brady's lips and he nodded in understanding. "Well, I have a big big night planned tomorrow... I just want it to be a huge surprise. Something special. Thanks for going along with it by the way."  
  
Belle smiled and shrugged it off. "Anything for my big brother. Even if I don't understand what's going on... So, is it just me or do all of your plans sound a little... I don't know... Romantic?"  
  
Brady reeled back in surprise and stammered out a reply. "Romantic? I... I don't know about that... It's just special. That's all. Isn't a guy allowed to do something nice for his female friend? Does it always have to be misconstrued as some romantic escapade?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. But, if you say that you have no romantic intentions whatsoever towards Chloe, then... Well, I don't believe you, Brady. I know you care about her..."  
  
"Of course I do. Other than you, she's the closest friend I have. I care a lot about Chloe."  
  
Belle nodded and continued. "And she cares about you too. Maybe neither of you sees it, but I do. I know that you love her, Brady, and sooner or later you're going to have to say it out loud."  
  
Brady shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Really, I don't."  
  
Belle sighed and slouched in her seat. She knew Brady was covering up his feelings for Chloe, and he had been doing so for a very long time. "Phillip is out of the picture now... They are both moving on with their lives. You don't have to hide the way you feel from Chloe any more. You certainly aren't hiding it very well from me."  
  
"Belle, please... I don't..." Brady hesitated, and Belle could sense that there was something else going on in his head. "Can we change the subject please? I don't want to talk about this. Not right now and definitely not here."  
  
"Alright, fine... But, I'm NOT going to let this go."  
  
"Believe me... I know. You never give up on anything."  
  
Belle tried to nod but her head suddenly felt heavy on top of her shoulders. Brady was right. She had never given up on anything in her life, at least not until now. Belle sighed as they waited in silence for Chloe to return. The words of Shawn's e-mail seemed to be constantly flashing before her eyes. He was not prepared to give up on her, although she had already given up on him.  
  
Chloe returned moments later and the trio headed out the door and towards Salem place. Chloe and Brady chatted the entire way, as Belle was left with her own inner thoughts. Belle was left in confusion, not knowing if letting Shawn go was the strong thing to do or if fighting for their love was.  
  
***  
  
(Ehhhh... I'm not really that happy with how this chapter turned out, but I wanted to give Brady some more lines before the Last Blast chapters begin.  
  
Plus, I'm stalling until I decide who I'm going to hook Belle up with. Hehehe.) 


	10. Preparations & Cookies

Chapter Ten  
  
(The Next Day... Preparations for the Last Blast begin.)  
  
Belle looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was curled and left down to flow freely, and her makeup was nearly finished. She uncapped her lip gloss and carefully added a coat of color to her lips. At first glance she looked like any other teenage girl on her prom night, but she knew if anyone took a good look at her eyes, they would know differently.  
  
There were many milestones in her life that she had always dreamt of. Her first date, her first kiss, graduation, her wedding day, the birth of her children, and this night. Tonight was her senior prom, or at least Salem High's version of it. Throughout her life, Belle had imagined these events a million times, and no matter what, there was only one person who she wanted to be a part of all of them.  
  
Belle sighed loudly and put the cap back on her lip gloss. She glared at the girl in the mirror, and saw what she was sure others could see too. She saw a girl who was missing an important piece of herself. Belle knew that deep down she was strong and independent and could live without Shawn, but if she did, she would always be missing that piece.  
  
The doorbell rang loudly through her house and Belle nearly jumped out of her chair. She tightened the belt on her bathrobe and ran downstairs to answer the door. Belle took a deep breath, plastered on a smile and opened the door to reveal Chloe waiting for her on the other side.  
  
"Chloe... Hey... You're right on time."  
  
Chloe stepped in, carrying a white box under one arm, and looked Belle up and down suspiciously. "I'm right on time? Then why do you look like I'm an hour late?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your hair and your makeup looks all done to me. I guess you don't need my help after all."  
  
Belle shrugged innocently. "Sorry... I was sort of bored, and I wanted to keep myself distracted so I started early. Like really early."  
  
Chloe nodded in understand. "That's okay... Any time there is less work for me, I 'm okay with it."  
  
"So, what's in the box, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe looked at the box in her arm and shrugged. "I don't know. It was sitting outside the door when I came in. And, it's got your name on it."  
  
Belle's eyebrows scooted together in confusion and she took the box from Chloe. She saw her name written in Shawn's familiar scrawl and she sighed softly. "I can't believe this."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It's from Shawn."  
  
Belle stood there staring at her name as Chloe waited nearby, nearly dying from the anticipation. "Well... Open it!"  
  
Belle laughed and tentatively opened the box. There was a thin sheet of wax paper lying on top of something and Belle slowly moved it away. She felt a smile creep slowly across her lips as she stared at what was inside.  
  
Chloe stared at her expectantly and noticed something different about Belle's smile. "It must be something pretty special in there. I haven't seen you do that in weeks."  
  
Belle broke her reverie and looked at Chloe in surprise. "Do what? Smile? I smile all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but not that smile. That's your smile that has always been reserved for Shawn. Maybe you don't think there is a difference, but I noticed it a long time ago."  
  
Belle shrugged but kept the smile firmly planted in place. "It's just... This brings back some really good memories."  
  
"Okay... And, what is it?"  
  
Belle moved the box away from her and showed the contents to Chloe. "Cookies. It's cookies."  
  
Chloe inspected them curiously and looked back at Belle in confusion. "It looks like homemade ginger snaps. Am I missing some sort of significance here?"  
  
Belle nodded and continued. "It's my favorite cookie. I think Shawn is the only person in the world who would remember that. When I was about 7 years old, I got the chicken pox and I had to miss a week of school. Shawn and his mom made a whole batch of ginger snaps for me and brought them over. And, ever since then... it's been my favorite cookie. And it seems like the only time I would get them is when I was sick or feeling bad. Shawn would always bring them to me to make me feel better."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled slightly. "The two of you... You have the most amazing stories about each other."  
  
"You want to know the best part? Shawn had not had the chicken pox yet, and his parents didn't want him to come over, but he just wouldn't give up... So, they finally gave in and brought him over, and of course, he ended up catching them from me."  
  
"Wow... If that isn't love, then I don't know what is. No man has ever caught a disease just for me."  
  
Belle laughed as she closed the box again. "Well, that was then. Things have changed."  
  
"Things haven't changed that much. He would still do anything for you."  
  
Belle shook her head and walked towards the stairs. "I just wish he'd leave me alone. I begged him to leave me alone, and he won't."  
  
Chloe sighed and pleaded with her. "Belle... He can't. He loves you. He's never going to give up on that."  
  
Belle stepped on to the first step and turned back to look at Chloe. "Please... I don't want to talk about this. Not right now."  
  
Chloe nodded and followed Belle upstairs to her room. She only planned to let Belle change the subject for a brief time. There was no getting out of discussing the subject of Shawn Brady for her tonight. Chloe sat on the edge of Belle's bed, as Belle went to the closet and pulled her dress out to show it off. She held it up to herself and twirled once in a circle with a grin on her face.  
  
Chloe nodded her approval and Belle hung the dress up on the closet door. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I love it. You always look good in pink, Belle."  
  
"Do you think I made the right decision about my hair? I didn't know if I should put it up or leave it down."  
  
"Down is definitely the right way to go. You're going to look great."  
  
Belle smiled appreciatively and perched herself in the middle of the bed. She grabbed a bottle of nail polish off of her nightstand and began carefully painting her toenails. "So, Chloe... What do you have in store for my brother tonight?"  
  
Chloe laughed and shrugged slightly. "A night full of boredom, I'm sure. Junk food and bad movies, I guess. I'm sure he'll be absolutely miserable before the night is through."  
  
Belle laughed and gave Chloe a devilish grin. "I wouldn't count on that."  
  
"Oh really? What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because, it's you. You guys could do absolutely nothing together and it would still be interesting. He'll have fun just because he's with you."  
  
Chloe looked at her with suspicion. "I wouldn't exactly say that..."  
  
Belle paused her toe painting to look at Chloe with seriousness in her eyes. "Chloe... Let me ask you something. How do you feel about my brother? Honestly."  
  
"I care about Brady a lot. You know that. You shouldn't even have to ask. He's one of the best friends I've ever had."  
  
"I know that... But, what I'm trying to ask you is... Do you love him?"  
  
Chloe nodded without hesitation. "Of course I do. I love Brady, and I love you too."  
  
Belle sighed in frustration and continued. "Okay, let me be as clear as I possibly can. Are you in love with my brother? As in, do you have feelings, other than the friendly kind, towards him?"  
  
Chloe tried to stutter out her answer, but found that her words had deserted her. "I... I... I..."  
  
Belle's eyes widened and she nodded knowingly. "You do. I just knew it. You ARE in love with my brother. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it."  
  
Chloe frowned and tried to deny what Belle was reading in her eyes. "Oh yeah, and how do you know? Are you gifted with the ability to read people's minds now?"  
  
"No. You don't need to be a mind reader to figure it out. I've been noticing it for a long time now, Chloe. Remember what you said downstairs? About the smile that I have reserved just for Shawn?"  
  
Chloe nodded and bit her lower lip nervously. "Uh-huh."  
  
"You have the same thing when you're around Brady. I have never seen anyone be able to make you smile the way the he does, or make you laugh as much as he does. Not even Phillip. Around him, you always seemed to be reserved... But, with Brady, you're more open, and honest and just plain happier. I think that I know both of you pretty well, but it's not even close to the way you two seem to know each other."  
  
Chloe smiled in embarrassment and looked downward. "It's so confusing, Belle. I think my subconscious has probably known it for a long time, the rest of me is just now catching up. I tried so hard to make things with Phillip work, and push aside what I was feeling for Brady. But, it just wouldn't work."  
  
Belle grinned and continued Chloe's thoughts for her. "And, now you just can't deny it any longer."  
  
"Basically. I just don't how to tell him, or even if I should."  
  
"You should. Without a doubt, you HAVE to tell him."  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I have to wait the right moment, the perfect moment."  
  
Belle shrugged and went back to painting her toenails. "There's no time like the present, if you ask me."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes skeptically. "Oh no, I don't think so."  
  
"I'm serious, Chloe. Brady expects honesty from the people he cares about, and if you keep this from him, you're lying to him and you're lying to yourself. There is no such thing as the right moment or the wrong moment when it comes to love. You have to do it as soon as possible. Do it tonight."  
  
"You're crazy, Belle. I can't tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if it ruins our friendship? I couldn't stand it if I lost him."  
  
Belle sighed as she screwed the cap back on her nail polish and put it back on the nightstand. "Don't even think about that. Brady would never let anything come between you and him. Believe me, when Brady Black makes a friend, it's for life. Besides, everybody loves to hear that they are loved. So, just tell him how you feel and how much he means to you. It couldn't possibly end up as bad as you think it will."  
  
Chloe's face scrunched up in worry and fear. "Maybe you're right, but I'm so scared, Belle. I've been rejected by so many people in my life and I don't know if I could handle being rejected by Brady. I haven't had a lot of experience being loved. And now, I feel like I've finally found someone that I could imagine being with for the rest of my life. If he doesn't feel the same way, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding and pleaded with her. "But, you have to try and find out. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Besides, I have this feeling deep down in the pit of my stomach that just maybe Brady feels the same way that you do."  
  
"And why would you think that?"  
  
"I told you, I know you both really well. I know he cares about you much more than he's willing to admit. He denies it to me, and my dad, but I know that he has feelings for you too."  
  
Chloe shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know about that. Sometimes I think he just thinks I'm some kid, the friend of his little sister... I don't think he sees me as someone he could fall in love with. Someone he could have a future with."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. If she hadn't spent so much time fixing her hair, she would have pulled at it in frustration. "Damnit Chloe... You and my brother are like the masters of denial. But, I'm not buying a single word of it. You may think that he sees you that way, he may even say that about you. But, he doesn't treat you that way, and he never has."  
  
Chloe sighed and looked away. She knew that Belle was right. Brady had never treated her the way that he treated Belle's other friends. He treated Mimi like an annoying kid sister, but he had always treated Chloe like an equal.  
  
Chloe did not speak, afraid to admit that she was wrong, so Belle kept on going. "Chloe... I know it's hard sometimes to see what's right in front of you. But, I see it. Brady has never been the kind of person to open up to someone easily. He's only ever been really close to me and our dad. But, from the day he met you, he's opened up parts of himself that he's never shared with anyone else. He's been a different person since he's been friends with you. He's been a better person."  
  
Chloe's expression changed as she looked at her friend. Belle suddenly saw all of Chloe's insecurities and doubts written all over her face, and she had never seen Chloe look this vulnerable. Chloe quietly rasped out just one word. "Really?"  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically and impulsively threw one arm around Chloe's shoulder. "Of course. You have to believe me. I wouldn't encourage you to tell him if I thought he was going to break your heart. I love you both, and I would never want to see you hurt like that. I know that you're afraid, and you're thinking about what will happen if it doesn't turn out the way you want it. But, you can't think about that. You have to think about what will happen when it DOES work out."  
  
Chloe tried to smile at Belle, and Belle could tell that her words had struck Chloe. "I just hope you're right. Because, if you aren't..."  
  
Belle held up one hand as if she was swearing a promise and finished Chloe's sentence. "Then I promise to make it up to you every day for the rest of your life. That's how completely sure I am."  
  
"I just don't know if tonight is the night to do it. I don't want to be like, 'Hey Brady, have some popcorn', and then right in the middle of a bad horror movie say, 'Oh, by the way, I think I'm in love with you.'"  
  
"I know, and if you don't do it tonight, that's okay. I understand how difficult it must be. But, you should do it as soon as you can, because you never know when the moment is going to pass you by forever."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding. "I guess you're right."  
  
Belle grinned and stood up from the bed. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right."  
  
Belle winked at her and grabbed her dress off the closet door. Chloe laid her head on Belle's pillow with a sigh and shut her eyes. She quietly muttered under her breath. "Not always, Belle..."  
  
Belle quickly removed her robe and changed into her dress. She hung the robe on a hook and then turned her attention back to Chloe. "Chloe, did you just say something?"  
  
Chloe sat up and shook her head innocently. "No, it was nothing."  
  
"Okay then... Zip me up?"  
  
Chloe stood and walked around the bed to stand behind Belle. She zipped the back of the pink dress up, and adjusted a few stray curls on the back of Belle's head. "There you go... Almost ready."  
  
Belle turned and smiled widely at her friend. "Thank you very much. So, what was that you said?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly and walked a few steps away from Belle, leaving her back turned to her. Belle would never let her get away with anything, not even three words that she had barely said above a whisper. "I just... It's about Shawn."  
  
Chloe did not turn, but she could almost feel the air in the room change at the mention of his name again. "I told you, I don't want to talk about him. In fact, I really want to avoid thinking about him at all."  
  
Chloe turned around and frowned at Belle. "You can't do that. I know you're trying to, but Shawn is such a part of your life and your history... You can't just forget him altogether."  
  
"I can try. And, I would..." Belle pointed towards the box of cookies resting on her dresser. "If he would leave me alone like I asked him to."  
  
"That's not possible. Shawn needs you, and he loves you, Belle. He's not going to give up that easily. And neither should you. You two belong together."  
  
Belle shook her head in denial, trying to fight back the tears that had been below the surface since she had opened the box of cookies. "What can I do? Does he expect me to just forget about what he did to me? I can't do that. I can never forget how he hurt me. Never."  
  
Chloe nodded sympathetically. "I know that. And, you shouldn't be expected to. Shawn won't forget about it either. It will stand as a reminder for the rest of his life of what NOT to do ever again. He knows how badly he has screwed things up, and I honestly believe that he's truly sorry for what he did. It kills him inside to know that he caused you all that pain and he's dying for your forgiveness, for your mercy... But nobody expects you to ever forget about it."  
  
Belle swallowed hard, trying to keep her tears from flowing freely and ruining her makeup. "Oh God, Chloe... I do love Shawn, with all of my heart. Part of me wants to just let all of this madness go, and run straight to his arms. But, the rest of me just doesn't know if I can forgive him. If I can live every day worrying that he's going to hurt me again."  
  
"People have forgiven much worse deeds of their loved ones. Because, that's what you are supposed to do. People make mistakes, nobody is perfect and if you love someone, you have to forgive them. He needs you to forgive him, he needs you to let him make this up to you. He wants to show you that he won't hurt you ever again. Shawn deserves a second chance, and you deserve another chance to make your relationship work."  
  
Belle nodded, and Chloe could see how conflicted she was inside, it was written all over her face. "I just don't want to take the easy way out. I don't want him to think that just because I forgave him once, that I could do it again. I want to know that I'm going back to Shawn for the right reasons. I don't want to be weak."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows skeptically. "You? You are one of the strongest people I have ever known. And, you're not weak if you forgive Shawn. If you can look past his mistakes to love him again, that shows that you have strength. Forgiveness is one of the bravest acts that people have to offer. This isn't a situation where the girl takes back her boyfriend who beats her because she has no self-esteem. You're not like that. This is forgiving someone because you love them, and in the end, love is all that really matters."  
  
Belle looked towards the floor and sighed. Deep down, she knew Chloe was right. Shawn needed her forgiveness, just as much as she needed to forgive him.  
  
"She's right, Belle. Chloe is right." Belle looked up in surprise and saw her mother standing in the doorway. Marlena smiled at her daughter and stepped further into the room. Ever since she was a baby, Belle had loved her mother's sympathetic, caring smile; the one that always told her that everything was going to be fine.  
  
"Mom... How long have you been standing to there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that Chloe knows what she's talking about. I'm not pleased about what Shawn did to you, but if you truly believe that he's sorry for what he's done, and has learned from his mistakes... Then you owe it to yourself to forgive him."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement and directed her words towards Marlena. "He is sorry. I talked to him yesterday, and it's like he's dying inside because he hurt the people he loves the most."  
  
Belle sighed softly and frowned. "I know that he's sorry. But, I'm just so scared..."  
  
Marlena walked closer to her daughter and placed her hands on Belle's arms, staring her straight in the eyes. "Do you love him, Belle?"  
  
Belle nodded without hesitation. "More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone besides my family. I've loved him for my entire life, and that's what makes this so hard."  
  
"No, sweetie.. That is what should make it easy for you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Marlena wrapped her arm around her daughter and walked her to the bed where they sat on the edge together. Chloe remained in the same place, observing silently.   
  
Marlena smiled at her daughter and continued. "Because, what Chloe said is exactly right. Love is the only thing that matters. So many things have stood in the way of your father and me in the past. We both made our mistakes, we've both been hurt... Sometimes it was things that were out of our control, and sometimes it wasn't. But, the important thing is that we worked hard to keep what we have. And, all the bad moments are worth it when you have that kind of love. If you love Shawn even one one-thousandth of how I love your father, then you'll realize that's the truth."  
  
Belle looked at her mother questioningly. "Really?"  
  
"Of course. The pain, the heartbreak, all of the obstacles, they just make you appreciate the good moments even more."  
  
Chloe nodded at Marlena's words and interjected her own thoughts. "Your mother is a very wise person, Belle. You should always listen to her. I can't think of a single couple who hasn't had obstacles to get over, but when you love someone the way that you love Shawn, or the way that your parents love each other... You do everything in your power to overcome them."  
  
"And Shawn knows that too. He's witnessed it with his own parents. Bo and Hope have had so many things that kept them apart, but they always find their way back to each other."  
  
Belle sighed and hugged her mother tightly. "God, I hope you're right... both of you..."  
  
Marlena let go of her daughter and nodded. "And I wish that I could promise you that everything will work out, but nothing can guarantee that. But, you'll never know unless you try."  
  
Belle stood from the edge of the bed and smoothed down the front of her dress. "I just need time, I guess. The wounds are still so fresh, and I need to let them heal before I do anything."  
  
"Of course you do. A broken heart doesn't just heal overnight, no matter how much you want it to."  
  
Chloe smiled at Belle and was suddenly struck by how lovely she looked. "You look very pretty in your dress, Belle."  
  
Marlena stood and chimed in as well. "You look so beautiful, and so grown up."  
  
Belle grinned at them bashfully. "Thank you... thank you both. For everything, for all the advice and words of comfort. I know that I have a lot of thinking to do, and I'm going to really try and figure out what I want to do about Shawn. But, not tonight. No more talking about it tonight. I just want to go out with my friends, dance and have some fun. Every minute of every day my thoughts have been about Shawn, and I just don't want to think about it for the rest of the night. Okay?"  
  
Marlena nodded affirmatively. "As long as you promise us, that after tonight you WILL think about what Chloe and I have said. Please?"  
  
"Of course. I promise. You've given me a lot to think about, that's for sure."  
  
Marlena smiled and hugged her again. "So, what time is Phillip coming to pick you up?"  
  
Belle glanced at the clock on her nightstand and let go of her mother. "About an hour or so... I just have to get my shoes on and do a few touch ups, and then I'm ready to go."  
  
"Good, good... I'm going to go downstairs and call your father. I want to make sure he's on his way home. You know he'll want to take pictures before you two leave for the dance."  
  
"Of course. Thanks, mom."  
  
Marlena gave her one last smile and quickly headed out the door. Chloe looked at Belle as if she was waiting for Belle to say something.  
  
"Thank you too, Chloe. Thanks for coming over here tonight."  
  
Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not like I was a big help. For the first time in your entire life, you were ready over an hour early. I didn't have much to do, did I?"  
  
Belle giggled and nodded in agreement. "That's true. But, that's not what I'm thanking you for. Thank you for doing everything you can to keep me from going off the deep end. And Shawn too... I know that whatever you said to him yesterday, must have really meant a lot."  
  
Chloe smiled and hugged Belle tightly. "That's what friends are for. It's my goal to do everything I can to ensure your happiness, and if that means being with Shawn, then that's the way it has to be."  
  
"Well... Ditto for me. There are no other people in this world that deserve happiness more than you and Brady. That's why I'm so pushy, it's because I love you both."  
  
Chloe grinned and took a few steps away from Belle. "Well, thank you... And, that reminds me... I have to run to a couple of places before Brady comes over tonight."  
  
Belle raised one eyebrow curiously. "Plus, you don't want to be here when Phillip gets here."  
  
"Well, sort of. I know things are better between Phillip and I. But, still, that's a whole brand of awkward that I'd rather not get into tonight."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded her understanding. "Of course."  
  
"So, I'll just see myself out so you can finish getting ready."  
  
"Alright... Have fun tonight, Chloe."  
  
Chloe walked to the door and turned back briefly to smile at Belle. "You too."  
  
Chloe exited and left Belle alone with her thoughts. She padded her bare feet across the floor slowly and stood near the box of cookies that Shawn had left for her. Belle opened the box with one hand and took one cookie out of the box. She took a small bite out of the cookie in her hand and sighed.  
  
Belle knew what Shawn was trying to do. He was trying to remind her of all the reasons that they had fallen in love in the first place. Her pain was still too close to the surface, but maybe in time it would float to the back of her mind, and she would be able to take Shawn back into her heart.  
  
But not tonight. Tonight she would do her best to forget about the misery and heartache. Tonight she would dance, laugh and spend time with one of her best friends, and hopefully, thoughts of Shawn Brady would be nowhere in sight.  
  
***  
  
(Woo... I sure make those folks talk too much, don't I?) 


	11. Surprise

Chapter Eleven  
  
(At Chloe's house.)  
  
Chloe quickly threw her long dark hair into a bun and padded down the stairs in her bare feet. She walked into the kitchen and made one more last minute check for tonight's festivities.   
  
"Let's see... Popcorn, chips, soda... A gallon of ice cream. And a 5 mile run to burn off all the calories."  
  
Chloe laughed at herself and shrugged. She tried to stay fit and healthy, but her penchant for junk food often made her forget all about that. Thankfully, she had invited Brady over, and nobody in the world could pile the food in like he could. He usually ate much faster than she would, leaving less for Chloe to consume, and saving her from overstuffing herself.  
  
The doorbell rang loudly through the empty house and nearly startled Chloe. She checked the clock on the microwave and groaned in frustration. Leave it to Brady to always be 10 minutes early. It's not like he was overly conscientious about arriving on time to places normally. Chloe just figured he did it to aggravate her, the same way he was always rushing his usually tardy sister just to get on her nerves.  
  
Chloe smoothed her t-shirt down and headed towards the front door. She didn't even have to look through the peep hole before opening the door, something inside always told her when it was Brady at the door.  
  
She whipped open the door and nearly fell on her butt in shock. Brady was standing on her front porch wearing a black tuxedo, and a smile. Chloe could feel her breath taken away when she looked at him. He was always handsome to her, no matter what he was wearing, but something about the way he looked tonight and the sparkle of his blue eyes made the butterflies in her stomachs turn into birds.  
  
Chloe blinked rapidly in succession, trying to snap herself out of a state of shock. "Brady... Aren't you kind of overdressed for a movie night at home?"  
  
Brady grinned mischievously at her and shrugged. "Well, I kind of made other plans. You and I are going to have a night on the town. We're going somewhere nice."  
  
"What? Why? Why do I feel like I'm walking into the middle of a play and I don't know my lines?"  
  
"Listen... It's not like I have anything against a quiet night watching movies. But, I don't want to do that tonight. I wanted to take my best friend out, so I planned something really special for us. Besides, we haven't celebrated yet."  
  
Chloe's eyebrows pursed together in confusion. "Celebrated what?"  
  
"Your acceptance to Juilliard, of course. You've worked so hard for it, Chloe, and you deserve a little celebration."  
  
Chloe smiled proudly, but still kept a look of confusion planted firmly in place. "But what if I don't feel like going out?"  
  
Brady shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not telling you what you have to do. I'm just asking you. If you'd rather stay here and do what you had planned, then we will. But, if you choose that, you won't know what you'll be missing."  
  
Chloe nodded and then motioned towards her outfit. She was wearing a pair of old jeans, and a slightly worn grey t-shirt. "So, you think we should go out like this? You in your tux, and me dressed like a slob?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Because, I look awful. I'm not wearing any makeup, my hair is a mess and my clothes certainly aren't up to your standards."  
  
Brady smiled and placed his hands on her elbows, his blue eyes staring right down into her soul. "Chloe... You look beautiful right now, just as you are. You don't need all that makeup, or a fancy hairstyle, or expensive clothes. You are beautiful every second of the day, inside and out."  
  
Chloe smiled bashfully and felt her cheeks flush red. She tried to avert her eyes away from Brady's, but the beauty of his eyes kept her glued to one spot. "Thank you, Brady. That's really sweet... But, we'd still look really ridiculous going out together like this."  
  
"Ah, say no more. Just stay right where you are." Brady winked at her and jogged towards his jeep, leaving Chloe standing in the foyer to wait.  
  
Chloe couldn't figure out what he was up to, but she didn't care. Whatever roller coaster ride of life Brady Black was on, she was determined to follow it through with him. Brady returned from his jeep and handed her a black garment bag. Chloe held the bag in her hands and stared at it as if it was something alien.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's something for you to wear tonight. Don't worry, Belle helped me pick it out, so it should fit and she said you'd like it. She knows women's clothing better than I do."  
  
Chloe looked up at him, still completely stunned. "You bought me a dress?"  
  
Brady nodded proudly. "You need something to wear, so I thought I'd help out. There are also a pair of shoes in there that Belle picked out."  
  
"I don't even know what to say, Brady. This is such a surprise."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. In fact, we don't have time for you to say anything. You need to go upstairs, get yourself dressed and hurry up."  
  
Chloe smiled and her entire face lit up. She impulsively wrapped her arms Brady and kissed him on the cheek. "Whatever you're doing for me tonight... Thank you. In case I forget to tell you later."  
  
Brady nodded and let her slip away from his arms slowly. "You're welcome. Now, get going."  
  
Chloe nodded and ran up the stairs in a hurry. Brady had been planning something special for her, and Belle had known about it and kept it secret. No wonder Belle had been pushing her to share her feelings with Brady tonight. She had known that tonight was going to be about more than just junk food and videos, that tonight would be special.  
  
Chloe laid the garment bag on her bed and unzipped it anxiously. Her heart nearly exploded in her chest when she saw the dress that Brady had bought for her. Belle had told him about the dress. In fact, she had probably asked Chloe to come on the shopping trip with Mimi just to find out what kind of dress Chloe might have her eye on. Chloe pulled the dress out of the bag and sighed softly. It was the same sparkly blue dress that Chloe had been transfixed by just a few days earlier, and now it was hers. Not only that, she now had a reason to wear it.  
  
She pulled the shoes out next and laid them beside the dress. Chloe was surprised that Belle and Brady had been able to find a pair of strappy heels that were the exact same color as the dress, and in Chloe's usual size eight.  
  
Chloe went to the mirror and pulled her hair out of it's disheveled bun. Normally, she would spend a long time curling and arranging her hair, but Brady had said to hurry. So, she brushed all of the tangles out until it was smooth and healthy looking. She grabbed a couple of clips that sparkled like the glitter on the dress and used them to pin the sides away from her face.  
  
Her makeup seemed to be done in record time. Brady had always told her that he preferred it when she wore very little makeup or none at all, so Chloe only put on the bare minimum. She wanted to make sure that the makeup worked with the dress, but she had also wanted to please Brady.  
  
Chloe quickly undressed and slid her new dress on, struggling to zip it on her own. She finally pulled the zipper up and stood in front of her full length mirror to admire herself. The dress seemed to fit her in all of the right places, accentuating her curves and taking the emphasis off all of the places that Chloe was less than fond of. She wasn't sure how it happened, but rarely did a dress fit this well without first making alterations.  
  
Chloe grinned at her reflection and slipped the matching shoes on her feet. She nearly laughed out loud when they fit her feet perfectly. "How very Cinderella..."  
  
She stared at her reflection, proud of how well she had done with such limited time to prepare. Chloe smiled at herself, wondering if tonight was the night the glass slipper would fit for this Cinderella. She was trying not to get her hopes up, but she secretly wondered if there was more to this than just celebrating her acceptance into Juilliard. She knew that Brady was her prince, but would he take her in his arms tonight and make her his princess?  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at her own reflection and laughed loudly. "Yeah, right. Don't be silly."  
  
She quickly sprayed on a little bit of her favorite perfume and then headed out of the bedroom door. Brady had been sitting in her living room, but when he heard the click of her heels on the stairs, he quickly moved to the foyer to meet her.  
  
Chloe attempted to saunter gracefully down her stairs as she often saw women in movies do. She was doing fine until she hit the last two steps and fell forward, right into Brady's waiting arms. Chloe groaned in frustration and stabled herself, but Brady would not let go of her. He kept his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist and grinned wickedly at her.  
  
"Nice move, Diva."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration. "I was trying to act cool as I made my grand entrance. Wouldn't it figure that I'd crash and burn?"  
  
"You don't need a grand entrance to impress me. You look..." Brady paused and gently brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. He let his hand linger on her cheek for a moment and then slowly let his fingers slide away. Chloe could see something different in his eyes, but couldn't decipher whether it was love, admiration or something else. "You look amazing... so beautiful... perfect."  
  
Chloe smiled shyly and looked downward, hoping he wouldn't notice her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "Brady Black... You are the biggest kiss-ass I have ever met."  
  
Brady laughed out loud. He placed one index finger on her chin and gently forced her to look back up at him. "Well, thank you. But, that's not what I'm doing here. I just... I am out of words to describe to you how beautiful you look tonight. And, that's a fact."  
  
"Thank you..." Chloe smiled in appreciation and attempted to move out of Brady's embrace, but he held on tightly. He remained quietly staring into her eyes, and Chloe silently wondered if he could hear her heart pounding away in her chest. She tried to break the moment, knowing that if they stood here much longer like this, she would melt into a puddle all over Nancy's new rug. "Brady... You don't look so bad yourself, but you still didn't shave."  
  
Brady grinned and let go of her waist. He rubbed his chin with his right hand and winked at Chloe. "What? You don't like the scruffy look? I thought chicks dig it when guys are a little rough around the edges."  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "No wonder you're still single. You have no idea what women want."  
  
Brady frowned and his eyes pleaded with her. "Oh come on, you mean it's not even the least bit sexy? Brad Pitt gets away with not even brushing his hair half the time, and I can't get away with this? Come on..."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. She didn't want to admit to him that she really did love his unshaven look. Chloe was never one to let Brady win an argument, no matter what. "Let's face it, Brady, you're no Brad Pitt."  
  
Brady's expression turned into a mixture of shock and insult. "That is so mean, Chloe. Here I am trying to give you a great evening out, and you want to insult me."  
  
Chloe laughed and it nearly turned into a wicked cackle. "I'm sorry, Brady. You're right. And if it makes you feel better... You are far more handsome than Brad Pitt could ever possibly imagine being. He only wishes he looked like you on one of your BAD days."  
  
"Oh, well, now you're just mocking me... Aren't you?"  
  
Chloe shook her head and her grinned softened into a sincere smile. She had never been one to heap adoration on celebrities, and she could certainly never imagine some actor being a more wonderful person than Brady Black. No other person, inside or out, could measure up to what Brady was to her.  
  
"I'm not mocking you. I mean it. Your outer beauty, which is plentiful, is only exceeded by the beauty of your heart. And that is the sincere and honest truth. So believe it, because you know that you and I never lie to each other."  
  
Brady smiled sweetly and nodded. "Thank you. So, are you ready to go?"  
  
Chloe nodded and Brady took her by the hand and led her towards the door. "I'm definitely anxious to see what else you have up your sleeve tonight."  
  
Brady raised one eyebrow and grinned devilishly. "Are you afraid?"  
  
Chloe grinned back at him and paused in her thoughts. Being around Brady had always made her feel many things; happy, content, excited and cared for. But, never afraid. He was the only person in this world that she felt truly safe with, and tonight was no exception.  
  
She squeezed his hand reassuringly and shook her head. "Never. Not with you."  
  
Brady smiled contentedly and led her out to the porch, closing the door behind them. He held on to her hand all the way to the jeep, and opened the door for her without saying a word. As she waited in the passenger seat for Brady to get in, Chloe could feel something different in the air. Something that told her that her whole life was about to change in just one evening.  
  
*** 


	12. Smile

Chapter Twelve  
  
(Back to Belle's)  
  
Belle stood in front of her mirror and frowned at her reflection. She had been left alone in her room with only her thoughts to accompany her, and it made her miserable. As much as she tried to push her thoughts away, they always went back to Shawn. The words of Chloe and her mother kept echoing in her head, and she had tried everything over the past hour to try and drown them out.  
  
She was startled out of her reverie when she heard her mother's voice calling from downstairs. "Belle! Phillip is here!"  
  
Belle shouted back immediately. "I'll be right down!"  
  
She sighed at her own reflection before doing one last check on her hair and makeup. "Come on, Belle. Pull it together. Have fun tonight."  
  
Belle exited her bedroom, saying a quick prayer that Phillip's company would help distract her from her other problems, as he so often did. Belle quickly made her way down the stairs, and all of her worries disappeared when she saw Phillip at the bottom waiting for her. He was dressed to the nines, smiling his infamous Phillip Kiriakis smile, and holding a bouquet of pink roses, colored to match her dress perfectly.  
  
Belle stepped off of the bottom step and smiled at him as he handed her the roses. "Phillip... They're beautiful. And, they're the exact color of my dress. How did you know?"  
  
Phillip shrugged innocently and kept smiling. "I didn't. Weird, huh?"  
  
Belle giggled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you. I love them."  
  
Marlena came and stood next to her daughter offering to take the flowers. "Would you like me to go put them in some water for you?"  
  
Belle nodded and handed the bouquet to her mother. "Yes, please. Thanks mom."  
  
Marlena held the flowers and began to head towards the kitchen. "I'll drag your father out of the kitchen so he can take some pictures. You two stay right where you are."  
  
Marlena went through the door to the kitchen leaving the two friends alone. Phillip grabbed Belle's hand and spoke softly to her. "You look so beautiful tonight. Of course, that's no surprise, you always look beautiful."  
  
Belle couldn't help but blush just a little and she attempted to avert her gaze away from Phillip's. "Thank you... You know, sometimes I forget how handsome you are, Phillip Kiriakis."  
  
Phillip raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You forget? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... Well, I don't normally think of you that way. Sometimes I look at you and I see the same eight year old Phillip who used to pull the heads off my Barbie dolls."  
  
Phillip laughed at the memory. "But, you don't see that right now?"  
  
Belle shook her head and smiled. "No, I don't. I see you for the grown-up, very handsome, man that you've become."  
  
"Not so grown-up..."  
  
"No, but you're getting there. And that's what makes me so proud of you."  
  
Phillip smiled and hugged her briefly. "Only with your help."  
  
Belle grinned and slid out of his embrace. "Well, the helping thing goes both ways. You've really stood by me through everything that's happened, and I do appreciate it."  
  
Phillip put an arm around her shoulder and held her closely. "I'm always going to stand by you, Belle. I've failed enough people that I care about, I'm not going to do it to you too."  
  
"Now, now... Don't even bring that up. I made a promise to myself to have fun tonight, and NOT talk about all of my problems. You do the same, please."  
  
John and Marlena entered from the kitchen, preventing Phillip from replying to Belle's request. Marlena held her camcorder in one hand, and John had their still camera ready to go. Belle laughed at the sight of them and shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Don't you guys think that two cameras could be considered overkill?"  
  
John shook his head in denial. "Absolutely not. This is a big moment, and we want to capture it in every way possible."  
  
Belle laughed and jokingly struck a pose for the camera to rival any supermodel. "If you insist then..."  
  
The rest of the group laughed and John snapped a quick picture of his daughter hamming it up for the camera. Many, many more pictures followed, until Belle began to wonder how many pictures were left on her father's roll of film. They did one last pose of Belle by herself, when she groaned involuntarily.  
  
"Are we done yet?"   
  
John and Marlena nodded and pulled their daughter into a group hug. Marlena kissed the top of her head and smiled proudly at her. "Have fun tonight."  
  
John nodded in agreement and did the same. "And behave yourself, Izzy B."  
  
Belle laughed at her parents, knowing that no matter how old she got, she would always be their baby girl. "I will. I always do. Don't worry about me. Phillip will take good care of me."  
  
Her parents let her go and John glared at Phillip with his world-famous raised eyebrow. "You better take good care of my daughter, Phillip."  
  
Phillip nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. Of course, I will."  
  
Marlena rolled her eyes at her husband's fatherly overprotectiveness. "I'm sure you will, Phillip. You two have a great time tonight... Now, get going, I don't want you to be late for your dinner reservations."  
  
Belle and Phillip said their final goodbyes to John and Marlena and walked hand in hand towards the elevator. They did not speak as they waited, but silently held on to each other's hand.  
  
The elevator arrived and they entered it together, Phillip pressing the button for the lobby as the doors slid shut. Belle turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I was serious about what I was saying before. No talk about you-know-who, or the other you-know-who."  
  
"I know, and we won't. This night is all about me and you."  
  
Phillip smiled at her and Belle wondered how so many girls weren't rendered completely powerless by his boyish smile. Looking at him tonight, Belle was reminded of how a guy like Phillip could crack through the hard exterior of a girl like Chloe. Despite his flaws, which were many, he had always exuded a special glow that drew people to him like moths to a flame.  
  
*** 


	13. Blindfold

Chapter 13  
  
(Brady's Jeep, right where we left off.)  
  
Brady closed the driver's door behind him and fastened his seatbelt tightly. Chloe did the same and then waited for him to turn the key in the ignition, but he did not. He paused to look at her, and Chloe could see by the mischievous gleam in his eyes, that another part of his secret plan was about to be revealed.  
  
"So, Brady... Are we going to leave? Or are we going to sit in my driveway and play the formalwear version of the staring game?"  
  
Brady was not flustered by her sarcasm, he just made one quick head motion towards the glove box. "There's something for you in the glove box."  
  
Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion and she gave him one meaningful glance before opening the glove box. Inside, on top of his owners manual and other documents, was a silky white scarf. Chloe pulled it out with the tips of her fingers and held it in front of her, staring at it strangely.  
  
"It's a scarf. I guess the appropriate response would be thank you, but all I'm coming up with is; Huh?"  
  
"Put it on."  
  
Chloe stared at the scarf and then back at Brady. "On my what? My neck? My head? My hands? Is this some sort of weird kidnapper game that we're going to play?"  
  
Brady seemed completely nonplussed by her questions and answered her with complete seriousness. "It's a blindfold. Put it on."  
  
"A blindfold?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said. I don't want you to see where we're going until we get there. It's a surprise." Brady laid his hand on hers and smiled reassuringly. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Chloe looked down at their hands and then back up into his deep pools of blue. "I trust you with my life. You know that."  
  
"Then please... trust me now. You won't be sorry."  
  
Chloe nodded, giving him one last suspicious glance before tying the blindfold over her eyes. Brady helped her secure the knot in back and then turned the car on. Chloe sighed, left in complete and total darkness, and leaned her head on the back of her seat.  
  
She tried to listen to the sounds around her and figure out where they might be headed. She recognized the motion of turning off of her own street, but it only took a few minutes for her to become completely confused.  
  
"Brady... Are you making extra turns so I can't figure out where we're going?"  
  
Brady chuckled softly and denied her accusations. "Definitely not. You're just disoriented because of the blindfold."  
  
Chloe tried to adjust the scarf on her head and sighed. "At least it's a nice blindfold. Comfy, and silky."  
  
"It came with the tux actually..."  
  
Chloe shrugged and began quietly humming a song that had been running through her head all day. Brady did not stop her from doing so, nor did he ask what she was humming. Their destination must not have been very far because after only 10 minutes more of Brady's silence and Chloe's humming, the car came to a stop and Brady turned it off.  
  
"Stay right where you are. I'll come around and help you out."  
  
Chloe could hear Brady step out of the vehicle and shut his door. She felt the warm evening air come in from her right side and Brady's cool hand on her arm. He gently guided her out of the vehicle, making sure she didn't have a repeat performance of her trip down the stairs.  
  
Brady closed her door for her and wrapped one strong arm around her back. Chloe latched on to him as tightly as possible, fearing that she would definitely fall flat on her face if she wasn't being guided by him.  
  
"Can I take the scarf off now?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Not until I say. It'll be just another minute."  
  
Chloe felt herself being led through a door and down some sort of hallway. She heard the noise of an elevator and Brady led her inside, but kept his hold on her. Chloe may not have had the privilege of being able to admire Brady with her eyes right then, but she paused to inhale his familiar scent.  
  
Brady was never the type of guy who would drown himself in cologne, and Chloe appreciated that. She had noticed so many men his age that you could smell coming from a mile away. Brady was one of those guys who you only knew what kind of cologne he was wearing after he hugged you or stood very closely to you. He always smelled fresh and clean to her, and even two hours after they had parted she could still smell his fragrance on her clothing.  
  
Chloe felt the elevator come to a stop and the door slide open. Brady kept his tight grasp on her and led her off of the elevator slowly. She could hear a key turn in a lock and the a metal door sliding open, and she knew she was at Brady's loft. Chloe couldn't figure out why a blindfold was needed for that, she had certainly been to this place on many occasions.  
  
Brady led her to the center of the room and then let go of her. She heard him walk across the floor, perhaps to turn a switch on or something. He returned to her quickly and stood directly behind her. Chloe melted when he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He leaned forward into her and whispered into her hear.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Chloe nodded, his warm breath on her neck was driving her crazy, making her tingle from head to toe. "I'm ready..."  
  
Brady undid her blindfold and let the white scarf flutter to the floor. Chloe's eyes widened and she drew in a loud gasp of amazement. "Oh my God..."  
  
Brady had draped his normally cluttered loft in prom decorations in ever corner. The ceiling was covered in white and silver balloons, and the walls were decorated with crepe paper and white twinkling lights throughout. He had even gone through the trouble of putting up a banner that read 'Salem High Last Blast 2002', and installing a disco ball in the middle of his ceiling. The usual bright lights in his loft were dimmed, and the room was only lit by the glow of the twinkling lights and the spinning light of the disco ball. All of his living room furniture had been moved out, leaving only his stereo system in the corner. His dining room table was intact, but was draped in a white tablecloth, with a centerpiece of candles and ivory roses in the middle.  
  
Chloe turned to face Brady and stared at him in shock. "You did all of this?"  
  
Brady nodded proudly. "I did."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Well, it's not for the guy who fixed my plumbing last week."  
  
"I know. But, why?"  
  
Brady smiled and grabbed both of Chloe's hands, wrapping his fingers around hers. "Because, no girl should miss out on her senior prom. And, I know that you said you didn't want to go to yours, so I made it come to you. It's as close to the real thing as it gets, but without pig's blood and naked slideshows."  
  
Chloe laughed loudly, still in a slight daze from what Brady had done. "I don't know what to say. Nobody has ever done something like this for me."  
  
"Then it's been a long time coming. Somebody should do these kind of things for you all the time because you deserve them, Chloe."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I certainly don't know what I did to deserve all of this."  
  
Brady frowned and placed his index finger on her lips to silence her. "Shhh. I'll tell you exactly why you deserve this."  
  
Brady paused and Chloe looked into his eyes expectantly. He moved his finger away and began leading her towards the table. He flashed a brief grin at her and continued, "But not until later."  
  
Chloe growled in protest as he dragged her close to the table. "Brady... You really like to build the suspense up, don't you?"  
  
Brady pulled out a chair for her and Chloe begrudgingly sat down. He grinned as he lit the candles in the middle of the table. "Hey, I don't want to blow all of the surprises at once. You'll have to be patient."  
  
Chloe nodded and sighed softly. "Alright, alright... What next?"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Dinner? Let me guess, you got takeout from everybody's favorite five-star establishment; Tuscany."  
  
Brady shook his head in denial. "Oh no... This may be your prom night, Chloe Lane, but this it will not be predictable like everyone else's."  
  
Chloe muttered under her breath. "Obviously not."  
  
Brady winked at her and headed to the kitchen. A moment later he returned with a platter covered by a lid. "I, uhhh... made this before I left, and I've been keeping it warm while I was gone. I happen to think you'll like it much better than that snob food they have at Tuscany."  
  
Brady removed the lid and Chloe giggled girlishly. There were two hamburgers in the center of the platter, surrounded by french fries.  
  
"Hamburgers?"  
  
"Nope, turkey burgers. I know how sensitive you are about food that moos."  
  
Chloe laughed at him as Brady put one of the burgers and half of the fries on the plate in front of her. He did the same to his own place and then walked towards his refrigerator.  
  
"Wow, Brady. I'm surprised you didn't make one of your famous BLT's."  
  
Brady returned with two glasses of soda and shook his head. "This night is not about what I like, or what my favorite food is... This night is about you."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly and held her burger up. "You sure do know me pretty well. The food at Tuscany is good, but nothing beats a burger and fries. I'm just surprised yours is turkey too."  
  
Brady nodded and sat across from her, lifting his glass of soda in to his hand. "What can I say? You've started to rub off on me."  
  
Chloe laid her burger down and smiled gratefully at him. "As long as my healthy habits rub off on you, and not the bad ones."  
  
"I sincerely doubt your bad habits are as bad as mine. I think I can handle it." Brady paused and then held his glass towards her. "Chloe Lane, I propose a toast."  
  
"Alright..." Chloe lifted her own glass and held it close to his. "What do we toast to?"  
  
Brady smiled and spoke without hesitation. "To us. You and me."  
  
Chloe nodded and tapped his glass with her own. "To us."  
  
Brady took a sip of his soda, but Chloe just held hers in her hand and watched him for a moment. She smiled proudly, happy to finally have something worthwhile to drink to.  
  
*** 


	14. Discovery

Chapter Fourteen  
  
(Tuscany)  
  
Phillip offered his arm to her and Belle gladly accepted it. They walked inside and were greeted by Maggie Horton, who was smiling as usual, but this time with a little bit of surprise on her face.  
  
"Phillip... I knew you were coming when I saw your name on the reservation list, but I didn't know you'd be bringing Belle."  
  
Belle smiled nervously and nodded. "We both wanted to go to the dance tonight, but not without a date. So we made an agreement to arrive together."  
  
"Well, it's good to see both of you. You both look very nice."  
  
"It's good to see you too."  
  
Maggie smiled politely and grabbed two menus. "I have one of the best tables in the restaurant waiting for you. Follow me."  
  
Maggie led them to their table and Phillip remembered his manners by pulling Belle's chair out for her. He took his seat and Maggie handed them their menus. Phillip smiled at her in appreciation. "Thank you, Mrs. Horton."  
  
Maggie nodded and left them alone. Belle opened her menu and shut it only a brief moment later. She sighed softly and began quietly tapping her fingers on the table. Phillip laid down his menu and stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"You already know what you want?"  
  
"Phillip, my family eats here so often I practically have the menu memorized. You should too."  
  
Phillip shrugged slightly. "I guess so. But sometimes I like to look at it before I decide. I'm not like you, I don't always know what I want out of life... or a dinner menu."  
  
Belle grinned and shook her head. "I don't ALWAYS know what I want. And even when I do, that doesn't mean I can have it. I'm just as confused and lost as every other teenager in the world, I just don't show it as often."  
  
Phillip nodded and was about to reply when the waiter arrived. The two friends gave their orders to the waiter, and then returned to their previous conversation.  
  
"Well, I, for one, am completely lost most of the time. But, I'm sure you knew that about me already."  
  
"I know. But, it doesn't always have to be that way. You've been so spoiled your entire life, and now you're finally coming to realize that whole world doesn't revolve around you. And, I mean that in the nicest possible way, I really do. Your parents love you, I know, but they never taught you to be self-reliant. I had the same advantages as you growing up, but my parents always made sure I knew that I needed to depend on myself, and not just on their money or their support. They taught me that you can't always have everything you want, sometimes you have to work for it. And even that isn't a guarantee."  
  
Phillip nodded somberly and replied. "I know. And, that's why I'm going to change things. I have to change things."  
  
Belle leaned back in her chair and stared at Phillip in surprise. The waiter returned with their beverages, and Belle continued her reply as soon as he walked away. "You are? How?"  
  
"You're right, Belle. You are completely right about me. I've only just recently begun to see it for myself. I'm spoiled, I know that. Everything that I've ever wanted has been handed to me. I've never had to work for anything, not money, or material things or even love. So, when... well, you-know-who came into my life... I tried to control her, so I could get my way like I always have. But, I know now that you can't control people for very long. You can't be that way to someone you love. Some things just aren't meant to be, no matter how badly you want them."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled proudly. "Wow, Phillip... I can't even tell you how glad I am to hear you say that. I've known that for a long time, I've just been waiting for you to catch up to it."  
  
Phillip smiled back at her sheepishly. "Well, it's because of you that I feel this way."  
  
"Because of me? What did I do?"  
  
"It's not something you did, or something you said... It's just you. You've been there for me through everything, and I look at you, and I see the kind of person that I want to be."  
  
Belle blushed out of embarrassment. "Phillip... That's so sweet. But, why me? I'm certainly not perfect. I have tons of faults."  
  
Phillip nodded slightly and continued. "Nobody is perfect. But, I guess I've always admired the person that you are. Like you said, you've had a lot of the same advantages in life that I've had. But, I know that if you didn't, you would still be the same person you are right now. You don't need all of your daddy's money to be a success, you have everything inside yourself to do that."  
  
The waiter showed up and placed their salads in front of them. Belle sat up straight in her chair, still a bit surprised over what Phillip was saying to her. She picked her fork up but instead of starting her salad, she just stared at Phillip in awe.  
  
"Wow... Thank you. I don't even know how to respond to that. But, it's not just me. You have that too, Phillip. You just need to find it, and be strong. I know you can do it."  
  
Phillip nodded with a mouthful of lettuce. He took a sip of his iced tea to wash it down and then continued on. "I hope so. But, I have to do something drastic to find out if that part of me exists."  
  
"What? What are you going to do?"  
  
Phillip laid his fork down with a sigh and stared at her in completely seriousness. "I'm going to temporarily sever my ties with the Kiriakis empire."  
  
Belle nearly choked on her salad, and she had to place her hands on the table to keep from keeling over in the middle of the restaurant. "You're going to WHAT? How?"  
  
"I don't know how else to do it. I've been doing a lot of soul searching over the past few weeks, as cliched as that sounds. And, I know that if I want to be an independent, self-reliant, type of person... I have to quit relying on what my family has to offer me."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Phillip took a deep breath in and spilled out the details as Belle nervously munched on her salad. "Well, I have to work this summer to make up for the damages I caused at Dot.Com. And, then my dad is insistent that I go to Yale. But, I'm not going, and I'm not going to Columbia or Salem U. or anywhere. I'm going to spend a year on my own, working my way around the country, seeing places, taking odd jobs when I have to and experiencing life without the benefit of unlimited funds. No money and nobody helping me. I know it's not going to be easy, but if I can do it, then maybe I can prove to myself that I can succeed on my own, without other people helping me."  
  
"That's so... amazing. I'm not even sure you're actually the real Phillip. You're some sort of clone, aren't you?"  
  
Phillip laughed and shook his head. "Believe it or not, it's true. I know it doesn't sound like something the old Phillip would do, but this is the beginning of a whole new Phillip."  
  
Belle smiled proudly at him. "Well, I happen to like both Phillips then. Does your father know yet?"  
  
"No, and I don't know he will react... I just hope he understands."  
  
"I'm sure he will. He might be upset at first, but your dad loves you, and he's going to love you no matter what you decide to do. Just promise me one thing..."  
  
Phillip raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "What's that?"  
  
Belle reached across the table and patted Phillip's hand reassuringly. "I know that you want to do this without any help, and I understand that. But, you can't always do everything alone. So please, if you ever need me for anything, don't be afraid to ask for my help. That doesn't make you weak or anything, everybody needs help some time. And, if your journey of self-discovery ever leads you to New York City, you will always have a place to stay with me."  
  
Phillip smiled in appreciation. "Thank you... I just wonder if your future roommate would agree with me coming for a visit."  
  
"I have a feeling that she'll be very proud of you when she hears about this. And even if she doesn't approve, it's half my place too, so you can just stay on my half."  
  
Belle grinned impishly and returned to eating her salad. Phillip chuckled softly and picked his fork back up. He knew that Belle had no idea how much he admired her now, and always. Even in the darkest times, she had a spirit that could not be broken, and he knew that some of his greatest lessons in life had not come from his parents, they had come from her.  
  
Phillip could not stop watching her, as his mind swam with thoughts about his feelings for her. They had been the best of friends since they were children, but a tiny part of him had always wondered if they could have been more. If there were no Shawn, and if there had been no Chloe... What might have transpired between their two hearts?  
  
Belle paused, her fork in mid air. "Uhm, Phillip... Are you staring at me for a reason? Do I have lettuce in between my teeth? Something hanging out of my nose? What? What is it?"  
  
Phillip smiled at her. "No, I was just thinking that..." He paused in the middle of his sentence and shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing."  
  
Belle nodded uneasily and returned her attention to her salad. Phillip had said it was nothing, but he knew that it wasn't. He had always cared about Belle, but sometimes when he looked at her, the feelings felt deeper than just an ordinary friendship.  
  
*** 


	15. Dance

Chapter Fifteen  
  
(Back to Brady's Loft)  
  
Chloe wiped around her lips and placed her napkin on the table. She pushed her plate a few inches forward with the groan of person with a full stomach. Brady had finished a few minutes before her and was leaning back in his chair with a Cheshire cat smile.  
  
"So, Brady... What comes next?"  
  
Brady stood and swiftly moved around the table to stand next to her. He lifted her hand gently and grazed the top of it with his lips.  
  
"A dance with my diva, please?"  
  
Chloe's eyebrows lifted and she grinned at him. "A dance? I thought that traditionally dessert came after dinner."  
  
Brady shook his head. "Not tonight. Dessert comes later. Now, this is your prom night, and you have to have at least once dance."  
  
Chloe nodded and stood to face him. She knew she would take every chance, and do whatever he asked of her, if it meant she could stand this near to him and have his comforting arms wrapped around her. "Alright, show me what you've got."  
  
Brady nodded and led her to the middle of the floor. He let go of her hand and left her there alone underneath the lights of the disco ball. Brady kneeled down by his stereo and began fiddling with the buttons. He looked up at Chloe with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Alright, I've got the perfect song for us."  
  
Chloe waited as Brady pushed the play button on his stereo. The sounds of the Village People's 'YMCA' began blaring loudly throughout the loft. The volume was so loud and startling that Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin. Brady laughed and hit another button to turn it off. Chloe began laughing hysterically and holding her stomach.  
  
"Oh my God, Brady... That scared the hell out of me."  
  
Brady shrugged innocently. "How do you think I feel? I didn't even know I had a Village People CD... or is that Village Persons?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and let her laughter die down. "I think you just ticked off all of your neighbors."  
  
"Nah, we have thick walls in this building. And if I get in trouble, it will be worth it because I made you laugh."  
  
"So, what are we REALLY dancing to?"  
  
Brady gasped in mock surprise. "You mean you don't like the Village People?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Not really."  
  
Brady nodded and pushed another button on his stereo. He stood up straight and walked towards her, the look on his face was intense, filled with something Chloe couldn't recall seeing on him before. The notes of the song began and Chloe tried to smile at him, but she was unable to. Something about his gaze drew them closer together until his arms were wrapped around her gently, and they began moving slowly to the music. The song was very slow, so they stayed mostly in one place, their feet not moving at all, just their bodies swaying slightly together in time.  
  
***I have a smile  
stretched from ear to ear  
to see you walking down the road***  
  
Chloe sighed at his touch and laid her head on his shoulder. She could almost feel the warmth of his skin seeping through his clothes. Chloe knew she must have been trembling with excitement, as the presence of Brady made every one of her senses heightened. In a way, his touch, his smile, his laugh had always made her feel more alive, but she had only begun paying attention to it recently.  
  
***We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
the world around us disappears  
  
Just you and me  
on this island of hope  
a breath between us could be miles***  
  
Chloe lifted her head and whispered softly. "Brady, I..."  
  
Brady shook his head slowly. "Shhh. Tell me later."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and put her head back where it had been.  
  
***let me surround you  
my sea to your shore  
let me be the calm you seek  
  
oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away***  
  
She had almost told him how she felt for him, even though she hadn't intended to. Chloe began this night not planning on saying a word about her feelings for Brady, but as the night wore on, it seemed like the most natural thing to say. She had never been comfortable with those three words until she met Brady. She had almost said them, but he had stopped her before she could.  
  
***And I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you   
I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so***  
  
She had started the sentence, and the words were about to flow forth without a second thought. She did not think before she began, she did not look before she took the proverbial leap... But he had stopped her. And, now she wondered if she could get the strength back to say it again.  
  
***Oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away  
  
and I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you***  
  
The song came to a close and Chloe lifted her head to look into his eyes. The serious, intense gaze that he had before broke into a softer, smiling face. Chloe smiled back as if to thank him. Brady leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to her forehead, just as he had done the last time she was at this loft.  
  
Chloe had come here that night to tell him something, something even she couldn't figure out or comprehend. But, she knew now. Her subconscious had been yearning to tell Brady that she was in love with him, but she had not been brave enough or self-aware enough to realize it on that night.  
  
Her heart was crying out to her at that moment, begging her to tell him that she loved him. But she couldn't. Her mouth could not form the words. And even if she could have, her lungs could not muster enough air to force them out of her. She knew that she was deeply and powerfully in love with this man before her, but she was frozen, unable to tell him the words that were screaming inside her head.  
  
"Chloe, I need to ask you something."  
  
Chloe nodded slowly and barely whispered her reply. "Okay."  
  
"Mocha chip or rocky road?"  
  
Chloe shook her head in confusion. She had lost herself in her own thoughts, and there Brady was to snap her back to the real world. A world where neither of them could express their true feelings to each other.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you want? Mocha chip or rocky road?"  
  
Chloe smiled at him and nodded in understanding. "Mocha chip, of course... Did you even need to ask?"  
  
Brady winked at her and shook his head. "Nope, I just thought I'd be polite."  
  
Brady let go of her and jogged into the kitchen to get their dessert. Chloe turned to watch him as he scooped her favorite ice cream into a clear bowl. She sighed and muttered quietly under her breath to herself.  
  
"How do you know me so well, Brady Black?"  
  
*** 


	16. Another Dance

(For those of you who asked; The song in Chapter Fifteen is "I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan, and it just so happens to be one of my most favorite songs. Now, back to the show...)  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
(Salem High School)  
  
Belle and Phillip stood outside the door to the gym hand in hand. Belle tried to inhale and exhale slowly, not really sure why she was so hesitant to walk in. They could hear the sounds of a fast pop song beyond the doors, and Belle guessed that the dance floor must be packed.  
  
Phillip turned to her and smiled reassuringly. "Why so nervous?"  
  
"I don't know really. I know that you and I promised not to bring up those two names with each other tonight, but that doesn't mean the tactless fools of Salem High won't. You know how our classmates are... They don't let things drop that easily."  
  
Phillip shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about them. If anybody says anything, ignore them. And if you can't, I'll take care of them."  
  
Belle smiled and nodded. "You're right. Let's go."  
  
Phillip led her into the crowded gym, and the dance floor was just as she guessed it would be. Belle immediately spotted Mimi and Kevin watching from the sidelines and pointed Phillip in their direction.  
  
Phillip grinned at Mimi approvingly. "Look at you, Meems. You look beautiful."  
  
Mimi smiled bashfully and did a mock curtsy. "Thank you, Mr. Kiriakis. You look very handsome tonight. And Belle, I love your dress... It's perfect."  
  
Belle smiled and gave Mimi a quick hug. "Thank you very much. And, not to leave Kevin out... You look great too. Mimi was lucky to snag you before all the other Salem girls dug their claws in."  
  
Kevin chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Thank you, Belle. I'm glad to see that both of you decided to come."  
  
"I'm glad we did too. So, why aren't you two out there shaking it with the rest of the class?"  
  
"Actually, we were just about to get out there. Care to join the mad rush to the dance floor with us?"  
  
Belle shook her head and looked at Phillip. "Not quite yet. I think I'm still waiting for my dinner to settle."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement. "But, we'll see you out there soon."  
  
Mimi grinned as Kevin dragged her off to the dance floor. "Oh well, your loss."  
  
Phillip watched them for a moment and then turned to Belle. "I have to run to the restroom real quick. Are you going to be okay alone?"  
  
"I'm a big girl. I think I can handle it."  
  
Phillip kissed her on the cheek and then headed towards the restroom, leaving Belle alone on the sidelines. She watched her classmates on the dance floor. Some of them were just friends, some were young couples in love, and part of Belle felt a little envious. Senior year for most of them had been exciting and fun, but hers had been difficult. And, not just for her, but for all of the people she cared most about. She sighed softly, knowing that she could not look back on her last year in high school without dredging up bad memories.  
  
A pair of fingers tapped at her shoulder and Belle whirled around to come face to face with Hope Brady. Hope was smiling at her and gave her a brief hug.  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight, Belle."  
  
"Thank you. I didn't even know you were chaperoning this dance."  
  
"One of the other parents backed out at the last minute, so Mr. Woods called me, and I just couldn't say no."  
  
Belle nodded in understand and smiled at her. "That's good. I haven't seen you since you went to Paris. I'm glad to hear that everything worked out for the best. When my mom told me about Bo being Isaac's, I mean, Zach's father... It was the best news I think I've heard all year."  
  
Hope smiled proudly and nodded. "I know. It's been a rough year for everyone, but it just goes to show that happy endings do happen. By the way, I came over here for a specific reason, Belle. There's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
Belle inhaled slowly and grimaced. "I know... And, I don't want to be rude. But, it's probably not something I want to talk about."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I'm not here to excuse my son's actions, or to convince you to take him back. But, I know that you love him and he loves you. And I have faith that if it's meant to be, you will overcome this... just like Bo and I have overcome all of the obstacles in our life. But, that's not what I came to talk to you about. We're having a party after the graduation ceremony at the Brady Pub..."  
  
"A party for him?"  
  
Hope nodded uneasily and continued. "Not just him. For all of you. I mean, yes, it's for Shawn because we are very proud of him. But, we want you all to be there. You, Mimi, Phillip, Chloe... everyone. It's for all of you that are graduating next weekend. Despite everything that may have happened between you and Shawn, I will always consider you an honorary member of my family, Belle. I've known you your entire life, and I would really love for you to come and celebrate this very important occasion with us."  
  
Belle smiled, but there was sadness and regret behind her eyes. "I really appreciate that, I do. But, I don't know if it's such a good idea."  
  
"I understand it if you don't feel comfortable being there. But, it would mean a lot to me, and Bo... And, it would mean even more to Shawn. He's not having an easy time dealing with everything that's happened. I know that some of these things are his fault, but a lot of other things happened that were out of his control. He needs friends to support him, and I know that's asking a lot of you, considering what he did, but he needs you. He needs all of you. And, I think maybe you need him too."  
  
Belle looked downward with a frown. Her shoulders were hunched slightly and she was trying to maintain her composure. She didn't know whether to act indignant or to feel guilty. Shawn had hurt her and that was difficult to forgive. But, she had never been the type to ignore a friend in need, no matter what.  
  
There was a long, awkward pause until Phillip rejoined her side. "Hope... Hi there."  
  
"Phillip, good to see you. I was just telling Belle about the graduation party we're having at the Brady Pub. We want to do something to congratulate all of you on your hard work. I hope you can make it."  
  
Phillip nodded and looked briefly at Belle. She raised her face, and he could see how tortured she was. He looked back towards Hope and smiled. "I'll definitely be there. Shawn is family after all."  
  
Hope smiled happily. "Thank you, Phillip. I think I'll leave you two alone now. And, Belle, I hope to see you there. I really do."  
  
Belle bit her lower lip nervously and then forced a smile. "I can't make any promises, but I will try."  
  
"That's all I'm asking. Thank you."  
  
Hope nodded and headed for another area of the gym. Belle sighed softly and Phillip clasped her hand in his. "You okay?"  
  
Belle shrugged and then looked up at Phillip. "I don't know. I guess. It's just kind of awkward. But, I'll be okay."  
  
"Well, I know how to make you feel better." Phillip grinned slyly at her and continued. "Dance with me."  
  
Belle grinned and nodded, allowing Phillip to take her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He firmly grabbed her waist with one hand and clasped his other hand in hers. He winked at her and swiftly pulled her close to him, causing Belle to laugh quietly.  
  
The awkwardness of her moment with Hope Brady was washed away in an instant. Phillip's silly attempt at being suave and debonair had made her forget all her troubles and just laugh. She hoped that this mood continued for the rest of the night, for both of their sakes.  
  
***Love be still  
Love be sweet  
Don't you dare  
Change a thing  
I want to photograph you with my mind  
To feel how I feel now all the time***   
  
Phillip looked at her innocently. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You. You're trying to sweep me out here like some leading man in a movie. It just looks funny."  
  
"What? Are you saying I look stupid on a dance floor?"  
  
Belle laughed again and shook her head. "No... It's just that serious look on your face cracked me up. This isn't Dirty Dancing, and you're not Patrick Swayze."  
  
***Say that you'll stay  
Forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change  
Don't move  
Don't breathe  
Don't change  
Don't leave  
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
We'll stay  
This way***  
  
Phillip frowned at her. "I'm not trying to be Patrick Swayze, believe me. I was just trying to be a little suave... a little smooth..."  
  
"You don't need to be suave or smooth. I like you just the way you are."  
  
Phillip laughed softly. "That was either a compliment or an insult. I'm not sure which one."  
  
***I get afraid  
Don't think ahead  
Let's just stay  
This way in bed  
Feels so good inside your arms  
Home is everywhere that you are***  
  
Belle sighed and rolled her eyes. "It was supposed to be a compliment. I was trying to say that I feel comfortable with you, and I always have... You don't have to pretend to be something you're not to make me happy."  
  
***Say that you'll stay  
Forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change  
Don't move  
Don't breathe  
Don't change  
Don't leave  
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
We'll stay  
This way***  
  
Phillip had a devilish gleam in his eyes as he kept teasing her. "So, I'm not smooth or suave..."  
  
"Oh no... You are the smoothest."  
  
Phillip grinned at her and kept prodding. "And suave?"  
  
Belle giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "James Bond has nothing on you, Phillip Kiriakis."  
  
***Don't move  
Don't breathe  
Don't change  
Don't leave  
Promise me   
We'll always be  
This kind, this sweet  
This good to me  
Promise me  
You'll always be***  
  
The song came to a close and Phillip leaned in close to her. He kissed her on the cheek and softly whispered. "Thank you for the dance."  
  
Belle pulled back and Phillip held her hands in his. "You're welcome. Thank you for asking me to come tonight. I don't know if I tell you this enough... but your friendship means so much to me. If I didn't have you through all of this... I... I don't even want to think about that."  
  
"Then don't. I'm not going anywhere. And no matter what, you'll never be alone. You will always have me... and Mimi... and she who will not be named."  
  
Belle laughed loudly and raised one well-shape eyebrow. "She who will not be named? That's an interesting way to put it..."  
  
Phillip shook his head in denial. "Oh... I just thought it was a fresh alternative to saying 'you-know-who'. Anyway, I'm glad you said yes to all of this too. I feel like we have to spend as much quality time together as we can, because in a few short months, we won't be able to anymore."  
  
Belle pouted sadly. "Awww... Don't remind me. I was thinking earlier how strange it's going to be. I guess it took it for granted all the times that I could just call one of my friends and they'd be wherever I needed them to be in five minutes. And now it will probably never be like it was again. I won't be able to call you and tell you to meet me at Dot.Com, or run into you by accident at Salem Place... I'm really gonna miss that. All the little details about people and places that I used to think were unimportant are suddenly the things I'll miss the most."  
  
Phillip nodded and pulled her close for a hug. "I know, and I'll miss all of that too. But, I guess that's the downside to growing up. Things can't always stay the same, right?"  
  
"Right... But that's what we have memories for. I can always look back and remember this night, and all the other times that I've shared with the people I love."  
  
Phillip and Belle stayed in one place, holding on to each other tightly. It seemed like they stayed that way forever, holding on to their memories while they held on to each other. Belle heard a voice next to her which split them apart.  
  
"Hey, you two... The dance floor is for dancing, not for standing still."  
  
Belle turned and saw Mimi and Kevin dancing next to them. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Meems, we'll be sure to keep that in mind."  
  
Belle held on to Phillip's hand and they did as Mimi had instructed. The danced their way across the floor to the fast song playing over the speakers.  
  
***  
  
Shawn stood in the corner of the gym and watched his mother walk away. This gym on this night was the last place he had wanted to be. In fact, he had done everything in his power to avoid it like the plague. But, his mother had left her cell phone at home and his father had insisted that Shawn bring it to her, while he stayed home with the baby.  
  
Shawn groaned in frustration and turned to leave, but something had caught his eye. His feet were glued to the small patch of hardwood floor beneath them, and he couldn't have moved if his life depended on it.  
  
There she was, in the middle of the crowded dance floor. She looked more beautiful than ever, helped along by the dazzling smile on her face and her laughter that he imagined was ringing in Phillip's airs.  
  
They were laughing and dancing together, and she seemed carefree to Shawn. He had not seen her look so unburdened in a very long time, and it made him smile to see her look that way.  
  
He was smiling on the outside, but inside his heart was dark with sadness and jealousy. Shawn only wanted her to be happy, but it was killing him inside that it was someone else making her that way. Phillip was making her laugh, and Phillip was making her smile. Shawn had lost that privilege the day that he told her the first lie in a series of many. The day that he had broken her heart into pieces.  
  
He knew that he had no one but himself to blame, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He wanted to be where Phillip was, as he used to be. But, he had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. He was being punished for his crimes, and there was nothing more he could do about it.  
  
Their song had ended and Shawn watched helplessly as the love of his life and his uncle smiled and talked with each other. Phillip kissed her on the cheek, they chatted, then they held each other closely. Shawn felt like something was stabbing at his heart, and in his desperation, he wanted to run to her and hold her in his arms.  
  
But he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to anymore. So, he drew up all the strength he had inside and walked away. He walked as fast as he could until he reached his father's truck. His tears had been flowing freely since he had stepped outside the gym, and he used the back of his hand to wipe them away.  
  
He knew he couldn't go to her, she would never allow it. He had to wait for her to come to him, and he would. He would wait for the rest of his life if he had to.  
  
***  
  
(Shelle... Phelle.... MUAHAHAHA! I just don't know what will happen. Since it is impossible to please EVERYONE, I'll have to think of a good compromise.  
  
I couldn't figure out a song for Phillip & Belle to dance to, so I just picked something sort of random. It's a sweet song, but don't look for a huge deep meaning behind it's selection. It's called "This Way" by Jewel.) 


	17. Ice Cream

Chapter Seventeen  
  
(Back to Brady's Loft)  
  
Brady walked around the kitchen counter and handed Chloe a bowl of ice cream. She smiled thankfully and took her seat at the table. Brady sat across from her with his own bowl and grinned.  
  
"Two scoops of Mocha Chip ice cream and a spoon. I think that's an appropriate choice, don't you?"  
  
Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "It's my favorite."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Of course you do... You know everything."  
  
Brady shook his head and took a bite of ice cream off of his spoon. "No, I don't. I just know everything important about you, Chloe Lane."  
  
Chloe paused and let the ice cream in her mouth melt before she swallowed it. "And how is that? How do you know all of these things? These stupid, insignificant details about me that nobody else seems to care about."  
  
"Because they're not stupid or insignificant to me. Every detail about you is important to me."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and shrugged. "Well, it is nice to know that somebody out there is interested in even my quirkiest of habits."  
  
Brady nodded and continued. "You mean, the way that you tie your shoes once, untie them, and then tie them again."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. "You've noticed that? Oh geez..."  
  
"Noticed it? How could I not? You do it every single time you wear shoes with laces. EVERY time."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and nodded in agreement. "I know. It's a stupid habit that I have. When I was a kid, I was always worried that they weren't tied tight enough, so I retied them every time. It's just a habit that's stuck. I know it's kind of obsessive compulsive of me..."  
  
"Nah, I think it's cute. I like all your little quirks..."  
  
Chloe smiled through her mouthful of ice cream. "At least someone does."  
  
Brady grinned and continued eating his ice cream. They continued in silence for a few minutes until Chloe decided to speak.  
  
"Hey Brady... You know what this reminds me of?"  
  
Brady searched her face for a clue and then shrugged. "I don't know... The fourteen thousand other times we've had ice cream together."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, just one specific time. Do you remember like a month or two ago? We went for a walk in the park, had ice cream, and then you pushed me off the swings."  
  
Brady dropped his spoon and his mouth formed into an 'o' of surprise. "Pushed you? You fell off, you klutz."  
  
"I know... I was just making sure you were paying attention."  
  
"Well, I am paying attention. And yes, I remember that day. Your fainting spell scared me half to death. I don't think I can forget that too easily."  
  
Chloe nodded and sighed softly. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. But, I'm talking about the conversation we had before that. Do you remember?"  
  
Brady nodded and paraphrased her words of two months earlier. "You said that you used to come to the park and get ice cream when you needed to feel better. But, then, last summer, something better came along."  
  
"That's right. And then I told you that you were the something better that came along. I just wanted you to remember that moment. You've been such a good friend to me, and I never want to lose that."  
  
"You're not going to lose me. Why would you even be worried about that?"  
  
Chloe looked away with a frown. "I just... I have this unlucky streak of losing everything that I care about eventually. I don't want that to happen to us too. What you have done for me, it means everything."  
  
Brady nodded and reached forward to lay his hand on top of hers. "It goes both ways, you know. You've become such an important person in my life, and I don't plan on that ever changing. I promise I will always be your friend, Chloe. If you can rely on one thing in this messed up world, that's it."  
  
Chloe looked back at him with an uneasy smile. "You know what else this reminds me of? The ice cream, the sappy friendship talk..."  
  
Brady paused to think and then grinned at her. "Another Sarah McLachlan song?"  
  
Chloe chuckled and nodded affirmatively. "Yup. So, tell me, Brady Black... How does a guy like you know so much about Sarah McLachlan songs? You don't seem the sensitive Lilith Fair type to me."  
  
"Oh, I'm not. Not at all. But, I lived about 6 inches away from a teenage girl who IS the sensitive Lilith Fair type. That stuff just seeps through the walls whether you want it to or not."  
  
"Ahhh... So you grew to like it?"  
  
Brady shook his head vehemently, he then paused and began to nod slowly. "Well, not all of it. Just some of it. So, between the Sarah McLachlan songs and the whole Sound of Music thing... I have no hope of ever holding up my macho facade."  
  
Chloe laughed hysterically through her last bite of ice cream and Brady frowned at her. "I'm sorry, Brady... But you're right. I know you're a big, strong, tough guy and all. But, deep down you're a sensitive artistic type."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"No, you resemble that. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Women love that in a man. You're like the strong, rebellious type with a heart of gold. The kind of guy who will fight someone to defend his lady's honor, and then buy her a book of poetry or something. It's the best of both worlds."  
  
Brady smiled proudly at her. "And yet, the female population of Salem has still remained cold and aloof to my manly, but gentle, charms."  
  
"Oh stop... I don't even want to hear any more of that. You could have any woman in this town if you really wanted to."  
  
Brady shook his head and gently squeezed Chloe's hand. "I don't want just ANY woman. I want one special woman."  
  
Brady's eyes seemed to be boring a hole in her skull. He was staring intently at her, and Chloe began to fill up with fear again. All the signs were there, and yet neither of them could say exactly what they were feeling. She wondered if the problem wasn't that she was afraid, but that she was waiting for him to say it first. Praying that he would, so she could return his feelings. At least that's what she thought she was seeing in Brady's eyes, but a part of her was still unsure that he did love her as more than a friend.  
  
Chloe decided to break the moment, afraid that it would turn into an awkward silence rather than a quiet moment of mutual affection between two friends. She broke into a grin and then wracked her brain to remember the lyrics to the song she had mentioned.  
  
Chloe cleared her throat and Brady broke his gaze with a look of curiosity. She winked at him and began singing softly.  
  
"Your love is better than ice cream.   
Better than anything else that I've tried.   
Your love is better than ice cream,   
everyone here knows how to fight.  
  
And it's a long way down.   
And it's a long way down.   
And it's a long way down   
to the place where we started from."  
  
Brady laughed out loud and immediately stood from his chair, with Chloe following him. He kept her hand in his and grinned. She went to begin the next part of the song but Brady put his index finger over her lips. "Hey now... My turn to participate in the sing-along... If I can remember how it goes."  
  
Chloe nodded and motioned for him to continue. "The words aren't that hard to remember, Brady."  
  
Brady nodded and continued the song.  
  
"Your love is better than chocolate.  
Better than anything else that I've tried.  
Your love is better than chocolate,  
Everyone here knows how to cry.  
  
And it's a long way down.   
And it's a long way down.   
And it's a long way down   
to the place where we started from."  
  
Chloe smiled gleefully as he finished. "You know, not to sound too cheesy, but it is a long way down to the place where we started from. You and me."  
  
"That's true. You used to hate me."  
  
"No, YOU used to hate ME, remember?"  
  
Brady snickered and shrugged nonchalantly. "We used to hate each other, okay? Is that better?"  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "Fair enough."  
  
But she had never really hated Brady. Despite all of their arguing, there had always been a spark between them. Something that connected them in a way she could not connect to other people.  
  
Brady threw a glance towards the door and then looked at Chloe with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Hey... Why don't you say we go on a little field trip?"  
  
"Mmmm... Where to?"  
  
"Someplace that I know you will like. I promise."  
  
Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you and your promises. This ought to be interesting."  
  
Brady grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "It will be. Come on."  
  
Chloe groaned quietly as Brady dragged her towards the door. "Brady... How come most of our evenings together end up with us singing?"  
  
Brady laughed as he slid the door open. "I don't really know. Perhaps we're perpetually stuck in a bad 50's musical."  
  
They walked through the door and into the hallway. Chloe shook her head and smiled at him as he pushed the button to call the elevator. "No, I think it's a really good musical..."  
  
One with a happy ending, she silently thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
(Song: "Ice Cream" - Sarah McLachlan. The episode where Chloe and Brady had ice cream in the park is what made me think to write this story... So, I had to use it, despite already using another Sarah McLachlan song in Chapter 15.) 


	18. Confrontation

Chapter Eighteen  
  
(Back to the Dance)  
  
After over an hour of dancing, Belle needed to take a few minutes to catch her breath. She dragged Phillip towards the refreshment table and grabbed a bottle of water to sip on.  
  
"Phillip... I am having such a great time. The best time I've had in a very long time."  
  
Phillip smiled at her proudly. "The feeling is mutual, by the way. But, I think I wore you out."  
  
Belle shrugged and giggled girlishly. "Well, shaking your groove thing in a pair of heels can be pretty tiring. But, the fun is well worth all of the pain."  
  
"If you get too tired, just let me know and we'll get out of here."  
  
"I don't want to stay too long. In fact, I'd like to leave before..." Belle's words trailed off when she saw two of her classmates walking towards her. It was Jason and Cynthia, apparently two of the biggest thorns in the sides of Belle and Philip had decided to show up together.  
  
Belle could feel the muscles in her jaw clench when Jason gave her his usual smarmy smile. He began to speak, and every word made Belle's stomach turn with disgust. "So, is this a club for people who have been dumped by their true loves or can anyone join?"  
  
Belle crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. "Well, you should know. I certainly didn't see Jan come running back to you, did I?"  
  
"That may be true. But, guess what I saw earlier?"  
  
"I would rather not. See, I couldn't care less about anything you have to say."  
  
"Oh, you'll care when I tell you. I saw Shawn Brady running through the hallways crying like a little girl. I wonder what he could have been crying about."  
  
Belle nearly toppled in surprise, but she did not show her shock to Jason and Cynthia. She wouldn't let them get the best of her. "Jason... You should really shut your mouth."  
  
Cynthia raised one eyebrow haughtily. "I don't know why you would even begin to defend him, Belle. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's all your fault that he was bawling like a baby."  
  
Belle looked at Phillip in confusion, and Phillip turned angrily to Cynthia. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, he came here to see his mom or something. And, I'm guessing that he saw the two of you, laughing, dancing and having the best time of your life on that dance floor. Probably drove him out of his mind."  
  
Jason nodded and continued the tirade. "That is sad. The love of his life and his best friend. It's too bad Chloe couldn't have been here to see you two attached at the hip like you are. That would have been really priceless."  
  
Phillip pointed angrily at Jason and his voice rose. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Jace. Chloe happens to know that we're here together, and she doesn't care. And, I don't care. So, if you think you're going to provoke something by bringing up the past, then you're dead wrong."  
  
Belle nodded and snarled at Jason and Cynthia. "You two disgust me. You're taking pleasure in other people's pain? You're just as bad as Jan. Maybe you should be concerned about yourself for once, instead of OUR problems."  
  
Jason shook his head. "No thanks, it's way more fun to see the look on your face right now. I wouldn't give that up for anything."  
  
Phillip clenched his fist at his side. He had an infamous temper, and it took all of his strength to keep from pounding his fist into Jason's face. "Look at you, Jason. The Queen Bitch of Salem High dumps your sorry ass, so now you've taken up with her lady-in-waiting... the second-runner up."  
  
Cynthia sneered at both of them. "Please... You two think you are so much better than everyone else."  
  
Belle shook her head and let her anger show in her voice. "No, I don't think I'm better than everyone else, and neither does Phillip. But, I KNOW that I'm better than people like you and Jan. I always have been, and I always will be. I don't need to lie and scheme and cause misery to other people just to be happy. Sometimes, I don't know whether to hate you, or pity you because you're so pathetic."  
  
Phillip looked at Belle proudly and then motioned towards the door. "Are you ready to go now?"  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am. I'm going to go say goodbye to Mimi and Kevin."  
  
"Go ahead without me. I'll be right over."  
  
Belle grinned and then made her way towards Mimi and Kevin on the other side of the gym. Phillip watched her until she was out of earshot and then moved closer to Jason.  
  
"Jason... If you ever speak to Belle again, or even look sideways at any of the people I care about, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. You may not be afraid of me, but you should be. I am still a Kiriakis, and don't you ever forget that."  
  
Jason did not reply, although he must have been tempted to. Phillip figured he just didn't want to get kicked out of the dance for fighting.  
  
Phillip turned to Cynthia and gave her a few words of warning as well. "Cynthia... You are very lucky that Belle is not a violent person. The only time she would ever hit someone is in self defense. However, I can't promise the same from Mimi or Chloe... So, If I were you I would back off from this whole thing and get over it."  
  
Cynthia rolled her eyes and huffed loudly, but Phillip just turned and walked away. The entire night had been going so well up until now, and Phillip was saddened that Jason and Cynthia had the ability to ruin it all. But, more than that, he was proud of Belle for not letting their words get to her. Most of their classmates thought Belle was weak because she was so sweet and kind. But, Phillip knew better than that. Belle was stronger than all of them, and could stand up to anyone.  
  
Phillip joined Belle as she was hugging Mimi goodbye. "So, are you two going to stick around for awhile?"  
  
Mimi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I wish you guys would stay."  
  
Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "Even before the whole thing with Jason and Cynthia, I was about to tell Phillip that I wanted to leave before the slideshow and crowning of King and Queen. Too much trauma there for the past two years."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding. "I know, I know. I'm just glad you came at all... Really glad."  
  
Phillip nodded and smiled at Mimi. "Me too."  
  
They said their final good-byes to Mimi and Kevin and walked towards the doors, hand in hand. Phillip looked at Belle curiously.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave?"  
  
Belle nodded confidently. "Absolutely... Despite the little confrontation, I think we still have time to salvage what has otherwise been a really great evening."  
  
"Agreed... Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Me? You're the one that's supposed to have all the plans. I'm YOUR date, remember? You asked ME."  
  
Phillip opened the door to the gym for her and chuckled as they passed through. "Oh right, I forgot. I'm a little rusty at this whole 'planning an evening' thing."  
  
Belle nodded and grinned at him. "Me too. But, I don't care what we do... As long as there are no other Salem High students there. I've had enough of them for one night."  
  
"Me too." Phillip paused to think of where they should go next. He shrugged in confusion and led Belle towards his car in the parking lot. "Well, I'm sure we'll think of something fun and spontaneous."  
  
Belle giggled and shrugged. "I hope so..."  
  
Phillip hadn't planned ahead. He had not thought of anything besides spending time with Belle tonight. It didn't matter to him where they were at, as long as they were with each other.  
  
***  
  
(I just had the busiest weekend of my entire life, but I'm back to writing again... Is it like deja vu if I am constantly apologizing for the delay? Well, that's what I'm doing.) 


	19. Stars

Chapter Nineteen  
  
(Back to Brady & Chloe)  
  
Chloe smiled out of habit at the place that Brady had chosen. They had only been to this gazebo once together, but it would always hold special meaning to her. One of their many wonderful days last summer had ended in this same place, with impromptu singing from the Sound of Music.  
  
She chuckled softly as Brady led her by the hand up the steps of the gazebo. He let go of her and reached over the railing to turn on the lights.  
  
"Brady... Not that I'm complaining... I love this place. But, why exactly did you want to come here tonight?"  
  
Brady stood in front of her and shrugged. "Does there have to be a reason? I just like this place."  
  
Chloe smiled and nodded. "Alright, that's fine."  
  
"Was the walk from the car too far for you? I know it's not exactly the kind of trek you want to make in those kind of shoes."  
  
Chloe lifted the bottom of her dress and pointed towards her strappy high-heeled shoes. She cringed in slight pain, and replied. "I'd like to be brave and say that I'm fine... But, I'm not. The shoes are beautiful, but they weren't made for hiking through the park in the middle of the night."  
  
Brady nodded and gently laid his hands on her waist, pushing her towards the railing of the gazebo. "Here... Lean against the railing..."  
  
Chloe nodded and did as instructed. Brady dropped to one knee and gently picked her right foot up. He let his fingers linger gently on her ankles as he undid the strap and let the shoe fall to the floor. As his index finger trailed down the smooth skin on her heel, Chloe giggled childishly.  
  
Brady looked up at her with raised eyebrows as he picked up her other foot. "That's something I don't think I've ever heard you do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Giggle like an eight year old girl."  
  
Chloe laughed and nodded in understanding. "It just so happens you found one of my few truly ticklish spots."  
  
Brady held out his torturous index finger and Chloe shook her head scoldingly. "Tickle me again, and you'll get my foot in the middle of your face. I promise you that."  
  
Brady laughed and undid the strap on her other shoe without incident. He stood back up and looked at Chloe suspiciously. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I would. I'd feel really bad about it later after I have to take you to the hospital with your broken nose. But, yeah, I'd do it in a heartbeat."  
  
Brady rubbed his nose at the mention of it and frowned at her. "Sometimes you scare me, Chloe Lane."  
  
Chloe grinned and nodded proudly. "I know. And that's why I'm so much fun."  
  
Chloe winked at him and turned around, placing her hands on the railing. She stared out into the darkness around them and looked towards the sky.  
  
"Wow..." She sighed softly. "It's such a beautiful night out. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Brady moved behind her and stood closer to her. "That's why I insisted that we come out for just a little while."  
  
"I'm glad you did. I've always loved when it's clear at night and you can see all of the stars in the sky. It's so beautiful. When my adoptive parents died, I used to look out the window wherever I was and find all of the constellations and everything. I know it sounds silly, but I used to talk to the stars and tell them all of my dreams and wishes. I thought it was the best way to talk to God, so that maybe they would come true."  
  
Brady nodded and gently laid one of his hands on one of hers. "It doesn't sound silly at all. Actually... When my mother found out she was dying, my dad bought her a present. He had a star named after her so that even when she was gone, he and I could find it and know that she would always be with us. So, I kind of used to do the same. I'd stand on the balcony and find my mom's star, and I would tell her all of my dreams, and wishes and every other little detail of my life."  
  
Chloe turned her head slightly to smile at him. "And what did the young Brady Black dream and wish for?"  
  
"Same thing every kid wishes for. To be a major league baseball player."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and rephrased her question. "Right... So, what does the grown up Brady Black wish for when he looks into the sky at night?"  
  
Brady shrugged slightly. "Love, happiness, good health... But, not for me. For the people I love. I wished once that my best friend in the whole world would be accepted to Juilliard, and she was. I think it's starting to work."  
  
"Well, if you're wishing had anything to do with my acceptance to Juilliard, I have to thank you."  
  
"No, it really had nothing to do with me. You did it all on your own, Chloe. You'll fly high and go far in your life, and you don't need to wish on stars to do it."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. "But it doesn't hurt to do it anyway."  
  
Brady leaned closer to her and picked up her hand. He lifted her arm in front of her and pointed it towards the sky. "You see that cluster over there?"  
  
Chloe nodded, his warm breath on her face giving her goosebumps. "Uh-huh..."  
  
"You can't really find it without a telescope, but my mother's star is right in the middle of it."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and closed her eyes. "I wish..."  
  
She could not finish her sentence out loud, but she knew that Brady's mother heard it anyway. Chloe had wished for Brady to have all of the happiness that he deserved, and she knew that Brady's mother would have appreciated that kind of wish. Especially knowing that Brady had spent all of his own wishes on other people's happiness.  
  
Brady shifted behind her and then laid a small box on the railing in front of her. "Chloe... I wanted to get you something to congratulate you for everything that you've achieved this year."   
  
Chloe laid her hand over the small velvet box and turned her head to look at Brady in surprise. "Brady... You didn't need to get me anything."  
  
"But, I wanted to. It's nothing big... I figured you'd be getting a lot of graduation presents next week, but I wanted to give you something unique... Something that would always remind you of me."  
  
Chloe smiled and turned back to the box in her hand. She opened the top and saw a gold chain with a small gold charm hanging from it. The charm was of a tiny bowling ball and pin, and Chloe involuntarily giggled at the sight of it. Brady had introduced her to bowling for the first time, and it was a memory they would always share together.  
  
"Brady, I love it... Thank you so much."  
  
"You really like it? It's not too silly"  
  
Chloe nodded enthusiastically and took the necklace out of the box. "I really do. It's not silly at all, it's perfect... Help me put it on."  
  
Brady gingerly took the chain from her fingers and fixed the clasp at the back of her neck. Chloe straightened the charm on the chain and smiled happily. "Thank you, Brady."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad you don't think I'm an idiot."  
  
"Of course I don't. I'd never think that of you."  
  
Brady smiled proudly and hugged her gently from behind. "So, tell me what YOU wish for on those stars... Since I told you mine."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and felt herself melt into his arms. "When I was a kid, I wished for someone... anyone... to love me."  
  
"Well, that wish came true."  
  
"I know... I finally have a family, as dysfunctional as we may be, and friends who care about me. People that I love just as much as they love me."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement. "So, what do you wish for now that you have all of that?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly and looked downward. "The same things that you wish for... And, one other thing."  
  
Chloe turned her whole body to look Brady in the eyes. Brady raised one eyebrow curiously and prodded her for more. "One other thing? What is that thing?"  
  
"I want to tell you, I do. But, I can't. If I tell you it might not come true."  
  
Brady nodded and grinned at her. "I understand. It's like a birthday wish. You're not allowed to tell anybody."  
  
Chloe smiled uneasily and continued. "It's not just that. I need to ask you something very important before I can tell you what the wish is."  
  
"Alright... You can ask me anything, Chloe... You know that."  
  
Chloe nodded and sighed deeply. Brady took a step back from her as she took a deep breath in. She motioned towards the gazebo as if her hand motion was the punctuation at the end of her sentence. "What is all of this?"  
  
Brady raised both eyebrows this time, still a bit lost. "What is all of what?"  
  
"This, Brady, all of this. This is not the kind of night that you and I usually have together. You surprised me, you bought me a new dress, and shoes... You decorated your apartment like it was the prom, and got my favorite food and my favorite ice cream. We danced together. Then you brought me here, and gave me this necklace... What does it all mean?"  
  
"I told you. We're celebrating your achievements. I wanted to do something special for my best friend. I don't see what the problem is."  
  
Chloe sighed again and scrunched up her forehead in frustration. "The problem is... this isn't the kind of celebration one of my other best friends might plan for me. This is special, very special. I appreciate it, I really do... But, I can't help but wonder if there are some sort of romantic intentions here."  
  
Brady shook his head and looked away from her. "Chloe, I never intended for you to think that way..."  
  
Chloe interrupted him and threw hands up in frustration. "Then I must be a complete idiot or I'm seeing something that's just not there."  
  
"What? What are you seeing?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. But you look at me sometimes, and I see something in your eyes that I have never seen before. You don't look at any other person the way that you look at me. At least that's what I thought, but obviously, I don't know you as well as I thought."  
  
Brady looked back into her eyes, and Chloe could see the emotion behind his blue eyes. "That's not true..."  
  
Chloe wouldn't let him finish. She knew exactly what she was seeing and she was tired of Brady keeping those feelings locked inside. "You're right. It's not true. I can see it right now. You are lying to me, Brady."  
  
"Chloe, I have never lied to you, not since the day I met you."  
  
"Maybe so, but you are keeping something from me. I can tell. It may not be an actual lie, but it's definitely not honesty. You're not being honest with me, with yourself or with anyone else, and I'm sick of it. I'm so tired of you not saying the things to me that you want to say. And, I'm just as sick of not telling you all of the things that I need you to know. You have to promise me that you will be one hundred percent honest with me tonight, and I will be too."  
  
Brady nodded stoically and she could tell he was in shock that Chloe had figured him out so well. "Of course... I promise."  
  
Chloe nodded and took a deep breath in. "Good... Because I have a question for you, and a statement of my own. And, if you lie to me when you respond, I will figure it out."  
  
"Alright... Go ahead." Brady tried to look downward so he didn't have to feel those big blue eyes of Chloe's boring into him.  
  
Chloe watched him and hesitated. Brady had always been the more aggressive personality of the two of them, and she had always figured him as the type of guy to make the first move in any situation. But not this time. Chloe had figured it out, and it had left him stunned. And, at this moment, he looked more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. It was as if his heart was finally open and all of the love he kept locked inside was ready to come spilling out.  
  
For almost two years, there had been a brick wall between them. A wall that had kept them for realizing their feelings at first, and kept them from admitting them later. Chloe knew how scared he must have been feeling at that moment, because she felt it too. She was about to smash down that wall like a wrecking ball, and as she opened her mouth to speak she felt the words freeze in her throat again. Chloe exhaled and her lips began to form the words she wanted to say, but the words did not come out.  
  
Brady looked at her nervously, waiting for her words to come. Chloe tried again, this time clearing her throat first. She took a deep breath in, and did something that she would have never expected herself to do.  
  
She laid her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. Chloe laid her lips on his and their mouths melted together as if they were always meant to be that way. Brady wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. He did not back away from her kiss at all, and Chloe moved her hands away from his face to hold on to him tightly. Brady ran a hand through her hair and gently explored her mouth with his own.  
  
Chloe was grateful that his strong arms were wrapped around her, otherwise she might have passed out. It was as if two years of tension and unspoken feelings between them were being compounded into this one kiss. Every hair on her body seemed to stand on end with excitement, and his kisses made all of her fears melt away.  
  
It seemed to her that they stayed that way for a very long, wrapped up in each other's embrace. And, she would have gladly stayed that way forever, had she not felt the need for oxygen. Chloe broke the kiss off gently, and locked eyes with him. Brady's skin had turned much paler than usual, and he wore a look that was a mixture of shock and happiness.  
  
"Chloe..." Brady breathed in a ragged breath and blinked his eyes rapidly, as if he was trying to snap himself out of a dream. "Oh my God... Was that your question or your statement?"  
  
Chloe grinned at him mischievously. Someone had finally done something to stun the unflappable Brady Black, and she was extremely proud that it had been her.  
  
"It was a little bit of both."  
  
Brady nodded and ran a hand through his blonde hair nervously. He tried to regain his usual state of composure but Chloe could tell he was still a bit shaky. "Do you mind repeating the question? I'm not sure I heard the whole thing."  
  
Chloe's grin turned into a large smile and she leaned up into him, planting another kiss on his lips. Brady accepted her just as before, and Chloe was amazed at how equal in passion this second kiss was.  
  
She knew the words would have to come soon. The words that would tell Brady how much she loved him. But, she wasn't worried. She just held on to him tightly and savored this moment, knowing that her embrace and her kisses said much more than words ever could.  
  
***  
  
(I figured it was about time that Chloe took the upper hand in that relationship, since most of my stories and the stories of others have Brady making the first move. More to come!) 


	20. Ducks

Chapter Twenty  
  
(The Kiriakis Mansion)  
  
Belle stood near the pool in Phillip's backyard alone. She stared at the shimmering waters and sighed softly. Belle couldn't figure out why Phillip had brought her here, but it didn't really matter. Aside from the confrontation at the dance, she had been having a great night so far.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching her from behind and Phillip pressed a hand on her back like he was going to push her into the pool. Belle steadied herself and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, like you would actually push me into the pool in my fancy dress."  
  
"It's me you're talking to. I'm very immature, of course I would."  
  
"Yeah, but I heard you walking up behind me, so you would have never gotten away with it if you had really tried."  
  
Phillip looked at her in surprise and then glanced at his shoes briefly. "These are very expensive Italian leather shoes, and you could hear them on the deck?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I have great hearing. Ears like a... I don't know. What kind of animal has great hearing?  
  
"An elephant?"  
  
Belle giggled and shook her head. "No. An elephant has a good memory."  
  
Phillip paused and bit his lip thoughtfully. "A rabbit?"  
  
"No, rabbits have good eyesight. That's why my mom always told me to eat carrots."  
  
"Cats?"  
  
Belle shook her head again. "No, no, no... Dogs. It's DOGS that have great hearing."  
  
Phillip nodded and pointed at her. "That's why you're graduating with honors, and I'm just barely scraping by."  
  
"You're very smart, Phillip... You just never applied yourself."  
  
"Yes, but I do know how to fetch." Phillip grinned and held up the bottle of water that Belle had requested upon their arrival. "We serve only the finest blend here at the Kiriakis mansion. Aged to perfection and imported from..." Phillip looked at the bottle intently and then shrugged. "Evian?"  
  
Belle laughed and took the bottle from him. She removed the cap and sniffed the top like she was at a wine tasting. "Ahh yes. A very good year, 2002. Thank you."  
  
Belle took a sip and Phillip held up what was in his other hand. "And I brought this."  
  
Belle swallowed and raised both eyebrows in confusion. "A loaf of bread? I'm not really hungry, but thank you. I think."  
  
"It's not for you. It's for the ducks."  
  
"The ducks? You have ducks? When did that happen?"  
  
Phillip chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He began leading her away from the pool deck and towards the garden. "There's a duck pond in the garden. It's been here since before my dad bought the place."  
  
Belle's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? How come I've never seen your ducks?"  
  
"Because a man's waterfowl is a very personal and private thing."  
  
Belle was still laughing as they reached the pond. Small garden lights lighted it all around and there was a park bench poised on one side of the pond. She sat down and Phillip took the seat next to her. He handed her the bag of bread with a grin.  
  
"Here. I thought you could practice for all the time you'll be spending in Central Park feeding the ducks."  
  
Belle nodded and pulled a piece of bread out of the bag. She started tearing it into pieces and throwing it into the water. The chunks had barely hit the water when the ducks gathered near to the edge of the pond to scoop the pieces up. Belle abandoned her maturity and began talking to the birds, who were more than happy to be fed by her.  
  
She laughed childishly, and kept a smile spread wide across her face, as the duck beaks snapped up the crumbs she threw them. She had gone through half of the bread when she felt Phillip's blue eyes staring a hole through her. Belle turned her head slightly and met his gaze.  
  
"And just what exactly are you staring at?"  
  
Phillip's lips curled into a slight smile. "You. It's nice to see you so happy. It's been far too long since I've seen you like this."  
  
Belle kept her smile plastered on. "It's all thanks to you."  
  
She winked at him and returned to throwing bread into the pond. Phillip sighed softly beside her and ran a hand absentmindedly through his blonde hair.  
  
"Belle..."  
  
Belle sat up straight and looked up at him curiously. "Yessssss?"  
  
"Do you ever think about how your life could be different? If one event changed, or maybe one specific person had never come into your life... how it would be completely different than the way it is now."  
  
Belle shrugged and threw a stray piece of bred into the water. "I try not to. The past is in the past, and I can't change any of it, even if I wanted to. So, I guess there's no use in dwelling on it."  
  
Phillip nodded in understanding but continued on. "But even so... Aren't you even just a little curious?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a little. Why? What exactly are you curious about?"  
  
"It's silly. I shouldn't tell you."  
  
Belle shook her head vehemently and laid her hand on Phillip's knee. "No, tell me. Now that you've brought it up, you've got me curious. And I'm not going to back off until you tell me, so spill it."  
  
Phillip cringed slightly, but continued. "Well, I know we weren't supposed to bring up those names tonight, but since you're forcing me into it... I was thinking about how different everything would be if I had never dated Chloe."  
  
"Very very different. That's a given."  
  
"And about how different things would be if you had never been in love with Shawn."  
  
Belle's expression changed and her smile faded. Phillip had hit a nerve, and she wasn't quite sure where he was headed with this conversation. "What do you mean? What does that have to do with you?"  
  
Phillip groaned softly and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Because... Before I went out with Chloe, I had been thinking about asking YOU out."  
  
Belle leaned back in shock and nearly fell off of the bench. "Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because, you're you. Maybe that's not a good enough explanation, but it's the truth. You are an amazing person, Belle, and anyone who knows you can see that. You're intelligent, beautiful, funny and you have the kindest heart of any person I have ever known."  
  
Belle felt her cheeks flush red and she smiled bashfully at him. "Thank you, that's so sweet."  
  
Phillip smiled back at her lovingly. "So, what I'm trying to ask you is... If there had been no Chloe in my life, and you had not been in love with Shawn Brady your entire life... Do you think you would have said yes if I had asked you out?"  
  
Belle paused thoughtfully and then a devilish grin spread across her face. "Oh... No way."  
  
Phillip's jaw dropped in shock. "What? No way is your answer? Why not?"  
  
Belle cackled like a madwoman and threw a piece of bread at him. "I'm just kidding, Phillip. The look on your face was absolutely priceless."  
  
Phillip grabbed a piece of bread from the bag and threw it at her in return. "That is not funny."  
  
"Hey... Don't throw bread at me."  
  
"Well, you started it."  
  
Belle giggled and threw another piece of bread at him. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to stoop to my level."  
  
Phillip grinned and threw a larger handful of bread at her. "Just tell me you would have said yes."  
  
Belle shook her head in denial. "Nope."  
  
Phillip used one arm to hold on to her and began tickling her ribs with his other hand. Belle shouted loudly and tried to wriggle away from him, but he was much stronger than she was.  
  
"Just say yes, Isabella Black."  
  
Belle shook her head and yelled at him through her giggles. "No... way... Phillip... Robert... Kiriakis."  
  
"Don't you bring out the middle name, that's not fair. Just say it, Belle."  
  
Belle kept shouting as he tortured her with tickles all over. "No, no, no! I'm not going to say it."  
  
Phillip pulled her close to him, his face only centimeters away from her. He was wrapped around her like a vice, preventing her from fighting back. He tickled her at the end of each sentence, and she punctuated his sentence with a girlish giggle.  
  
"Say it." Tickle. Giggle.  
  
"Please, Belle." Tickle. Giggle.  
  
"I'm not going to stop anytime soon." Tickle. Giggle.  
  
"I could do this all night." Tickle. Giggle.  
  
"Just say yes." Tickle. Giggle.  
  
Belle groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Alright. If I tell you the truth, do you promise to let me go and not tickle me anymore?"  
  
Phillip nodded and smiled at her. "I swear to you that I will not punish you anymore."  
  
"Then the answer is..." Belle grinned at him and started to form the next word. "Nnnnnn... Yes. I would have said yes. Of course I would have."  
  
Phillip smiled and was about to let go of her when a new expression came across his face. Belle looked at him, somewhat out of breath from a tickle fight to rival the ones they used to have in elementary school. Phillip pulled her closer and tentatively kissed her on the lips.   
  
Belle was so stunned she didn't react at first. She didn't know whether to push him away or to kiss him back. Phillip loosened his strong hold on her and embraced her lovingly. His lips were soft and warm, and instead of pushing him away, Belle lost all free will and got caught in the moment.  
  
Phillip explored further and she allowed him to. The part of her that should have been screaming at her to stop was quiet, and she returned Phillip's kiss with as much passion as he had for her. She moved her hand up and let it rest on the nape of his neck, her fingers entwined in his thick blonde hair.  
  
She didn't think about the reasons or consequences, she just let it happen. Phillip broke away for a moment, but before he could say anything Belle initiated another kiss. The heat between them began increasing quickly, and Phillip finally let go of her mouth to lay a trail of kisses from her neck to her bare shoulders.  
  
Belle shivered slightly as the night breezes hit the places where Phillip had kissed her bare skin. He moved away from her shoulder and once again kissed her mouth. Belle knew what her body wanted. It wanted Phillip's hands and lips on her, but her mind had begun to take over. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.  
  
Her face was contorted in misery and she shook her head sadly. "Phillip... We can't do this."  
  
Phillip sighed and looked away from her. "Oh God, Belle... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't."  
  
"I know... and it's okay. But, this thing... between us. It's not the right time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Belle sighed and laid her hands in her lap. "You know why. It's way too complicated right now. I can't do this with you. I can't be with you."  
  
Phillip looked back at her, his blue eyes filled with disappointment. "It's because of Shawn, isn't it?"  
  
"Actually, no, it's not. It's because of you and me. It has nothing to do with Shawn or Chloe. We are two lost souls, and if you and I tried to start a relationship right now... It could end disastrously for both of us."  
  
"You don't know that..."  
  
Belle tried to smile reassuringly, but couldn't quite pull it off. "Not for sure. But, you're getting ready to go on this big journey of yours, and in a year's time... you may not be the same person you are now. And, I'm getting ready for a big change in my life too. It's just the wrong time for us."  
  
Phillip nodded in understanding. "I know that you're probably right. And, I didn't intend to end up this way with you... I've just been looking at you differently lately. In a way that I haven't looked at anybody since..."  
  
"Since the night you took Chloe to the Last Blast two years ago?"  
  
"Pretty much. And it didn't help that I sort of had feelings for you before I even knew Chloe."  
  
Belle chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Well, I've had the same kinds of feelings for you in the past. But, I never acted on them. And now that they are surfacing again... I can't. I just can't. I care about you far too much to let us hurt each other. And, I know that is what would happen."  
  
Phillip kept nodding and Belle continued her reasoning. "We just have to be sensible about this. If I were to have a relationship with you, I'd want it to work. I don't want this to be a rebound. I don't want to have the specters of our past loves hanging over us. And, I want us to be sure of who we are. You need to find out exactly who you are, and so do I."  
  
Phillip sighed softly and questioned her. "And if after a year, I return and I've figured out everything I need to figure out... What will happen then? Would we have a chance?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I can't tell you that. But, no matter what I'm always going to be your best friend and I'm always going to be there for you. But, nobody can say where we'll be in a year, what kind of people we'll be, and if we'll need each other as much as we needed each other tonight."  
  
"So, was that all this was? Two people who needed comfort?"  
  
Belle shook her head in denial. "Not just that. It meant a lot more to me than that. But, this was the first night I've had that I could be with someone and not think about Shawn. And, I'm glad it's you that has shown me that I CAN be happy, even without him around. That means more to me than I can even tell you."  
  
Phillip grinned proudly and joked with her. "And, if I kissed you again... Would it convince you to reconsider?"  
  
Belle chuckled softly and shook her head. "Don't get me wrong. That was... those were... amazing kisses. That's why I stopped you... I didn't want to lose my head because of what my heart and my body were telling me."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. So, does this mean things are going to be extremely awkward between us from now on?"  
  
"It better not be. Our friendship is way too important to me to let it get ruined by this. I just feel like I need some time to be with myself. Time to not have a boyfriend, or be in love, or worry about any of that. I just need to discover who I am alone... and so do you."  
  
Phillip smiled and hugged her tightly. "I know... And, I don't think I can tell you enough how sorry I am for making things even more confusing for you."  
  
Belle let go of him and smiled back at him. "Don't be sorry. You gave me the best night I've had in a very long, and I am so grateful for that. Don't be sorry about the kiss... I certainly didn't push you away. Don't think that your feelings for me are one sided either, because they're not... I do love you Phillip, and I want you to always be a part of my life in any way possible. I can't promise you it will be in a romantic way... Not now. But, maybe someday."  
  
Phillip kissed her on the cheek this time and nodded in understanding. "Thank you. Thank you for not hating me."  
  
"That would never happen."  
  
"So, are you ready to go home yet?"  
  
Belle shook her head adamantly and pointed towards the remaining bread that she had let fall to the ground. "Not while I still have bread to feed the ducks."  
  
Phillip chuckled and Belle happily went back to finishing off the rest of the bread. She smiled on the outside, but her heart was sad. She honestly did have feelings for Phillip that would have to remain unexpressed. Belle knew she couldn't commit fully to a relationship with anyone while the wounds from her breakup with Shawn were still fresh. And, even though part of her wanted to give in to Shawn, she knew that some time apart would be for the best.  
  
***  
  
(Is it over for the Phillip/Belle/Shawn triangle? OF COURSE NOT!) 


	21. Wishes

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
(Back to the Gazebo Of Loooove)  
  
Chloe could feel her knees begin to wobble as the passion of this second kiss began to increase. Brady has his hands gently resting in her long brown hair, and Chloe could feel her heart beating faster and faster.  
  
She broke off the kiss and tried to catch her breath. Brady backed away from her slightly, but still held on to her. Chloe gasped at the realization of what she had done and she clapped one hand over her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Oh wow... Brady... I can't believe I did that."  
  
Brady grinned at her and shrugged. "Neither can I. But, I can't say that I'm not glad that you did."  
  
Chloe moved away from him and stepped slowly to the other side of the gazebo. "That wasn't what I intended to do. I was going to talk to you first, and tell you everything that I was feeling. And, then..."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
Chloe shrugged, feeling flustered by the kisses they had shared. "I don't know. I saw you, and you looked so vulnerable... Like I had never seen you before... And there you were with your eyes and your lips, and something in me just HAD to do it."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and leaned against the railing. "I'm not complaining, Chloe. And whatever it is that you need to say to me... Say it now. I'm listening."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and took a deep breath in to calm her. She waited for her throat to freeze like usual, but it didn't. The words she had to say flowed easily this time, the ice broken by the kisses that she had planted on Brady.  
  
"I love you, Brady. I may have only realized this recently, but part of me has known it all along. Nobody gets to me the way that you do. Nobody has ever made me smile and laugh like you do. Nobody makes me feel the way that you do. You showed me that I don't have to be anyone else but who I am to be loved. You have taught me more about myself in the time I've known you, then I could have learned in five lifetimes without you. And, even though I've pushed these feelings aside for so long... I know for sure that I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, and I can't push that aside any longer. I've lied to myself just as much as you have, and I'm not going to do it any more. I need you, and I want you, and I love you.."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them after a moment and continued on. "I've wished for my entire life for just a few things for me. I wished to have friends like you, Shawn and Belle, and to have parents that care about me, and to get into Juilliard so I could have an opera career... And, after everything I've been through, I finally have all those things. And, I wished for you, Brady. I wished for someone that I could spend the rest of my life loving, and who would love me unconditionally in return."  
  
Chloe walked towards him and took his hand in hers. "And if you just answer my question with the words that I see in your eyes, then I might just have everything that I've ever wished for."  
  
Brady smiled at her and nodded. "Then go ahead and ask me."  
  
"Do you love me, Brady? Do you love me the way that I love you?"  
  
"Chloe Lane... Do you know how lucky we are?"  
  
Chloe groaned in frustration. "Brady... Don't answer a question with a question."  
  
Brady grinned and sustained a laugh. "I'm sorry. But, let me finish, please. Most people live an entire lifetime and never have their wishes and dreams come true. But, here we are, you and me... And, everything that I have ever wished for is right in front of me. I do love you, Chloe. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you on the pier. I'm sorry that it took this long for it to be said. You wished for me, and I have wished for you a million times over."  
  
Chloe's look of fear turned into an expression of relief. "Oh thank God..."  
  
"Why were you even worried, Chloe? You said you could see it in my eyes, and I hope you could see it in the way I held you and kissed you. "  
  
"Because I still can't help but fear the worst in any situation. I knew what I thought I saw or felt, but I needed to hear the words. In the past, this kind of moment for me doesn't usually come without a price..."  
  
Brady nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, not anymore, Chloe. I love you, and I'm never going to leave you, and I'm never going to hurt you. Love doesn't always have to end with pain and misery. And, it won't this time."  
  
Chloe smiled at him bashfully. "So, it's a happy ending for us?"  
  
"Absolutely. No matter what happens in our future, you will always have my heart."  
  
Chloe threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She felt a surge of joy start out at her toes and zig-zag it's way up to the top of her head. She had everything she had ever wanted right here, and she knew she would never have to be afraid again as long as she had Brady.  
  
***  
  
(More to come... That was just a short little tag to follow up on Chapter 19.) 


	22. Forgiveness

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
(One Week Later... Graduation Day)  
  
Belle stood outside the Brady Pub and peered nervously through the windows. She saw almost the entire Brady and Horton families packed inside, along with nearly everyone else who knew them. Most of them had come straight from the graduation ceremony to the pub, but Belle had taken her time. In fact, she was still unsure as to whether or not she wanted to be here at all.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to face Brady and Chloe. "Hey you two... Arriving fashionably late?"  
  
Brady nodded and grinned at Chloe. Belle nearly giggled at the sight of them, they were still in that phase where they were exploring the newness of their relationship, and relished every moment they had alone. "Yeah, I had to take Chloe to one of our special places so I could congratulate her privately, before we moved on to the big Brady-Horton shindig."  
  
Chloe grinned back at Brady and then turned to Belle. "So, are you going to go in or just stand here and watch from afar?"  
  
Belle shrugged in confusion. "I don't know. I just... Things are not good with Shawn and I, and I just don't want graduation day to be marred by all of that."  
  
"Then don't let it. Every single person you've ever known is in there right now, including your own family. So, talk to them, you don't have to talk to Shawn. And, if you do... Just say congratulations and move on. You don't have to turn this into a bigger deal than it is."  
  
Belle sighed softly and nodded. "I guess you're right. But if you see me from across the room, and I don't look well... rescue me?"  
  
Brady nodded and threw an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Of course. Now let's go."  
  
The three of them walked in together, and their arrival was greeted by applause and shouts of congratulations. Most of them directed towards Chloe and the eloquent valedictory speech she had given at the ceremony. Belle spotted Mimi and Phillip across the room and made a direct beeline towards them, avoiding the inevitable.  
  
Mimi grinned at Belle. "It's just like the three of you to show up fashionably late."  
  
Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "It took a lot for me to even show up here at all, Mimi."  
  
Phillip smiled at her and nodded in understanding. "But, we're all glad that you did. It wouldn't be a party without you."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement, but her attention was diverted by something behind Belle. "Oh, excuse me. Kevin is here. I'll be right back."  
  
Belle watched her go to greet Kevin and then turned back to Phillip. "So, did you break the news to your dad about your road trip plans?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"And how did he take it?"  
  
Phillip smiled slightly. "Surprisingly well, actually. I think he kind of understands it. My dad grew up poor, so he learned to appreciate the life he built for himself. I never have had to understand the value of a dollar or a hard day's work. He said something like, sometimes when you are born with all the advantages in the world it can be a disadvantage."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled proudly. "Wow... That's good. And what about your mom?"  
  
"Oh, you know my mom. She'd be proud of me no matter what I did. But, she's worried for my safety and my health of course."  
  
"Of course. That's what moms do. So, when are you leaving?"  
  
Phillip hesitated with his reply. "Tomorrow."  
  
Belle blinked her eyes rapidly and took a step back. "Tomorrow? As in the day that comes after this day ends? That soon?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I thought it'd be better to do it sooner than later."  
  
"But, Phillip... We have the whole summer to hang out. You should at least stay for awhile."  
  
Phillip shook his head sadly. "No, I can't. I've got everything packed up and ready to go. Just some clothes, my guitar and enough to pay for gas for the first leg of the journey."  
  
Belle's shoulders slumped sadly. "And a pencil and paper right? You have to keep in touch. You have my address here, and I'll give you my address in New York for the fall."  
  
"Of course I will keep in touch. My mom insisted that I take plenty of calling cards, so that I could call home if I needed anything. I'll call, I'll write... I'll be around."  
  
Belle stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "Oh, Phillip... I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
Phillip hugged her tightly and nodded. "Not as much as I'm going to miss you."  
  
Belle leaned out of the hug and shook her head. "You want to argue about that? I think it's a pretty tight race."  
  
"Well, you're going to be with Chloe in New York, and your family will be visiting you all the time I'm sure. I'm going to be alone with only letters and phone calls to keep me company."  
  
"Awww... Don't make me cry. Not today. This sucks. Do you promise you'll come back to Salem for the summer next year?"  
  
Phillip nodded and crossed his heart with his index finger. "I swear I will come home for the summer and spend it with my friends."  
  
Belle smiled happily. "And do you promise you'll at least try to come visit me in New York once?"  
  
"I promise I will try."  
  
"Okay, you're off the hook. Just take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
Phillip grinned at her. "You too."  
  
Mimi returned with Kevin in tow, and Belle excused herself to grab something to drink. She was about to return to her friends with her cup of punch when Hope stopped her. Hope hugged her and smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Belle, I'm so glad you decided to come."  
  
Belle smiled uneasily and nodded. "Well, I almost didn't. But, everyone here is like family to me, and I couldn't let them down. I couldn't let Shawn down."  
  
"Well, Shawn is upstairs with Zack, but he should be down in a minute. I know he'll be really happy to see you here."  
  
"Good, I want to congratulate him and everything. How is he doing anyway? Is he growing closer to Zack yet?"  
  
Hope nodded affirmatively. "You know Shawn. He's always going to miss J.T. and be hurt by that, but he's got a great heart with plenty of room to love Zack as well. And, he is really starting to."  
  
Belle's smile grew. "Well, Zack is really lucky to have him. He's a great big brother."  
  
"Yes, yes he is." Hope paused and looked over Belle's shoulder. "If you'll excuse me, my husband is signaling to me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Congratulations, Belle... and I am really glad that you're here."  
  
Belle smiled and watched Hope go towards her husband. She turned back to find her friends, but was intercepted by her parents. "Mom, Dad... Hi there."  
  
Marlena looked at her curiously. "You got here a little late? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, mom. Everything is fine. I just wanted to take a little walk to clear my head before I had to come here and face the music."  
  
John put a comforting hand on his daughter's arm. "It's important enough that you're here at all. You don't HAVE to speak to him."  
  
Belle nodded slowly and then smiled. "I know. But, I think I want to. I think I have to."  
  
Marlena smiled and put an arm around Belle's shoulder. "Good, I think it will be good for both of you."  
  
Belle sighed softly and saw Shawn enter from the stairwell, holding Zack in his arms. He caught her gaze and a slight smile crept on to his face. Bo and Hope directed him over to the center of the room, and Bo tried to grab the attention of the room. The party guests quieted down to listen to the small family in the center of the pub.  
  
Bo cleared his throat and began to speak. "Hello, hello... It's been a year of ups and downs for most of us, but we are so glad to be here again at the pub celebrating another happy occasion. First off, we have to congratulate our eldest son Shawn on all of his hard work. But, this party isn't just for Shawn. It's for all of the graduates here today. You've all worked so hard, and come so far, and you're all like family to us. We're very proud of you, the class of 2002."  
  
Hope smiled brightly and linked arms with her husbands. She raised her glass and everyone followed. "So, we propose a toast to all of you and the bright and wonderful futures that you are destined to have."  
  
Belle raised her glass as everyone toasted and took a sip of her punch. She saw Shawn hand off Zack to his mother, and Belle took a deep breath in.   
  
Belle exchanged a glance with her parents and muttered quietly, "Here I go..."  
  
She made her way through the crowd and greeted Shawn with a nervous smile. "Hey..."  
  
Shawn smiled back at her. "So you're not avoiding me?"  
  
"Avoiding you? No, no, I'm not..."  
  
"I sat right next to you for an entire graduation ceremony and you didn't say a word to me."  
  
Belle sighed and glanced away for a second. "I'm not avoiding you at all. I have things I want to say to you, but none of them were appropriate to say at graduation. Besides, I needed a little time to put the words together."  
  
Shawn nodded in understanding. "Is this something you are ready to talk about now?"  
  
"Definitely. Plus, I want to give you your graduation gift."  
  
"Okay, I have something for you too. Let me grab it, and I'll meet you outside... where there is less noise."  
  
Belle nodded and headed outside to wait for him. She took a quick glance in her purse to make sure that Shawn's gift was still inside. Belle leaned nervously against one of the outdoor posts and inhaled sharply. Shawn returned holding a small blue gift bag. He closed the door behind him and walked tentatively towards her. Shawn handed the bag to her with a smile.  
  
"Here... I thought I should get you something that would remind you of home for when you're in New York. It's nothing big."  
  
Belle smiled at him and gingerly pulled out the white tissue. She lifted the gift out. It was a small wooden jewelry box with a hand painted top. The painting was of an aerial view of Salem's skyline, and Belle's smile widened as she ran her fingers over it.  
  
"Shawn... Oh my God... It's beautiful."  
  
"I had it custom made from a postcard I saw in Salem Place. It's so that no matter where you go, you'll always have Salem with you." Shawn paused and lifted the lid for her. "That's not all either."  
  
Belle looked inside the velvet lined box curiously and saw a folded up piece of white paper. She gently removed it and unfolded it. It was a handwritten copy of Hope Brady's ginger snap recipe.  
  
"Your mom's cookie recipe? Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, I figured it was another piece of home that you wouldn't be able to survive without. It was hard to get her to give up the secret recipe, but I told her it was for you, and she was happy to do it."  
  
Belle grinned at him and chuckled softly. "But, Shawn... I'm a terrible cook."  
  
Shawn laughed and nodded in agreement. "I know. Believe me, I know. But, Chloe isn't. And, if she's truly your best friend, she'll be happy to make them for you whenever you feel a little sad or lonely."  
  
"Well, thank you... so much. It's absolutely perfect."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Belle put the box in the bag and laid the bag on the railing. She opened her purse and pulled out a small white box and handed it to Shawn. He grinned boyishly and Belle nearly laughed at his facial expression. It was the same one he had always had when he was getting ready to open a present, the one that always brought her back to Christmas and birthday parties of their childhood.  
  
Shawn lifted the lid and pulled the gold pocket watch out of the box. Belle smiled slightly and stammered. "I know it's kind of become a cliché to give someone a pocket watch, but I really liked this one when I saw it... I actually bought it like six months ago, and had it engraved then. I guess I should really stop planning ahead for these kinds of things."  
  
Shawn opened the watch and read the engraving out loud. "To Shawn, All my love, Belle."  
  
Belle felt a lump form in her throat as he read it out loud. She fought back a tear and continued on. "See? I bought it before everything happened... But, I guess it still means something, because I'm always going to care about you. Right?"  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement and stared as the second hand made it's way around the dial. "Of course. I love it, Belle. Thank you. It's an hour fast though."  
  
Belle shook her head. "No, it's not. It's on New York time actually. That kind of leads into the second part of the gift."  
  
"The second part?"  
  
"Yeah, uhm... This has all been so hard on the both of us. Everything that we've been through. And, I know how sorry you are for what happened..."  
  
Shawn nodded enthusiastically. "I am... I would do anything to fix things between us."  
  
Belle sighed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I know. And, that's why the second part of your gift is my forgiveness."  
  
"You're forgiving me?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I didn't think I had it in me, but I've realized a few things. And I know that I need to do this as much as you need it. So, I forgive you. I understand what happened, and as wrong as it was, I forgive you. I just needed you to know that."  
  
Shawn drew in a breath of surprise. "I don't even know what to say. Thank you. I still don't understand how I ever deserved to have a person like you in my life. But, I plan on trying every day to live up to the challenge of being a person deserving of your forgiveness. Your words... mean so much to me."  
  
Belle smiled and nodded in understanding. "I know. I also know that you are an amazing person, and you deserve a lot more than you think you do. Even the best people make mistakes and cause people pain, but as long as you've learned from it... You can still be the man that you were always meant to be."  
  
"I did learn. The only good thing that has come out of all of this is what I've learned about myself, and life, and everything. I wish that it didn't have to come at the cost of what it did to you..."  
  
"I know you do. But you can't change the past, you just have to live with what happened and move on. That's where the watch comes in." Belle paused and took a deep breath in. "I set the time to New York time for a reason, Shawn. That way, wherever you are, you'll always know what time it is where I am. I can't forget what happened, but we can put it behind us and be friends again. We've been through so much in our lives, and the one thing that has always remained constant is our friendship. I'm not ready to lose that too."  
  
Shawn nodded and looked towards the ground sadly. "Friends? That's all?"  
  
Belle sighed softly and stepped closer to him. She placed her hands on his and nodded. "I'm sorry. That's all I have to give right now. It's all I can give. I love you, Shawn, and no matter what happens, that will never change. But, I can't be with you. Not yet, maybe never... I don't know. I need time to sort out things, figure out what I'm doing with my life... be without a boyfriend."  
  
"I understand. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on us."  
  
"I don't expect you to. I'm not saying there's no hope for us, I'm just saying I need time to figure things out. But, please, promise me that you will always be my friend. I need you in my life in some capacity forever, and right now, I need your friendship the most."  
  
Shawn opened his arms and Belle instinctively leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled. "Of course. I will always be your best friend, no matter what happens. You will never lose me, Belle."  
  
Belle held on to him tightly, afraid that if she let go he would vanish into thin air. It had been too long she had felt Shawn's warm embrace, and as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she knew exactly why she had forgiven him.  
  
Belle leaned out of the embrace and grinned at him. "You know... I haven't even asked you what you're going to do now that high school is over. Did you reconsider about going to Pepperdine?"  
  
Shawn let go of her and shook his head. "No, I'm not going all the way to California. Not right now. Zack just came into our lives, and I think it's best that I stay here and be with my family. So, I'm going to go to Salem University."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Mimi will be thrilled to hear that. She thought she'd be stuck here all alone. And, I'm glad too. California is way too far. Now you can come visit us in New York whenever Mimi and Brady come up"  
  
"That's only if Brady can stand to be in the same room as me without wanting to pummel me again."  
  
Belle cringed slightly. "I'll work on that, I promise. If I can forgive you, so can Brady. He was only pummeling you because I wouldn't."  
  
Shawn nodded, remembering the pain that Brady had inflicted. "I deserved it, I really did. So, is this our new beginning? Our fresh start?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. You and I could never have a completely clean slate. I can't forget our past, the good or the bad. I think it's more of a second chance."  
  
"A second chance, huh? I like the sound of it."  
  
Belle smiled happily. "Me too. And, we have the whole summer to rebuild our friendship. I say we should definitely make the most of it."  
  
Shawn smiled back at her and nodded in agreement. "We will. Thank you, Belle... for what you've done today."  
  
Belle hugged him again and nodded over his shoulder. "I'm just as glad as you are, believe me."  
  
The door to the pub opened and Jennifer peaked her head around it. "Shawn... Belle... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt something."  
  
Shawn let go of Belle and turned to face her. "No, that's okay. What do you need?"  
  
Jennifer smiled, clearly feeling awkward at having caught them at a tender moment. "Your mom... She's looking for you, that's all."  
  
Shawn nodded as Jennifer went back inside. He turned to look at Belle. "Are you coming in?"  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be right there."  
  
Shawn left her alone and Belle leaned against the post with a sigh. She was unsure of what her future might hold, but instead of being afraid she was filled with excitement. It didn't matter where her life would take her as long as she had her friends and family by her side.  
  
***  
  
(Would it be too corny if I wrote two endings to the Shelle/Phelle story to appease everyone? I think I might have to. This is the most agonizing ending I've ever had to write, I think.) 


	23. Happy Beginnings

Quick note: if you are unhappy with this ending, my apologies. There will be an explanation in the author's notes of why I chose to go this way. I hope that no matter who you are aligned with, Phelle or Shelle, you will enjoy it anyway. Now, read on!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
(One Year Later - New York City)  
  
Belle capped her tube of lip-gloss tightly and threw it into her tiny black purse. She was all ready for tonight, but she knew Chloe was having problems doing the same.  
  
She heard Chloe's shouts all the way from the other side of their cozy apartment. "Belle! HELP!"  
  
Belle chuckled softly and jogged down the hallway towards Chloe's room. Chloe was standing in the middle of her room wearing a frown, the back of her dress unzipped.  
  
"Well, your hair and makeup is done... You need me to zip you up?"  
  
Chloe nodded and Belle obliged, securing the zipper in the back of Chloe's simple but elegant black dress.  
  
Belle stood back to admire her with a smile. "You look almost ready to me. Why are you freaking out?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly. "Because, this is my big night. The first real performance of my musical career. I know, it's only an end of the year showcase... But, I want it to be perfect."  
  
"And it will be. Don't worry about it, Chloe. You've worked harder than any person in your entire school this year, and you're going to knock everyone's socks off."  
  
"Thanks, Belle... Now, can you please help me find my new earrings?"  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Sure. The silver flowers or the gold ones?"  
  
Chloe motioned towards her dresser. "The silver flowers, please."  
  
Belle moved quickly towards the dresser and found what she was looking for in less than a minute. She handed them to Chloe with a smile. "Here ya go. Silver flowers."  
  
"How do you do that? You're like a bloodhound for accessories or something."  
  
"It's a gift, Chloe. Comes from years and years of shopping experience."  
  
Chloe laughed at her, and had begun to put her earrings on when they heard their doorbell ring. Both girls looked at each other in surprise and Belle shrugged in confusion. "We're not expecting anyone, are we?"  
  
Chloe shook her head and shrugged as well. "Nope. Everyone we know is meeting us there. Brady is with Mimi and Shawn, and my parents are at their hotel. I don't know who it could be."  
  
"Well, you finish getting ready... I'll go grab the door."  
  
Belle sauntered towards the door and shouted through it. "Who's there?"  
  
A familiar male voice shouted back at her. "Don't you two have a peephole?"  
  
Belle laughed and replied. "Nope. Who is this?"  
  
"It's a mystery guest! Open up!"  
  
Belle grinned and whispered to herself. "Phillip..."   
  
She hurriedly unlocked the door and threw it open to greet him. It had been over four months since Phillip had come to visit them in New York, and she immediately threw her arms around him. Phillip grabbed her tightly lifting her feet off the floor as he hugged her back.  
  
"Phillip! Oh my God... This is such a surprise." Phillip let her go and Belle stared him down intently. "Your hair is different, and you've got a little scruffy facial hair."  
  
"Do I look terrible?"  
  
Belle shook her head vehemently. He looked older to her, and more mature, but he still had the same boyish grin and twinkling blue eyes. "No, you look... more handsome than ever. Have you always been this tall?"  
  
Phillip chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Look at you, Belle. It must be difficult being the most beautiful woman in a city with 8 million people."  
  
Belle smiled bashfully and shook her head. "Oh, stop... Don't be silly."  
  
Chloe came hobbling in from the bedroom with one black heel strapped on and one bare foot. "Did I hear you say Phillip?"  
  
Phillip turned to greet her and he nodded in agreement. "You definitely did."  
  
"I can't believe you're here."  
  
"Hey... I wouldn't miss Chloe Lane's debut performance at Julliard for anything."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and gave him a quick hug. The two of them had mended all of their fences over the past year, and had become better friends than they were when they were dating. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad you came."  
  
Chloe turned to look at Belle expectantly and pointed at her feet. Belle grinned and nodded in understanding. "The other shoe is underneath your bed."  
  
Chloe clapped her hands together and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be right back."  
  
Belle watched Chloe run off and then turned back to Phillip with a sigh. "Wow... Phillip... I can't even tell you how good of a surprise this is. Everyone is going to be so happy to see you tonight."  
  
Phillip raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, they're all meeting us there. Brady, Mimi, Shawn... They'll all be really happy to see you."  
  
"So, Taylor isn't coming?"  
  
Belle bit her lower lip and looked away from him. "Nope. She couldn't make it, she had some sort of obligation with work or something."  
  
Phillip cringed slightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even said anything. I know how weird that must be for you."  
  
Belle looked back at him and shook her head. "No, actually it's not. Shawn has a new girlfriend, who I happen to like very much, and they are very happy together. It doesn't bother me at all."  
  
"But still... After all of his talk about never giving up on you, and everything... Now he's got someone else." Phillip stopped and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "And here I am, opening my big mouth and rubbing salt in your wounds."  
  
Taylor Walker, Brandon and Nicole's baby sister, had moved back to Salem last summer and was attending Salem University with Shawn and Mimi. She had become fast friends with Shawn, and they eventually fell for each other, leading into a relationship that had lasted five months so far.  
  
Belle smiled reassuringly at him. "No, seriously, I'm fine about it. I didn't expect him to actually wait forever for me, you know. In fact, I'm glad he moved on with his life. I'm happy if he's happy."  
  
"Well, that's awfully healthy. Of course, I'm sure it helped that you had plenty of romantic offers of your own to deal with this year."  
  
Belle laughed with a snort and shook her head. "I wouldn't exactly say that."  
  
Chloe came in shaking her head, this time with both shoes on. "Please... Belle here got asked out by every single guy at Columbia, and a few at MY school. But she refused every single one."  
  
"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to fend off an eager college boy. Of course, most of the really dumb ones went running when I started to explain all about my year of self-discovery. Talking about finding 'yourself' and needing to remain single to do that really turns a guy off."  
  
Phillip laughed softly. "But, you really did it, Belle. You did exactly what you set out to do."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled proudly at him. "And so did you. We both did it."  
  
Chloe cleared her throat loudly and pointed at the clock on the wall. "Excuse me. As much as I hate to interrupt this mutual exchange of admiration and respect, time is ticking away. We have a taxi to go catch."  
  
Phillip shook his head. "No need for a taxi. My car is parked out front, and I would be honored to escort you two lovely ladies to the theatre."  
  
Belle and Chloe grabbed their purses and followed Phillip out the door. They had no time to waste as they headed off to one of the most important nights in Chloe's freshman year at Julliard.  
  
Belle slid into the passenger seat next to Phillip, and Chloe took the backseat. She looked back briefly at Chloe. "Are you still nervous?"  
  
"Of course. But, I think once I'm up there on the stage and I can see all of you out there... I'll be fine."  
  
Phillip turned the key in the ignition and replied. "Really? That would make me more nervous... performing in front of my family and friends."  
  
"Not me. Knowing that all of you are out there will keep me anchored to that thing which we like to call sanity."  
  
The two in the front seat laughed at her as Phillip began the drive down the busy Manhattan street. Belle took a quiet moment to really take a good look at Phillip. All of the things that she loved the most about him were still intact. His smile, his eyes, the way he laughed and his heart and spirit. But, something was distinctly different. He was no longer the immature, self-centered, hot-tempered boy that he used to be. Phillip had finally grown up, and Belle had seen it with each letter he had sent her, and each phone call he had made over the past year.  
  
***  
  
(Later, after the show. Everyone gathers at Belle & Chloe's apartment.)  
  
Chloe's parents, Brady, Mimi, Shawn and Phillip were waiting in the living room as Belle and Chloe grabbed some glasses out of the cabinets in the kitchen. Belle grabbed a few glasses from Chloe and smiled at her.  
  
"You did great tonight, Chloe. If I hadn't already mentioned that ten times on the way home..."  
  
Chloe laughed and adjusted the glasses in her hand. "I think you've mentioned it a hundred times actually, but thank you just the same."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Both girls made their way back into the living room and handed everyone a glass, as Craig began to pour the champagne. Belle looked at everyone apologetically. "Sorry, we don't actually have champagne glasses, so this will have to do."  
  
Nancy smiled at her and nodded. "That's okay, Belle. Only three of us are old enough to be drinking champagne anyway. I don't condone underage drinking, but one small glass for a very special occasion isn't going to hurt any of you."  
  
Craig grinned and held his glass up, with everyone following him. "I'd like to propose a toast to the most talented girl in all of New York City, who just so happens to be my daughter, Chloe. Congratulations Chloe, you've really made us proud."  
  
Everyone toasted in agreement and took small sips of their champagne. Belle and Mimi stood side by side and made similar faces of disgust, speaking in unison. "Ewwwwwwww."  
  
The of the group laughed at them and Brady nudged his little sister with his elbow. "Don't like the taste of champagne, Tink?"  
  
Belle wrinkled her nose up and laid the glass on the table in front of her. "Echhh. No. I guess you'll never have to worry about me becoming an alcoholic... it all tastes pretty terrible to me."  
  
Mimi changed subjects and pointed around the room. "I see you two haven't started packing for summer vacation yet."  
  
Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. "We really haven't had the time with finals, and rehearsals and everything. But, we have a week before we go back to Salem, so we'll get it done somehow."  
  
Shawn put his glass down and interjected. "So, we are ALL going to be home this summer, right? Because, if I'm not mistaken this is the first time that we've all been together since graduation day."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement. "I'm definitely going to be there. I've got a lot of time to make up for with all of you."  
  
Brady cleared his throat and looked at all of them hesitantly. "Actually... I'm going to be going on a trip out of the country."  
  
Belle's jaw dropped and she glared at her brother. "Brady? What? When?"  
  
Chloe's reaction was the same as Belle's. Whatever Brady was speaking about was news to her as well. "I second that. WHAT?"  
  
Brady smiled and grabbed on to Chloe's hand. "Calm down, Diva. Let me explain, please." Chloe nodded and let Brady continue. "I have to go on a business trip for just a couple of days, but my dad decided to extend the trip a little. He wants me to stay gone for two weeks instead of two days. And... He thinks I should bring all of you."  
  
Gasps of surprise and shouts of 'What?' spread across the room. Brady waved a hand to quiet them and continued. "You see, I'm going to Paris for a couple of days, and dad figured while I'm there, we might as well see all of Europe that we have time for. So, we're going to France, England, Italy... wherever else we feel like going."  
  
Mimi felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head as he mentioned their destinations. "We are? All of us? Why all of us? Why not just you and Chloe? Not that I don't WANT to go... but why?"  
  
"Well, I do have a few business meetings in the afternoons, so while I'm working, you can all go sightseeing together. I didn't want to leave Chloe by herself all day, so I figured we might as well make it a group vacation. Everyone has worked so hard this year, and we've all been spread so far apart, that we deserve a nice vacation... and since I can afford to do this for you all, I'm going to. My dad thought it was a great idea, and he's getting his travel agent to make all the arrangements for us. And you better all show up too."  
  
Shawn nodded and grinned at Brady. "Oh, I'll be there. This is so generous of you, Brady. Thanks, man."  
  
Brady smiled as he wrapped an arm around a stunned Chloe's shoulder. "You're welcome. And, please, feel free to bring Taylor along if she can the time off from work. Same goes for you, Mimi. If Kevin can make it, he's more than welcome to come."  
  
Chloe smiled at her boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder. "You are a truly great human being, Brady Black."  
  
"That's only the first surprise tonight, Chloe."  
  
"The first surprise? What's the second?"  
  
Brady grinned wickedly at her and shook his head. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Nancy smiled happily at Brady. "That is very generous of you, Brady. Just promise you'll all stay safe. When you kids go out of the country together, things tend to go badly."  
  
Brady chuckled softly and nodded in understanding. "Of course... I will make sure everyone makes it home in one solid, undamaged piece."  
  
The group began to break off into separate conversations, all of them held at an excited pitch over Brady's announcement. Shawn pulled Belle aside and smiled nervously at her.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Belle eyed him suspiciously. "Hey yourself..."  
  
"You're not going to be uncomfortable if I bring Taylor on vacation with us? Are you?"  
  
Belle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh geez... No. Why is everyone so worried about me? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm okay? I like Taylor a lot, she's a great person and more importantly, she loves you and treats you with respect. That makes me happy, Shawn."  
  
Shawn nodded in understanding. "I know, I know. It's just... I feel guilty sometimes. But, I never expected this to happen. I never expected to meet another woman who could make me happy like I was when I was with you, but I did. I know you always say that you're okay about it, but I wanted to double check. With you being single, and not having met someone else, I wasn't really sure how you were dealing with this. Especially after I told you a year ago that I was never going to give up on us."  
  
"You didn't give up, Shawn. You moved on. And that's great. And wait a minute... Who says I haven't met someone else?"  
  
"You. All the time. You told me that you haven't been on a single date since you've been here."  
  
Belle nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's true. I haven't. But, that doesn't mean there's not someone else who I might want to be with. I love you, Shawn, and I am always going to love you in ways I can hardly describe. But, you and I moved past a place where we could be together like that. We're different people now, and what we had was great, but not everything great is meant to last forever."  
  
Shawn smiled sweetly and briefly brushed her cheek with his hand. "I know, and I love you too, Belle. I love you in a way that is unlike any other love that I will ever experience, but you're right. We sort of lost our chance to be together, and we moved on. I think we did okay though, didn't we?"  
  
"We did great. Better than great."  
  
"So... Who is this mysterious 'someone else' that you might want to be with? Do I know him?"  
  
Belle grinned and shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not telling. It's a secret."  
  
Shawn grinned at her and shook his head. "Belle. I am your best friend, you're not allowed to keep secrets from me."  
  
"Well, you'll find out eventually... I promise. I just have to see if... it's going to work out. I don't want to speak too quick."  
  
"Promise me one thing, Belle."  
  
Belle sighed and nodded. "What's that?"  
  
Shawn hugged her tightly and spoke in her hear. "If this guy ever breaks your heart, you'll call me so I can rip his face off."  
  
Belle laughed softly. "You bet. And if Taylor ever does anything to hurt you... As much as I do like her, I am legally obligated to kill her, right?"  
  
"Of course. It's the best friend clause. In fact, I think you can use it as your defense in a murder trial. Hey… maybe we should make one of those pacts."  
  
"Pacts? What kind of pacts?"  
  
Shawn let go of her and grinned. "You know... The one where the two best friends agree that if they get older and they're not married to anyone else, they'll marry each other."  
  
Belle shook her head in denial. "Oh no, those things NEVER work out. One friend always ends up with the fuzzy end of the lollipop. But, I will promise you that I'm always going to be by your side, no matter what happens with Taylor or anyone else."  
  
"Ditto. I'll even make sure we get adjoining rooms at the old folks home."  
  
"Good idea. Maybe we should book early so we get a nice view of the shuffleboard court."  
  
Shawn laughed at her as they rejoined the group. Belle glanced at him sideways and felt her heart smile. She knew that Shawn would always mean something special to her, something that nobody else could match or even hold a candle to. They weren't suited to be lovers at this point in their lives, only best friends. But, she knew deep down that if they ever found themselves alone and without love, their hearts would find a way back to each other. But, not now, and maybe not even in this lifetime. Belle was in love with someone else now, and it was time that he finally heard the truth from her lips.  
  
***  
  
(A short time later.)  
  
Chloe had gone into her room alone to put her shoes away. Her feet had started to ache from standing on them for so long, and she excused herself to take her shoes off. Chloe did not turn the lights on so when she turned away from the closet, she was startled to see Brady right in front of her.  
  
"Oh Jesus... Brady... You scared the crap out of me."  
  
Brady laughed and pulled her closely for a kiss. Chloe melted in his arms, and Brady pulled away and winked slyly at her. "I'm sorry... I did tell you this was going to be a night of surprises."  
  
Chloe chuckled as Brady kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah, no kidding." Brady moved down and trailed a line of kisses over her neck and shoulders as she spoke. "So, when did this fantastic idea happen to come to you and your dad?"  
  
Kiss. "A few weeks ago."  
  
"Well, it's definitely a great idea."  
  
Kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course... I had been hoping to have plenty of alone time with you this summer."  
  
Brady grinned and wagged his eyebrows at her, kissing her on the mouth again. "Oh, we'll have plenty of time alone together. I promise you that."  
  
Chloe sighed at him with a slight frown. "But, then it's back to school and our long distance romance. Weekends and holidays, and that's it. This has been so hard, Brady. I love you so much... and..."  
  
Brady placed his index finger on her lips gently. "Shhhh. That's part of your other surprise."  
  
"My other surprise? What is it, Brady?"  
  
"I mentioned that things have been going really well at work, but I didn't say exactly how well."  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Okay... How well?"  
  
Brady took her hand and led her towards the bed. He sat on the edge and she sat next to him. "Things are going so well that my dad wants to open a small office here in New York. And, he wants me to run it for him."  
  
Chloe nearly squealed with joy and began excitedly planting kisses all over Brady's face. "Are you serious? You're moving to New York?""  
  
"I'm completely serious. At the end of the summer when you and Belle leave to come back to school, I'll be coming with you."  
  
"Oh my God, Brady... That's the best possible news I could think of. I get to have you near me every day. I didn't even think it was possible for me to have that much happiness at once."  
  
Brady nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. "It is possible. And, I'm not technically asking you to move in with me... But, I was thinking, maybe I should get a big three-bedroom apartment, and you and Belle can have your own rooms. That way we can all be close to each other. What do you think?"  
  
Chloe grinned slightly. "I think I'd end up in your room more than mine... Which isn't necessarily a bad thing."  
  
"I certainly wouldn't be complaining. But, I guess we'll just have to talk to my sister... see what she wants to do."  
  
"Wow, Brady... Belle is going to be so psyched. She hates not having you here almost as much as I do."  
  
Brady nodded and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Chloe, you make me happier than I ever thought it was possible."  
  
Chloe smiled shyly and nodded. "The feeling is mutual, you know. There used to be a time when I thought that I could never have even one of my wishes come true. And now... all of them are. I have everything I could possibly want. I have the happy ending that every girl dreams about."  
  
"Except this isn't an ending. This is just the beginning." Brady smiled lovingly at her and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Chloe knew that he was right. She had overcome so many obstacles in her life, and she had learned that none of them could ever stand in her way from getting what she wanted.  
  
***  
  
(Much later. Mimi, Shawn, Nancy and Craig have all left.)  
  
Belle threw herself on the couch in between Phillip and Chloe, while Brady sat on the other side of his girlfriend. She sighed heavily and propped her tired feet up on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Oh geez... It's been a long day."  
  
Chloe snorted softly. "Think about how I feel. I had two finals this morning, a dress rehearsal, and a performance. I'm worn out."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding. "Yes, but, you did it all so well, Chloe."  
  
Brady patted Chloe on the knee. "She's right, you know. You made the rest of those Julliard students look like a Sunday school choir for pre-schoolers."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Brady."  
  
Belle looked at the two of them curiously. "Hey, Brady... Are you going to spend the night here tonight?"  
  
"Not tonight. I think Chloe's ready for sleep, and I will be too as soon as I get to the hotel."  
  
Chloe nodded with a slight pout. "Yeah. As much as I'd like you to stay, it'd just be a waste of your hotel room that you paid for. But, you are coming to pick me up early, right?"  
  
Brady nodded and stood from the couch. "Eight thirty. Be ready."  
  
"By the way, if you two are up early enough then you should definitely come to breakfast with us. We want to go early before Craig and Nancy's flight takes off."  
  
Belle nodded and watched as Brady helped Chloe up from the couch. "If I can roll myself out of bed early enough, I'll be there."  
  
Chloe nodded with a smile. "I'm going to walk Brady out, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Belle and Phillip said their good nights to Brady and watched them leave through the front door. Belle turned to Phillip and patted him on the knee. "Come with me. The blankets and pillows for the couch are in my bedroom."  
  
Phillip nodded and they stood together. He quietly followed Belle to the other end of the apartment and into her cozy little room. She opened the closet door and Phillip helped her grab a blanket and a pillow from the top shelf. He was about to head back towards the living room when she stopped him.  
  
"Phillip... wait..."  
  
Phillip stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "What? What is it?"  
  
Belle took a deep breath in, and addressed him seriously. "We need to talk. I was going to wait to have this talk, but I can't. I have to talk to you now."  
  
Phillip nodded and walked back towards her. He laid the pillow and blanket on the bed and took a seat. Belle grabbed the chair from her desk and sat close to him. She tried to calm her nerves by taking a few deep breaths, but she felt the familiar knot of fear churning in her stomach.  
  
"I have done a lot of thinking over the past year. More thinking that any person should ever have to do. I've been thinking about that night. The night of the Last Blast. I've been rerunning it in my head over and over again every day since it happened. And, I've come to only one conclusion..."  
  
Belle hesitated and Phillip nodded in understanding. He sighed softly and looked away from her. "I think I understand."  
  
Belle raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You do?"  
  
Phillip looked back at her, his emotions lying just beneath the surface. "You love Shawn..."  
  
"I do..." Belle tried to continue, but he interrupted her.  
  
"You're always going to love Shawn Brady. No matter what happens."  
  
"That's true..."  
  
"And, although you really do care about me, you could never give your heart to someone other than Shawn."  
  
Belle grinned and suddenly began to laugh loudly. Phillip stared at her in shock, clearly wondering what she thought was so funny about this situation. Belle tried to speak and clear his confusion, but she could only laugh until tears were rolling down her face.  
  
Phillip stared at her strangely, and he looked like he was starting to get angry. "Belle... Excuse me, but what in the hell is so funny about this?"  
  
Belle caught her breath and wiped the tears off of her face. "Oh, Phillip. I'm so sorry that I laughed at you. It's just... As much as you have changed in the past year, some things never change. You still can't see exactly what's going on right in front of you sometimes."  
  
"Okaaaaaay. Then, do you mind explaining it to me before I accidentally send you into another fit of laughter?"  
  
"Yes, I was trying to but you kept interrupting me. Now, please let me finish before you say another word."  
  
Phillip nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Okay, I'm sorry. Please finish."  
  
Belle smiled sweetly and took his hands in her own. "Alright, you started out being right. I do love Shawn, and I always will. Nobody will ever touch my life in quite the same way that he did. But, that's over now. We've both moved on, and changed, and grown... and we grew out of each other's lives. We're always going to be friends, and we'll always have a bond like nothing else... But, that's it. We're just friends."  
  
A slight smile of hope began to creep onto Phillip's lips. Belle squeezed his hands gently and continued. "Some people think that you only have room in your heart for one true love. But, I don't agree. Because, you can love someone in a completely different way than you've loved someone before, and it can still be just as powerful as the love you had in the past. My mother and father both are great examples of that. They had past loves who meant everything to them, but when circumstances changed things, they moved on. They fell in love with each other and left the past behind. And, they belong together. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Phillip nodded, but did not say a word. "So, what I'm trying to say in an extremely long winded way is this... I love you, Phillip. Part of me has loved you for a very long time, but now... Well, all of me loves you. Shawn is out of my life, he's just a friend and nothing more. My heart is open, wide open, and free to love you. And, that's what I want to spend a very long time doing. If you'll let me."  
  
Phillip's smile widened and he stared at her in surprise. Belle smiled back and leaned forward, planting her lips on his. Phillip held her tightly, and the passion of their kiss was ten times more intense than the two they had shared a year prior.  
  
Belle broke the kiss off to catch her breath and grinned at him. "Okay, I'm finished talking... Your turn."  
  
Phillip chuckled softly and kissed her again quickly. "I guess... I guess it's good that I've been planning on going to Columbia in the fall."  
  
Belle's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Oh, Phillip..."  
  
Phillip grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Belle. You're all I have thought about every day for the past year. And, I thought that if I came here tonight and you told me that there was no chance for us... Well, I had no idea what I would do. I need you, and I love you. I can't even find the words to tell you how much, but I will try to show you in every way I can."  
  
Belle threw her arms around him happily. "I am so glad. This... well, this is exactly how I wanted this to turn out. There is nothing in this world better than being with you right at this moment."  
  
Phillip smiled and rested his head gently on hers. "It's better than a bowl of ice cream?"  
  
Belle laughed and nodded. "Much better."  
  
"Hmmm... Better than cookies?"  
  
"A million times better."  
  
"Even Hope Brady's homemade ginger snaps?"  
  
Belle laughed again and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Well... maybe not better than that."  
  
Phillip dropped his jaw in surprise. "What?"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Phillip. There is nothing better than this. Nothing in this entire world."  
  
Phillip smiled and kissed her again. She melted into his arms and held on to him tightly. She sighed softly, content and satisfied at last. Their year apart had paid off, and every molecule in her body knew that all of the loneliness was completely worth it. It had been a long time since she had experienced this kind of bliss, and she planned on making it last as long as possible. For a lifetime, if he would let her.  
  
***  
(Please see Author's Notes on next page...) 


	24. Author's Notes

To Shelle fans: Sorry. Let me just state for the record, I am a MAJOR Shelle fan, and I am still, and always, rooting for them at heart. I wrote this, because I know that with Shawn out of the picture, Belle and Phillip could make a good couple. Plus, I wanted to challenge myself and see if I actually could write something other than Shelle. So, if you're a royally pissed off Shelle fan, I apologize. But, there have been Shelle stories in the past, and there will be more in the future.  
  
To Phelle fans: Congratulations, you got your way! :) Actually, it was MY way. No matter how much Shelle got seeped in there, and there was plenty of it... I had intended from the VERY beginning to end it with Phelle. I hope I did alright with Phillip & Belle, and that you all approve. I've never written them together before, as I usually write Shelle & Phimi, so I hope it came out alright.   
  
To Broe fans: Have I mentioned lately how much Broe fans ROCK? Y'all are the best. Thank you for ALWAYS sticking by me and my stories, through everything. I've got a lot more in store for these two, so I hope you guys will continue to support me the way you have since I wrote "Fallout" almost a year ago.  
  
So, as always... This story is dedicated to the readers. You are all very passionate about your characters & couples, and it's because of you that I continue to do this even when the reality of my regular life gets in the way. Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
What's next:  
Wanna take a guess? If you guessed Broe, you're probably right. I was going to do the third story in the "Fallout", "True" series, but all my plans are being eerily imitated in current/future storylines on the actual show. So, instead... I may do something darker and more serious than I usually do. It will involve Broe for sure, but beyond that... I guess you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Disclaimery stuff:  
"I Love You" - Sarah McLachlan  
"Ice Cream" - Sarah McLachlan  
"This Way" - Jewel  
  
These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Ken Corday, NBC and Columbia television. If I had more money, I might be able to afford to rent them out for parties, but I'm just a poor broke artist... So, I only get to play with them in the land of imagination.  
  
Hey... Did I mention that I'm poor and broke? So, don't sue me NBC. (Give me a job instead!)  
  
Until next time, my love to all of you...  
-Hope Grace- 


End file.
